


Love In The Abstract Pt.1

by Shire55



Category: Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Other, P/C h/c - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious young female alien bonds with Jean-Luc. Beverly admits to a hidden sexual secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Abstract Pt.1

Love In The Abstract. The USS Enterprise D eased her way into the remote star system. On the Bridge, the crew worked with their usual calm efficiency, but throughout the ship there was a subtle tension, an almost surety that they would soon be in battle. For over four months a group of well equipped mercenaries had been raiding ships, their methods were business-like and systematic, but what had spread horror through the crew of the mighty Starship was what the mercenaries had done to their unfortunate victims. They were not just merciless, but deliberately cruel…sadistic even. There were never any survivors. Ships had been found adrift, picked clean of any and every piece of salvageable equipment, but it was the mutilated bodies that sent such a shiver down the spines of the rescue teams. It was patently obvious that the mercenaries took pleasure in their atrocities, making some kind of statement in their brutality. It was only two hours previous that the Enterprise had left yet another lifeless hulk of a ship adrift in space as she followed a quickly attenuating ion trail, the first of which had been thus found. It seems they had arrived only an hour or two since the pirates had left. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was seated in the Command Chair, legs crossed and seemingly relaxed. To his right sat Commander William Riker, the ship’s First Officer. At Ops, the only android to serve in Starfleet, Lieutenant Commander Data, turned his head and said quietly, “We are approaching a star system, Captain. The ion trail seems to be leading us to the third planet, an M class similar in size to Earth.” In his deep baritone, Jean-Luc said softly, “Helm, drop to one quarter impulse.” Behind the Captain, at Tactical, stood the imposing figure of Lieutenant Commander Worf. A Klingon, he was tense, his warrior’s instincts finely tuned. His basso rumble only served to heighten the already tense atmosphere. “Captain, I advise you to raise shields.” Jean-Luc gave the suggestion a moment’s thought, then nodded. “Agreed, Mr. Worf. Raise shields and go to yellow alert.” Will Riker leaned to his left, saying sotto voce, “Weapons?” The Captain shook his head. “Not yet, Number One. If this indeed is their lair, I would like to try and end this with as little violence as possible.” Will didn’t agree with his CO, but would not argue with the man, at least not in front of the crew. Instead he sat back in his chair, the hairs on the back of his neck raised. Still showing a relaxed posture and emanating calm, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Are we picking up anything other than the ion trial?” Data’s fingers danced over his console, then he tilted his head, a sure sign he was processing information. His voice showed his concern. “I am picking up a faint energy signature, Captain, but I cannot isolate it, nor can I tell you what is causing it.” Uncrossing his legs, Jean-Luc inched forward on his chair. “Can you give us an approximation of its origin? Is it in space, or on the planet’s surface?” The android frowned and checked his readings. “It is emanating from the planet, Sir. I will try to narrow the location.” Lifting his head slightly, Jean-Luc called, “Picard to LaForge.” The reply was instant. “LaForge here, Captain.” “Geordi we need more power to our sensors and scanners.” “I’m on it, Captain; you should have at least twenty percent more for both about now.” Jean-Luc smiled, replying, “Thank you, Mr. LaForge. Picard out.” Will smirked and ran his hand through his beard as he muttered, “You’re not going to ask him where he stole the power from?” Jean-Luc’s expression was unreadable, but his eyes twinkled. “I have learned it’s better not to ask.” The big First Officer was still grinning as Data said succinctly, “I have a target, Captain. It is in the southern hemisphere, on a large island.” He hesitated, then said softly, “I believe we are receiving two sets of readings.” Jean-Luc moved to the edge of his seat. “Two bases?” Data shook his head, frowning deeply. “No, Sir. One is, I believe, their base and I think it is underground. The other may be their ship.” That brought Jean-Luc to his feet. “Helm, put us in a geosynchronous orbit over the coordinates.” “Aye, Sir.” “Data, put the area on the viewscreen.” A distant image of lush vegetation and mountains emerged on the screen. With his hands akimbo, Jean-Luc said softly, “Enhance and magnify.” On closer inspection, a large clearing became evident and near it the mouth of a cave. Almost thinking aloud, Jean-Luc muttered, “I see no ship.” Data shook his head. “It may be cloaked, Captain, but I am definitely getting neutrino emissions.” The Captain turned to face his Tactical Officer. “Worf. Can we disable their ship from here?” The burly Klingon tapped a few commands into his console and then looked at his Captain with satisfaction. “Yes, Sir, I believe we can.” Jean-Luc turned back to the viewscreen. “Do it.” From behind him he heard Worf say brusquely, “Firing phasers.” As they watched, a ship suddenly appeared. Smoke billowed from one of its nacelles, but it returned fire. The green bolt of energy arced up from the planet, striking the Enterprise’s shields, rocking the great ship. Jean-Luc kept his balance with feline grace and said firmly, “Target their weapons and propulsion. Fire when ready.” “Aye, Sir.” More deadly phaser fire speared down from the Enterprise. The strikes were surgically accurate. The ship collapsed to starboard and figures were seen exiting and running into the cave entrance. Jean-Luc sensed Will standing by his side. He said to Data, “Can you tell how many people are down there?” Data shook his head. “No, Sir, the geology of the area contains magnamite. It is interfering with our sensors.” Jean-Luc sighed, knowing his next order may well cause the deaths of some of his crew. “Number One, take five away teams of six per team and make sure they’re well armed.” Will gave a curt nod and was about to issue his orders when he hesitated. “Shall I take Doctor Crusher?” When Jean-Luc looked at Will his face was inscrutable, but Will saw the distress in his eyes. “Yes.” As he moved to the aft turbolift, Will called, “Security teams one through five, report to transporters rooms one, two and three. Doctor Crusher, report to transporter Room One.” The lift doors closed on Will as the recipients called in their replies. Jean-Luc turned to the viewscreen and stared at the image, his expression stoic, but inside his artificial heart went into overdrive with worry. Beverly Crusher, the only woman he had ever truly loved had only recently let him know that she too loved him. They had become intimate merely a week ago and, at the time, Jean-Luc had thought nothing could have made him happier. Now he was paying for his joy. Beverly was the Chief Medical Officer aboard his ship and he was her Commanding Officer. Over the many years they had served together he had always felt trepidation when she was sent on away missions, but now, now that they had finally put behind the baggage of years of stormy history to finally become lovers, sending her into danger was almost more than he could bear. But bear it he must. If they were to ever work out the dynamics of their relationship, it had to include the possibility that he might one day send her to her death. He could only pray that was not going to be today. He stood motionless and, in a way, impotent as he listened to his crewmembers being transported down to the surface. He waited until they were assembled outside the cave before he tapped his comm. badge, “Picard to Riker.” “Riker here, Sir.” “Keep your comm. badges open. We might be able to keep you in contact with the ship.” “Aye, Captain.” Tense moments passed before a relieved Captain heard, “Riker to Picard.” “Picard here, Will.” “We have contact, but I don’t know if it will continue the deeper we get in these caves.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Just do the best you can, Number One. Picard out.” Over the next twenty minutes the tension on the ship slowly grew as nothing but silence was heard from the away teams. Jean-Luc was well aware of their need for silence, but he fretted, nonetheless. Then came the static filled call from Will. “We’ve engaged them, Captain!” Staccato bursts of phaser and disruptor fire filled the speakers with the occasional yell of pain. It seemed to go on forever; until Jean-Luc heard the words he’d been dreading for years. An unknown voice, obviously stressed, called, “Doctor Crusher is down!” Jean-Luc reacted immediately. “Transporter Room one, beam up the wounded!” The Transporter Chief’s reply was laced with desperation. “I can’t Captain! We cannot transport through the rock.” His gut twisting, Jean-Luc turned to the aft turbolift. “Data, you’re with me. Lieutenant Westacott, you have the Bridge.” The young woman stood, her mouth agape, but she knew enough to gently protest. “Captain, your place is here, Sir.” His icy glare silenced the trembling woman. With deceptive softness, Jean-Luc said, “As you were, Lieutenant.” Knowing further words were useless; Westacott straightened her spine and gave a curt nod, “Aye, Captain.” Data entered the empty lift, but Jean-Luc hesitated. He speared Westacott with an intense look and said with clipped efficiency, “Keep an eye out on the surrounding space. We don’t know how many ships the mercenaries have and I don’t want us caught with our pants down. Go to red alert if you feel it necessary.” Swallowing to wet her suddenly dry mouth, Westacott nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Jean-Luc and Data rematerialised outside the caves. Drawing their phasers, the Captain led his Second Officer inside, their palm beacons lighting their way. It took a long time to make the descent to the fighting, they had been hearing it as they got closer and closer, but it was a disruptor blast hitting the tunnel wall mere centimetres from Jean-Luc’s head that let them know they had reached the perimeter of the conflict. Data and his Captain dived to each side of the tunnel and returned fire, There seemed to be many pockets of resistance, each having to be dealt with separately. In a lull, Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Riker.” Over the sound of a fire fight, the close proximity made communications easier. A harassed Riker responded, “What are you doing down here, Captain?” Jean-Luc scowled. “Never mind that, where’s Beverly?” A loud blast temporarily overwhelmed the comm. system. When it cleared, Jean-Luc heard Will shout, “Last I knew she was with team two. They’re to the east, approximately fifty metres.” Jean-Luc cast Data a look to see him consulting a tricorder. The android nodded and Jean-Luc said loudly, “Understood, Commander. I’m on my way there now.” “Acknowledged, Captain…keep your head down. Riker out.” With a nod to his companion, Jean-Luc and Data broke cover and ran, zigzagging down the tunnel and firing at anything that moved. Green disruptor fire dogged them, but they made it past the mercenaries and into a tunnel Data indicated they needed to traverse. Still running, they found a lull, no one defending or firing until they blundered into a small cavern. A cross fire of orange and green blasts made the two officers dive headlong, before rolling and trying to find which way to go for cover. Seeing where the orange fire was coming from, Jean-Luc yelled, “Data! Over here!” They scrabbled sideways, firing as they went. Finding cover with team two, Jean-Luc found the team leader, a young man, his face grimy with sweat and dust. Yelling to be heard over the blasts, Jean-Luc shouted, “Where is Doctor Crusher?” The Lieutenant jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Back there! We’ve been trying to spare some crew to get her out to beam up!” The Captain looked over his shoulder but saw nothing but darkness. He dodged another disruptor blast, returned fire and grunted as a mercenary fell forward from his hiding place. In the ensuing lull, Jean-Luc said loudly, “Mr. Data and I will take Doctor Crusher to the surface.” The Lieutenant nodded. “Understood, Sir, good luck.” Gesturing to Data, the two retreated, flashing their lamps to and fro, trying to find Beverly. It was Data whose enhanced night vision picked up her prone form. With a curt, “Captain!” Jean-Luc swung his light, suppressing a gasp of anguish as he saw the halo of blood around her head. Kneeling beside her, Jean-Luc waited impatiently as Data scanned her with his tricorder. Snapping the device closed, Data reported to his Captain. “Doctor Crusher has a severe concussion, a deep scalp laceration, two broken ribs and a contused liver. We will have to be very careful in how we carry her; in fact, I suggest you allow me to carry her as I can compensate for any jolting that may occur.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Agreed. Give me the tricorder, I’ll lead, you follow.” Data nodded as Jean-Luc plotted their way out of the maze of caves and tunnels. It was harrowing. With constant disruptor fire and the vagaries of the tunnels, it was over forty-five minutes until they broke free of the caves. Jean-Luc grabbed Data’s shoulder and looked into his golden eyes. “I want you to stay with her, Data.” The Second Officer frowned. “But, Captain, what about you?” Jean-Luc looked back into the black maw of the cave. “I’m going back.” “But…” The Captain squeezed Data’s shoulder. “I trust you; Data…stay with her until I return.” Before Data could voice any more protests, Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge and said firmly, “Enterprise, two to beam directly to Sick Bay.” His last sight of the woman he loved was that of her being cradled in his Second Officer’s arms as they dissolved in a sparkle of blue light. Not taking any time to reflect on his feelings, Jean-Luc turned and ran back into the cave. The battle raged for over an hour, but slowly the Enterprise personnel began to get the upper hand. Jean-Luc had taken command of team two as their leader had been killed. During a particularly intense fire fight he had become separated from his team, chasing a mercenary through a downward sloping tunnel. Coming to a bend, a tiring Jean-Luc didn’t exercise enough caution and was struck in the shoulder by a disruptor beam. His phaser flew from his hand as his entire arm went numb. The stench of his burnt flesh pervaded the tunnel. From the darkness he heard a derisive voice. “Come on, you Starfleet scum, I’m waiting.” Squinting his eyes, Jean-Luc saw his phaser, but to get it he would have to expose himself. Determined to take this enemy, Jean-Luc threw caution to the winds and dived forward, rolling end over end. Just as he was about to pick up his weapon, a well-aimed blast disintegrated it. Caught in the open, Jean-Luc squinted in the dim light, seeing for the first time that he had reached some kind of command centre. A tall, haggard-looking Cardassian stood, feet braced and a disruptor in his hand, but Jean-Luc could easily see the warning light of a depleted battery glowing on the weapon. Trusting his luck, Jean-Luc scrabbled to his feet and launched himself at his larger opponent. He heard the click of a non-functioning weapon just as his injured shoulder crashed into the Cardassian’s chest. Driven backwards by the impact, both men fell to the ground. Jean-Luc was smaller and lighter and had a useless arm, but he was well versed in both martial arts and wrestling. He twisted in the Cardassian’s grasp and wrapped his legs around his adversary’s neck. He squeezed as hard as he could, but it wasn’t enough. The Cardassian got his hands between Jean-Luc’s legs and drove upwards, hitting the Captain in the testicles. Agony lanced through Jean-Luc’s body and his grip failed. Immediately the Cardassian rolled to his left, trying to regain his feet. Jean-Luc summoned all his strength and swept his legs, tripping the alien up. Once again on his side, the Cardassian punched Jean-Luc flush on his nose, breaking it. The next blow was a full bodied punch to his stomach. Jean-Luc curled up on his side, barely able to breathe. The Cardassian was quickly on his feet, repeatedly kicking his foe. Knowing he was losing and not far from being killed, in desperation Jean-Luc grabbed the foot next time the Cardassian tried to kick him and twisted violently sideways. The Cardassian lost his balance and fell. Jean-Luc fell on him, driving him to the rock floor. With one hand on his chin and the other gripping his hair, Jean-Luc wrenched the Cardassian’s head around, snapping the man’s neck. The Cardassian’s body shivered briefly then laid still, his cruel eyes staring into nothingness. Jean-Luc slowly got to his feet, his own body a cacophony of pain. He gave the Cardassian’s body one last look and was about to leave when he heard a small sound. Immediately on his guard again, Jean-Luc grew still, listening carefully. He was rewarded when he heard the small noise again. It was a quiet clinking sound and it came from the deepest recesses of the small cavern. Taking the fact that no one was shooting at him, Jean-Luc picked up a small light from the wall and crept cautiously forward, holding the light up. Behind some debris he discovered the source of the sounds and what he found almost made him weep. Chained to the wall was a little alien. It was cowering, shivering in terror and almost trying to meld into the rock wall itself. By his feeble light, Jean-Luc could see it had many wounds on its body, some new, some healing and some old. Its matted, filthy fur was missing in places and its large, oval, violet eyes had vertical pupils and nictitating membranes. It was bipedal and appeared to have six fingers and toes on each hand and foot, each digit terminating in a soft, round pad. There was no nose as such, just two small holes and a small mouth, framed by plump, purple lips. Around one ankle was a cruel manacle which, over time, had resulted in an ulcerating, suppurating wound. The manacle was attached to a short heavy chain which in turn was connected to an eyebolt in the cave wall. Appalled by what he saw, Jean-Luc went down on one knee and held out his hand, saying softly and gently, “It’s all right; I’m here to help you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” It was clear the little alien was quite young. It looked up at Jean-Luc with limpid eyes and his heart squeezed in sympathy. He slowly stood, saying softly, “Let me see if I can find something to set you free.” Hating leaving the little creature in the dark, Jean-Luc set the light down near it and made his way back to the other wall where there was another light. Strewn all over the floor were articles of contraband. After rummaging around for several minutes, Jean-Luc found a Starfleet issue phaser. It had little power left in its battery, but Jean-Luc thought there might be just enough. He made his way back to the little alien and it cowered again, but when Jean-Luc knelt beside it, it seemed to calm. In his gentlest voice he softly said, “I am going to cut the manacle off your leg. It will get a little hot, but it won’t burn you.” It was the work of mere seconds to cut the fetter off. The little alien didn’t move, and its eyes never left Jean-Luc. Very slowly the Captain lifted his hand and gently stroked its head, saying quietly, “Whatever you have endured, it’s over now, you’re safe.” Just then he heard his First Officer call. “Captain Picard? Are you there?” Jean-Luc stood and stepped away from the little alien. He called out, “In here, Will.” He had taken only a few steps when the alien suddenly moved and with remarkable speed. Just as Will and three security staff entered the cavern, the alien wrapped its arms and legs around Jean-Luc’s left leg and hugged tightly. Will, on seeing Jean-Luc’s predicament, stifled a chuckle. Jean-Luc looked down at the little alien to see it staring intently up at him. He bent, trying to ease its grip of his leg, but the little alien refused to let go. Rather than force the issue, Jean-Luc chose to momentarily ignore it. Straightening his aching back, he faced his First Officer with as much dignity and authority as he could muster under the circumstances and said, “Report.” Will let out a long breath. “It’s over, Captain, we have control.” “Casualties?” With a scowl to mask his sorrow, Will ground out, “Four dead, seven wounded.” Jean-Luc remained stoic. “And the mercenaries?” Will shook his head in bewilderment. “They committed suicide rather than be taken prisoner, Sir.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Very well. Contact the ship and have help sent down to get our wounded back to the ship. Then collect all the bodies and contraband.” The big, bearded man nodded. “Aye, Captain.” As Will was sending his orders, a security staff member appeared at Jean-Luc’s side. “Sir? You are in need of medical assistance. Will you come with me please, Captain?” Jean-Luc again looked down into the almost liquid gaze of the little alien. He bent and tried again to gently prise the creature from his leg, but unless he used considerable force, it wasn’t going to let him go. Jean-Luc sighed in frustration and embarrassment as he had to walk all the way to the surface with the little alien attached to his leg. Data was waiting for him as he rematerialised in Sick Bay. About to report, Data’s eyes fell to the little alien, still clinging to Jean-Luc’s leg, but now with its face pressed against his thigh. The android opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but Jean-Luc’s no-nonsense tone cut him off. “How is Doctor Crusher?” With his attention once again on his duty, Data managed a small smile of encouragement. “She has been treated and is well, Captain, in fact she is in her office, preparing to receive the casualties.” Casting a quick look at the alien, Jean-Luc stifled a sigh and said softly, “Would you go and get her please, Data…and do so quietly.” The android nodded. “Yes, Captain.” He was gone only a minute or two and soon returned with Beverly. She saw the alien, but before she could say anything about it, Jean-Luc looked deeply into her eyes, silently sending her his love. She returned his gaze in kind and in the space of a few seconds they had re-established their equilibrium. Feeling immensely relieved that she was all right, Jean-Luc asked softly, “How do you feel?” He was well aware that, although she had been healed, there would be lingering aches and pains for days to come. Beverly smiled bravely and shrugged. “I’m okay.” Jean-Luc was about to ask more, but Beverly suddenly went down on one knee and studied the little alien. Without looking up at her lover she asked, “What do we have here?” Jean-Luc sighed. “I rescued it from a Cardassian who I think was the leader. It was chained to a wall and once I freed it, it quickly reached me and has been clinging to my leg ever since.” Beverly reached into her coat pocket and took out a medical tricorder. She did a perfunctory scan, then, as she slowly stood, she read the information. Her frown was a deep one. “Well you both look like you’ve been doing one of Worf’s calisthenics programs and you, Jean-Luc need medical assistance, but this little one is a bit of a mystery. I can see it’s injured, but I’ll need to do some more scans before I can help it.” She looked up from her tricorder to ask, “Can you get it off your leg?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, not yet and I don’t want to use force. It’s been abused enough; I don’t want to make matters worse.” Going down on one knee again, Beverly said quietly, “I’ll give it a try.” She gently placed her hands under the alien’s armpits and tried to ease it away from Jean-Luc’s leg, but all that did was make it grip tighter and look up into Jean-Luc’s eyes. The expression of panic and the silent plea to be left alone was enough for Jean-Luc to say quietly, “Stop, Beverly.” The Doctor stood and said softly, “I’ll get a sedative.” As she turned, Jean-Luc whispered, “Make it something gentle.” With a knowing smile, Beverly nodded and walked away. She was back in seconds with a hypospray in her hand. She knelt at Jean-Luc’s feet, talking softly to the little alien and, as she applied to nozzle to the alien’s arm, Jean-Luc gently stroked its head. There was a hiss of the hypospray and the alien opened its mouth in a silent scream before it went completely limp and slid down Jean-Luc’s leg and into Beverly’s hands. At a quiet call, help was summoned to take the alien to a biobed. Beverly stood, taking Jean-Luc’s elbow. “Now you, come and lie down.” Jean-Luc stood his ground and shook his head, surprising Beverly. She immediately thought he was going to refuse treatment and return to the Bridge. About to protest, Jean-Luc realised what she was thinking and raised a placating hand. “It’s not what you think, Beverly. I’m only too happy to be treated, but I want you to treat the alien. I can be treated by Selar.” He saw disappointment and confusion in her eyes. Wishing he could take her hands, he instead tried to explain. “Beverly, that little alien has been through a horrible experience…who knows how long it has been imprisoned? I think it’s quite young and I can think of no one better qualified to deal with a young, traumatised little alien than you. You are kind and compassionate and I know you will do your best to heal it. Yes, I would prefer you treat me, but in this one instance, I think that little waif deserves your help more than me.” Overcome with love for the man, Beverly smiled with suspiciously moist eyes and gave a silent nod. Jean-Luc was led away to a biobed by a nurse and treated by Selar, the Vulcan Second in Command of Sick Bay. His injuries were many, but none life threatening. Having been healed he was placed under regeneration beams and surprised himself by dozing off. In fact he was well asleep when Beverly appeared at his bedside. She was loath to wake him, but she desperately needed to talk to him. With a gentle shake of his shoulder he was immediately awake and alert. He began to sit up, saying brusquely, “What is it?” But Beverly gently pushed him back down. He looked up at her and immediately saw anger and sadness in her eyes. In a gentler voice he asked, “Beverly, what is it?” She sighed and hitched her backside on the edge of his bed. “It’s the little alien, Jean-Luc. You were right she is very young, my bone scans put her age at between four and five.” She sighed again, “And the oldest injury I can find is about four years old. Jean-Luc…I think she’s been held captive for most of her short life.” The Captain briefly closed his eyes, sympathy and anger permeating his being. Beverly rubbed her eyes, saying with a voice laced with anger, “She has been systematically abused, Jean-Luc. I found most of her bones have been broken more than once. She has soft tissue injuries…God, those bastards even forcibly removed most of her damn teeth!” She held up her hand, “Don’t worry, I’ve replaced them, but they’re deciduous anyway. In a couple of years she’ll grow new ones. But, Jean-Luc, there’s more, much worse.” Knowing they were alone, Jean-Luc took Beverly’s hand in his and squeezed it. “Tell me.” With tears in her eyes, Beverly’s voice trembled. “She has suffered terrible sexual abuse. Her genitalia and internal reproductive organs were horribly damaged, even her anus and rectum were brutally damaged and my scans showed some of the damage was years old! That poor little one has suffered for most of her life, Jean-Luc.” Anger, sympathy and outrage swirled inside Jean-Luc, then the memory of the Cardassian’s neck breaking surfaced in his mind and he said grimly, “Well at least her tormentor won’t hurt anyone ever again.” Beverly sniffed softly, saying quietly, “He’s dead?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, I killed him.” They were silent for a few minutes before Jean-Luc asked, “Do you know what species she is?” Beverly shook her head. “I haven’t a clue and there’s nothing on record even remotely like her. She’s basically humanoid, there’s not too much difference internally, but her brain is like nothing I’ve ever seen before. I can tell you there are high levels of psilosynine in what I think is the hippocampus, leading me to hypothesise she may be telepathic.” Jean-Luc gently rubbed his fingers over his lower lip. “Hmm. So far I’ve not heard her make a sound.” Beverly nodded. “That would be consistent with what I’ve seen. She has no larynx.” Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “So what do we do with her?” Beverly shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t know. I have repaired all her physical damage, but she has been so traumatised…I’m not sure she will ever make a full psychological recovery and the thought of handing her off to someone else makes by blood run cold. Maybe she should stay here with us while we try and find where she comes from. Who knows, perhaps there’s some parents out there somewhere who are searching for their missing daughter?” Jean-Luc gave that some thought, then nodded. “I agree with you. If she is ever to learn to trust again it could be here on the Enterprise.” He attempted to sit up again, but Beverly placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. “Uh uh, not for another twenty minutes, and you’ll be having an analgesic shot before you’re discharged.” He hid is irritation well, he knew what arguing with Beverly about medical matters would get him…nothing but grief. He smiled and said hopefully, “So I can return to duty then?” With a kind smile to ease his disappointment, Beverly shook her head. “No, you’re in for three days rest in your quarters.” That did not go down well. “Beverly, that’s ludicrous! You were more badly injured than me and you’re on duty!” Sighing at the inevitability of these arguments, Beverly adopted a more Doctor-like tone. “For your information, I’m on restricted duty. I intended to spend most of my time off with you.” Jean-Luc’s ears reddened as he lowered his eyes and said softly, “Oh.” Then Beverly bent to whisper in his ear, “And believe me, when that hypo wears off, your balls are going to ache. You’re going to want me and my med kit around.” The flush of red on his ears spread to his face. He cleared his throat and tried to gather his dignity around him. “I see. Well in that case it would seem I have no choice.” Beverly straightened and smiled widely. “No, you don’t. Now I’ll be back in about twenty minutes, you just lie here and relax.” She was gone before he could formulate a retort. As promised, Jean-Luc was discharged after he’d had his pain killing hypo. As usual, with time on his hands he soon found himself bored. He’d spoken to Will and knew that the mission was well in hand and so far no other ships had been detected. So, two and a half hours after he’d entered his quarters, he had little to do other than select a book and settle down to read. He’d only read the first two paragraphs when a call came from Beverly. Her voice was urgent. “Crusher to Picard!” On his feet immediately, the book forgotten, Jean-Luc replied, “Picard here, go ahead.” “Captain, I need you in Sick Bay immediately!” He was striding to the door as he said curtly, “I’m on my way, Picard out.” On first entering Sick Bay, Jean-Luc saw straight away that a group of the staff had gathered at one of the laboratory’s open doors. He marched over, saying brusquely, “Make a hole!” Hearing their Captain’s voice brought an immediate response. The small crowd cleared and Jean-Luc entered to see Beverly and her head nurse, Alyssa Ogawa kneeling near a table. Jean-Luc bent and saw the little alien cowering under the table in a corner. He said quietly, “Doctor?” Turning her head, Jean-Luc saw distress in Beverly’s eyes. “As soon as she regained consciousness she bolted in here. We can’t get her to come out.” Jean-Luc moved closer and said softly, “Perhaps you and the Lieutenant could move back.” They did so and Jean-Luc sat down, just at the edge of the table. He held out his hand, saying softly, “It’s all right, no one will hurt you.” In his mind he distinctly heard his name. He frowned and turned to Beverly. “Did you hear that?” Beverly shook her head in confusion. “Hear what?” “My name. She said my name.” Again Beverly shook her head. “I didn’t hear anything.” She turned to her nurse. “Did you, Alyssa?” The small Asian woman shook her head. “No, Doctor, I heard nothing.” Jean-Luc turned his attention back to the little alien, again holding out his hand. “Come to me, it’s all right.” Like a whisper in his mind he heard, “Jean-Luc, help me.” He knew instinctively that no one else had heard what she’d said. Instead of talking out loud, he thought, “I will help you. Come to me.” Slowly the little alien moved out of her hiding place and settled on Jean-Luc’s lap, her arms and legs encircling him and her head nestled in the crook of his neck. With his usual grace, despite his burden, Jean-Luc rose to his feet. The little alien hugged him tightly, her emaciated body trembling. He turned to the two waiting women and said quietly, “She has spoken to me telepathically. She asked me to help her.” Beverly turned to her nurse and smiled as she said, “That will be all, thank you, Alyssa.” Once she had gone, Beverly asked, “What are you going to do?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc shrugged. “That depends. Do you need her to stay in Sick Bay?” Beverly shook her head. “No.” As he gently stroked the matted hair on the alien’s back, Jean-Luc sighed again. “Then I might as well take her back to my quarters. What are her medial requirements?” Beverly retrieved a PADD from her pocket and inputted some information. “This should tell you all you need to know. She should be hungry, but it’s possible she’s been starved so long she may need to be coaxed into eating. Start with something light, chicken soup and some soft bread and a glass of warm milk. Offer food as often as she’ll take it, she’s grossly underweight for her height. And she needs sleep, but you’ll probably have to stay with her in case she has nightmares. Other than that, just be with her; offer her affection and gentle care.” Wrinkling his nose, Jean-Luc asked, “Can I wash her?” Beverly offered a rueful smile. “If she’ll let you. You might find she won’t allow you to do much with her. Keep in mind the abuse she’s suffered. In all probability the only physical contact she’s had has been abusive, either sexual or physical.” Jean-Luc nodded, his face grim. Still gently stroking the fur on the alien’s back, he slowly walked out of the lab and ignored the curious looks of the staff as he left Sick Bay. As he walked through the corridors on his way to his quarters he also studiously ignored the gapes of surprise from the crewmembers he passed. It was with some heartfelt relief that he finally entered his quarters. Still holding the PADD, he had both arms around the alien and she had kept her face buried in the crook of his neck, but she sensed his relaxing as the doors to his quarters closed and she slowly lifted her head and warily looked around. Jean-Luc watched her carefully before saying softly, “This is my home.” Words whispered in his mind. “You live here?” He nodded. “Yes.” Taking a little more interest in her surroundings, she silently asked, “Have you always lived here?” With a smile, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. I was born on a planet called Earth and I grew up there, but I have spent many, many years in space and I have come to think of the ships I have lived on as home.” Craning her neck to look over her shoulder, she said warily, “Where is the chain?” Dismayed, Jean-Luc hugged her a little tighter. “There are no chains, little one. No one will ever chain you again. No one will ever hurt you again.” She looked into his eyes, silently asking, “How can you know that? There are others on this ship.” Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes, trying to keep his sorrow at bay. “I am the Captain, the leader of all the people on this ship and they must obey me. I can order them to not hurt you, but I can tell you such behaviour is not our way. We are explorers, we seek only peace. No one on this ship will hurt you, I promise.” Still staring into his eyes with an expression of utter guileless innocence, the little alien said silently, “And you will not hurt me.” He had to blink away tears as he said quietly, “No, I will never hurt you.” They remained silent for a while before Jean-Luc said softly, “Would you like to hop down and look around?” Her response was to snuggle further into his embrace. Despite his sadness, Jean-Luc had to smile. He settled her light weight into his arms and asked, “Would you like something to eat?” She lifted her head, her eyes showing confusion. “Something to eat?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. Although Doctor Crusher has given me only a small list of foods you can eat now, once you are stronger you will be able to eat anything you want.” “Why would I eat anything I want?” Jean-Luc remembered Beverly’s warnings about the alien being starved. “Because we eat when we’re hungry, we need food to survive, but even so, eating food can be a very nice experience.” The little alien seemed to be confused, so Jean-Luc moved to the replicator, saying quietly, “I will get us some food and we can eat it together. How about that?” The alien stayed silent so Jean-Luc went ahead with his idea. He replicated the chicken soup, bread and warm milk for the alien and a light chicken salad for himself. It was a little difficult getting the dishes to the table with only one hand available, but soon enough he sat with the food in front of them. Picking up his fork, Jean-Luc speared some salad and meat and proceeded to eat it. When the alien had made no attempt to eat, Jean-Luc put down his fork and picked up the soup spoon. He filled it and lifted it to the alien’s mouth. She looked at the contents of the spoon, then at Jean-Luc. He demonstrated by opening his mouth. She copied him and he spoon fed her. Her all ready large, oval eyes widened as she tasted the soup for the first time. She swallowed and Jean-Luc asked, “Do you like it?” Her reaction both surprised and saddened him. “It is not cold!” The Captain summoned a smile. “No. Although some soups are served cold, most are eaten hot. Here, try this.” He tore off some of the soft bread and dipped it in the soup. The alien took it into her mouth and frowned. Jean-Luc recalled that until recently she’s had no teeth, so he pantomimed chewing. She copied him and again her eyes widened in surprise. Jean-Luc put the spoon in her hand and said, “Would you like to try?” Instead of answering him, she let go of him and turned on his lap, straddling his thigh. Jean-Luc kept one arm around her as she took her first attempts at feeding herself with a spoon. It took her a while and it made a mess, but she finished all the soup and bread. Next, Jean-Luc wrapped her hands around the glass and helped her guide it to her mouth. Again, it caused a mess, but most of the milk went down. Jean-Luc finished his salad, ignoring the fact that his left thigh was wet with soup and milk as was her fur. Since he had first found her, Jean-Luc had been aware of her frightful odour. He’d assumed Beverly would clean her in Sick Bay, but obviously she had intended to do it when she regained consciousness. That, of course, proved impossible. Her dull brown fur was matted and soiled with faecal matter and urine. Jean-Luc stood and went into the bathroom. The alien immediately turned in his grasp, wrapping herself around him again. He smiled and gently stroked her back. “It’s all right, I just thought you might enjoy being clean.” She lifted her head from his shoulder, again confused. “Clean?” Jean-Luc smiled warmly. “Part of keeping our bodies healthy is to keep it clean. To do that, we wash. Also, it stops us from developing what we call, body odour.” With her large limpid eyes, she looked up into his eyes. “Body odour.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. Smell me.” The little alien moved her head closer to Jean-Luc and delicately sniffed. Jean-Luc then said, now smell you.” She lowered her head and sniffed her chest. Looking back at Jean-Luc he could see she didn’t understand. With a sigh he realised he was going to have to shower with her. He reasoned a bath was out of the question…she would never let him go of him to do it. It took some doing, but Jean-Luc managed to undress with her still clinging to him. Once he was naked she began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes, but Jean-Luc calmed her, saying softly, “It’s all right, I won’t hurt you. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.” She was startled when he turned on the shower, but as he stepped under the spray her nictitating membranes opened and closed rapidly as the water cascaded over both of them. Once they were both thoroughly wet, Jean-Luc told her, “Hold on to me, I need both hands free.” She tightened her hold and Jean-Luc reached for the soap. As he began to wash her fur, the water turned a muddy brown as it went down the drain. Once her back and legs were clean, Jean-Luc considered how he was going to wash her front. In the end he sat down and turned her around so that she sat on his legs, leaving him free to wash her thoroughly. Finally clean all over, Jean-Luc said to her, “I am going to stand and wash myself now. You can hold onto my leg if you like.” This she did and Jean-Luc made quick work of his ablutions. When he was finished he turned off the shower and opened the stall door. With the alien still attached to his leg, he exited the shower and picked up a super absorbent towel. Utilising the same strategy as in the shower, he dried her head, back, arms and legs before turning her so that she was braced against his legs, allowing him to dry her front. She only just tolerated this and as soon as he was finished she turned to cling to his leg again. Jean-Luc quickly dried himself and put on his robe. Hampered somewhat by the alien on his leg, Jean-Luc made it into his bedroom and managed to dress himself in clean clothes. He then picked up the little female and went to the replicator, ordering a soft brush. He went to his favourite chair and sat, explaining quietly, “I am going to brush your fur. I will be very gentle, I promise.” Her day had been too long and much too much had happened to her. With her stomach full and sleepy from the warmth of the shower, as Jean-Luc gently brushed her, her eyes began to droop. Seeing that she was falling asleep, Jean-Luc stopped brushing and wrapped her in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed. The Captain gently stroked her back and was pleasantly surprised when he heard a soft purr. It was lulling and soon after the alien had fallen asleep, Jean-Luc dozed off himself. And that’s where Beverly found them two hours later. On entering Jean-Luc’s quarters, the first thing she noticed was the colour of the alien’s fur. No longer a dull brown, now it was a pleasant tan, each hair tipped in gold, making it shimmer in the light. Making her way quietly across the room, Beverly sat on the low table and gently touched Jean-Luc’s knee. His eyes opened and he immediately looked down at the little alien. Finding her still asleep, he smiled at Beverly, his love for her clear in his dark hazel eyes. Whispering, Beverly asked, “Did she eat anything?” Jean-Luc nodded, whispering, “Yes, a whole bowl of chicken soup, two slices of soft bread and most of a glass of warm milk.” Beverly smiled widely, obviously pleased. She leaned forward and sniffed, her eyebrows raised. “You gave her a bath.” Still whispering, Jean-Luc shook his head slightly. “No, a shower, actually. I doubted she’d let me go to have a bath and I wasn’t prepared to get in with her, so I thought a shower would be better and quicker.” The urge to stroke the fine, shining fur was hard to suppress. Beverly marvelled at the change. “My God, Jean-Luc, she looks gorgeous…and she smells nice.” He smiled. “I know. I was brushing her fur when she fell asleep; it was as if I couldn’t stop touching her. It feels as soft as it looks.” Just then the little alien stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at Jean-Luc, then turned and gazed solemnly at Beverly. The Doctor smiled, saying softly, “Hello. How do you feel?” In Jean-Luc’s mind her gentle voice appeared. “Why does she ask that?” For Beverly’s benefit, Jean-Luc spoke out loud. “This is my best friend, Doctor Beverly Crusher. She is the one who made you well again.” The little female kept staring at Beverly. “What is a Doctor?” “A Doctor is a person who heals the sick and injured.” The alien turned and looked at Jean-Luc, her large clear eyes almost glowing. “She asked me how I felt.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, she is concerned for you. She wants to know how you feel so if you’re not feeling well, she can make you better. How do you feel?” The alien seemed to frown. “I no longer hurt and inside I feel…different.” Jean-Luc gently stroked her back. “Different good, or different bad?” The alien had to think about that. Eventually she said silently, “Different good.” With a smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “That’s probably because of two things. One is that Beverly has healed the damage you had inside your body and the other is that you have eaten a good meal. Would you like some more to eat?” The little alien nodded, but before Jean-Luc could stand, she gripped his neck and silently said, “Why are you called Jean-Luc?” “It is my name.” “What is a name?” Jean-Luc frowned. “It is the way by which we are known. Each person has their own name. Do you know your name?” She thought about that for a minute or two, then said silently, “Filthy little whore.” Anger and sadness surged through Jean-Luc. He repeated what she had said to Beverly and watched as tears welled in her eyes. Suppressing his emotions, Jean-Luc looked into the alien’s eyes and said firmly, “That is not your name.” She appeared confused. “It is the only thing I was called.” Jean-Luc hugged her to him, struggling to keep his tears at bay. “That is a bad thing, little one, and undeserved. Why don’t we give you a new name?” She frowned. “A new name?” Jean-Luc summoned a smile. “Yes, a brand new name, any name you want.” She seemed to think about that, then looked at him guilelessly. “If I can choose any name I want, I want to be called Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc stifled his surprise and amusement to say gently, “Jean-Luc is a masculine name, a name given to a male. You are a female, you need a female name.” The little alien frowned and looked at Beverly. “Beverly is female?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” “Then I will be called Beverly.” Frowning, Jean-Luc explained to Beverly what she had said, then looked to Beverly for help. She smiled and said softly, “Don’t you think it might be a little bit confusing if both of us are known by the same name?” The alien just stared silently. Jean-Luc suddenly realised the alien knew no names. He looked at Beverly, saying, “Why don’t we choose for her?” Beverly shrugged diffidently, but there was doubt in her eyes. “Well I suppose, but wouldn’t it be better if we gave her a few alternatives and let her choose?” The Captain gave a thoughtful nod. “That’s a good idea.” Turning his attention back to the alien, Jean-Luc said, “Would you like that? If we offered you some names and you chose the one you wanted?” She sighed and rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder. After a few seconds she said silently, “Yes.” Several names were mentioned, but the alien didn’t seem overly impressed. She interrupted to ask Jean-Luc, “What female name do you like most of all?” Jean-Luc sighed, saying quietly, “This is to be your choice, not mine.” She looked into his eyes and his heart melted. “Please tell me, Jean-Luc.” He looked pleadingly at Beverly, but she hadn’t heard what the alien had said. Jean-Luc closed his eyes, his only option but to tell the truth. “Yvette.” “And why do you like that name the most of all?” He sighed. “It was my mother’s name.” Confusion clouded her perfectly clear eyes. “What is a mother?” When Jean-Luc covered his eyes with his hand, Beverly asked gently, “What is it, Jean-Luc? What did she say?” He explained and Beverly lowered her head, saying softly, “Dear God…” The little alien saw the reaction her words had made, but unknown to Jean-Luc and Beverly, she also sensed their emotions. She began to tremble and when her voice subtly appeared in Jean-Luc’s mind, she was frightened. “I have done something wrong.” Jean-Luc immediately hugged her, saying softly, “No, no you haven’t.” “Then why are you sad?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked into the alien’s eyes and asked gently, “How long were you imprisoned? How long were you kept?” Confusion again clouded her eyes. “I have always been the property of my master.” Jean-Luc’s eyes hardened. “The Cardassian?” The alien shrugged. “The large one, the one you killed.” Struggling to keep his anger at bay, Jean-Luc said evenly, “And you always belonged to him.” The alien nodded. “Yes, but sometimes, if one of the others pleased him, he would give me to them. They kept me for a day or sometimes a day and a night. They hurt me.” Jean-Luc told Beverly what the alien had said and she too struggled with her emotions. The little female’s trembling worsened. “Why are you so sad and angry? What have I done?” Jean-Luc gently stroked her head, saying softly, “You have done nothing wrong. We are sad because of what you have suffered. You asked me what a mother is. Most species are born with two parents, the people who created their offspring. The female parent is called a mother and the male a father. You don’t remember your mother and father?” The alien shook her head. “No.” Beverly sat forward, making the alien shrink back from her. Jean-Luc reassured her by stroking her back. “May I ask how it is you speak Standard?” Looking at Jean-Luc, the alien asked, “The words we use?” Jean-Luc nodded, “Yes. It’s known as Federation Standard, but long ago it was called English.” “Oh. I know four different ways of talking. There were many in my master’s group, from many worlds. Standard was used often, but I mostly thought in my master’s tongue.” Jean-Luc told Beverly what had been said. Beverly nodded, keeping a smile on her face. “I see. And did you ever talk with your master?” The alien shook her head, saying to Jean-Luc, “No, not like we are talking, he forbade it. The only times I spoke to him was to beg him to stop what he was doing to me, but that made him beat me, so I learned to stay silent.” After taking a moment to compose himself, Jean-Luc told Beverly what he’d heard. Beverly fisted her hands, muttering darkly, “Death was too good for that bastard.” Calming a little, the alien asked Jean-Luc, “Why does what happened to me make you sad?” Jean-Luc sighed. How do you explain compassion to someone who’s never experienced it? “What happened to you was very, very wrong. No one should ever have been treated like you have been, especially one so young. We feel sad because we wish it had never happened and that we could have prevented it somehow.” The little alien lowered her head onto Jean-Luc’s shoulder and sighed. “You said no one will hurt me now. That makes me feel…different. Like I have never felt before.” Before Jean-Luc could ask, she said solemnly, “Good different.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jean-Luc said softly, “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” He rose with the alien wrapped around his chest and waist. Beverly waved him to a seat, saying lightly, “I’ll replicate, what would you like?” He wasn’t really hungry, but he knew the little female wouldn’t eat unless he did, so he thought briefly and said, “Beef vegetable soup, please…and a cup of Earl Grey.” Beverly gave the order, then, after a moment’s thought turned and asked the alien, “Would you like to try the same soup as Jean-Luc?” She looked up at Jean-Luc and nodded. Beverly smiled, saying, “And some soft bread too, I bet.” She placed the order, then, having placed the bowls, plates and cups on the table, replicated herself a bowl of pasta. As Beverly ate, she quietly observed Jean-Luc encouraging the alien to eat with a spoon. She did better than before and this time Jean-Luc put a napkin on his leg, so when she was finished, there wasn’t too much mess. He wiped the few drips off the fur of her front and smiled. “You did well. Now, would you like me to help you with the milk?” The alien stared at the cup but seemed to work out how to hold the handle. Using two hands, she carefully picked it up and drank without spilling any. Jean-Luc stroked her head, making her purr again. Beverly raised her eyebrows in surprise. “How long has she been doing that?” Jean-Luc smiled down at the little female and sighed. “She’s only done it once before. I’d like to think it means she feels contented.” Noting the drooping eyes, Beverly said quietly, “I think she needs to sleep.” Jean-Luc nodded and rose, going to his chair. As soon as he’d sat, the alien snuggled into his embrace and quickly dozed off. Beverly took a seat opposite and said softly, “You’ve taken quiet a shine to her, haven’t you. I know how you feel about children, Jean-Luc. Why is this one so different?” Jean-Luc looked down at the helpless little alien and sighed, gently stroking her head, “I don’t know.” He sighed again. “As soon as I saw her there was this…connection, this…I don’t know…this bond. It was instantaneous and quite potent.” Beverly nodded thoughtfully. “Well she’s telepathic, perhaps she just sensed your good intentions…your compassion?” Jean-Luc nodded, then said reflectively, “I think she’s empathic too. Didn’t you notice her picking up on our feelings?” With a soft gasp, Beverly’s face showed her outrage. “Jean-Luc, do you realise what that means?” The Captain sighed heavily and briefly closed his eyes. “That she was aware of not only what her tormentors were thinking while they were abusing her, but feeling? Yes, I realise.” Rubbing her brow, Beverly said quietly, “She really needs to see Deanna.” Jean-Luc grimaced. “I agree, but at the moment she doesn’t seem to want to communicate with anyone but me. Perhaps in a few days, when she’s not so frightened?” With a shrug, Beverly sighed. “Well I suppose you have a point, but it wouldn’t hurt to at least introduce Deanna. Start the ball rolling, so to speak.” Jean-Luc felt a surge of protectiveness and had to struggle to think clearly. He took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right, of course.” He sighed again, his face showing his distress. “You have to forgive me, Beverly; I’m in uncharted waters here. I’m feeling things for this poor little waif that I never expected to feel for anyone but you.” Beverly smiled sympathetically. “It’s all right, Jean-Luc. I kinda like the thought that you can feel that way for her. It’s a side of you I never thought I’d see.” Jean-Luc smiled ruefully, “Me neither.” Beverly rose, kissed Jean-Luc’s cheek and went into his bedroom, quickly re-emerging with a med kit. Whispering, she said cheekily, “How’s you balls?” Sighing with exasperation, Jean-Luc glowered. “You know very well they’re aching.” As she took a hypo out of her kit, Beverly sighed and rolled her eyes. “And you weren’t going to say anything, were you.” Jean-Luc huffed quietly. “What’s the point? You knew, didn’t you?” Beverly injected the man, saying quietly, but with heat, “Gods, Jean-Luc, there are times when I could throttle you!” Suddenly Jean-Luc’s face showed surprise, followed by disgust. Confused, Beverly said urgently, “What?” Instead of saying anything, Jean-Luc looked down to see a spreading stain on his trousers. Beverly chuckled quietly, whispering, “Well it seems she’s not toilet trained.” With a sigh of resignation, Jean-Luc gently got to his feet and started to walk to the bathroom. The alien woke and sensed his discomfort. “What is it, Jean-Luc?” The Captain remained silent until they reached the bathroom. There he sat on a seat. “You have soiled yourself. We need to clean you and I need to wash and change my trousers.” The alien seemed upset. “I do not understand.” This was not a conversation Jean-Luc was happy to have, but he needed to explain. “Do you remember how I told you our bodies need food and drink to survive?” That brought a silent nod. “Well, once our bodies process the food and drink, it creates waste products, the material the body doesn’t need. Those waste products are excreted in the form of urine, which is liquid and faeces, which are solid.” The alien nodded, saying, “I know that. If I soiled my master while he was hurting me, he beat me.” Jean-Luc stroked her head. “Well that won’t happen anymore, but we don’t just allow our bodies to excrete our waste any time we want and when we do, it is in an appropriate place, called a toilet.” Those limpid eyes looked into his as she tried to understand. “A toilet?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. Most toilets are located in bathrooms, like this one, but sometimes they are on their own. Would you like me to show you the toilet?” She nodded, so Jean-Luc stood and went to the toilet. He lifted the lid, saying, “You sit on it and void your waste, then clean yourself with the paper. When you are finished, you press this button and the waste is taken away. Then you wash your hands and dry them.” “Why?” Stifling a sigh, Jean-Luc explained, “Because bodily waste contains things that can make you sick. Washing your hands not only protects you, but others too.” The alien stared down at the toilet, obviously thinking about what she’d been told. She looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes and said silently, “You wish me to control the waste that comes from my body and do it in the toilet.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes I do, but I will understand if you make some mistakes. You will not be punished, do you understand?” Nodding, the alien pointed to the shower. “Will we go in there again?” Jean-Luc shook his head, “No, I think we can get cleaned up with just a small wash.” She looked down at the stain on Jean-Luc’s trousers and looked sad. “But you will have to get different coverings?” He nodded, smiling. “Yes, but that’s all right, I have more and it is easy to clean these.” Fortunately the alien hadn’t soiled too much of her fur and Jean-Luc coaxed her into sitting at his feet to let him take his trousers off, but to move back into the bedroom she immediately clung to his leg. However, he did manage to get her to sit on his bed while he put on a clean pair of pants. Feeling like he’d had a minor victory, they made their way back into the living area to find Beverly with a picture book she’d replicated. Knowing the alien wouldn’t take it from her, she gave it to Jean-Luc, saying, “You might find this useful.” He took his seat and opened the book, immediately smiling. It had all sorts of pictures of various species of children doing many seemingly mundane, but important things. Jean-Luc offered the book to the alien, saying softly, “This is for you.” She was instantly confused. “For me?” Seeing her dilemma, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, it is called a book and it is a gift from Beverly to you.” “A gift?” Jean-Luc told Beverly what had been said and the Doctor smiled. “A gift is something we give to someone we like. I thought you might find that book helpful. It is yours now.” Tears formed in the alien’s eyes. “Mine?” Gently stroking her head, Jean-Luc said, “Yes, yours…Yvette.” She took the book and hugged it to her with one arm. The other she clung to Jean-Luc’s neck. In his mind he heard, “I have a name…and a book.” When Jean-Luc told Beverly what she’d said, they both quietly wept. As the late afternoon drew towards evening, Beverly, who had been reading, rose from her seat and went into Jean-Luc’s bedroom. She tapped her comm. badge, softly calling, “Crusher to Troi.” Deanna’s cheerful voice answered. “Troi here, Beverly, what can I do for you?” Knowing Jean-Luc may not be happy with her request, Beverly pressed on nonetheless. “Could you drop by the Captain’s quarters after dinner? Say…twenty hundred?” “Certainly. Is there a problem?” Beverly winced and pinched the bridge of her nose. “No. Yes. Look, it’s complicated. Just come, okay?” Beverly heard curiosity and concern in Deanna’s voice as she replied, “All right, see you then.” Taking a deep breath, Beverly went back into the living area to see Jean-Luc and the alien looking at the book as the Captain explained the pictures. They had done this several times, but the little female couldn’t seem to get enough of it. Beverly sat down on the sofa, picked up a PADD and said nonchalantly, “Deanna’s coming by at twenty hundred.” Jean-Luc froze, causing the Yvette to look up at him, worry clouding her eyes. “What is it, Jean-Luc?” The Captain sighed and tried to not feel angry towards Beverly. He smiled down at Yvette and said kindly, “Later tonight, after our evening meal, someone special is going to come to meet you. She is a very good friend of mine called Deanna and if you allow her, she will be able to help you feel better.” Confusion made Yvette’s brow furrow. “But you make me feel better, Jean-Luc, I need no other.” After telling Beverly what Yvette had said, Beverly said softly, “Yvette, do you remember how Jean-Luc told you I heal people?” She nodded silently. “Well, I heal people’s bodies. Deanna heals people’s minds. You have suffered a great deal and your mind has been damaged. Deanna can help to heal your mind, just as I healed your body.” Yvette looked up into Jean-Luc’s mind, tears in her huge eyes. “What would I have to do?” Jean-Luc gently stroked her head, saying gently, “Just talk to her, that’s all.” Shaking her head, Yvette said in Jean-Luc’s mind, “I don’t want to talk to anyone but you.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc tightened his grip on the little alien and said, “Yvette, for many years of my life I was lonely, then I developed my friendship with Beverly. That friendship has grown to love and now we share our lives. That has made me very happy and I find comfort in being able to talk to Beverly about things that worry me. But sometimes I have had experiences that have made me very upset and I found I needed to talk to Deanna. She is very good at what she does. She is gentle and kind and I promise she won’t hurt you. If I am with you, will you try to talk to Deanna?” Instead of answering him, Yvette asked guilelessly, “What is love?” With a frustrated sigh, Jean-Luc rubbed his brow. Beverly asked quietly, “What did she say?” Jean-Luc told her and Beverly sat back, running her fingers through her hair. “Oh, that’s a beaut. How the hell does one explain that?” Jean-Luc offered a wry smile and said impishly, “Care to help?” Holding up her hands, Beverly shook her head. “Oh no, this one is yours alone!” Yvette had been watching the byplay and frowned, but she seemed to understand that both Jean-Luc and Beverly were having difficulty answering her question. With wisdom beyond her years, she said silently, “Is love something you feel?” Somewhat startled, Jean-Luc looked down and nodded. “Yes.” Yvette looked at Beverly, then back at Jean-Luc. “Then all you need to do is feel love and I will understand.” Jean-Luc smiled and told Beverly what they had to do. It was so easy. All they had to do was look in each other’s eyes and the love flowed between them. Yvette’s eyes widened and for the first time since Jean-Luc had found her, she smiled. “That feels so…good. I never knew anyone could feel like that.” Jean-Luc hugged her to him, saying with deep emotion, “Love is the defining condition of the human species. When you find love, you are complete.” Yvette looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes and said with heartfelt intensity, “I love you, Jean-Luc.” He was shocked and worried at the same time. Gently he put his fingers under Yvette’s chin, looking into her eyes and saying, “Yvette, you have suffered for most of your short life and I was the one who rescued you. It is only natural that you should feel something for me, but it can’t be love.” The little female shrugged. “I know what I feel, Jean-Luc. Do you not love me?” He didn’t know what to say. He was loath to hurt her feelings, but he needed to tell the truth. In the end he settled on a compromise. “I care deeply for you, Yvette.” She looked up at him and said cryptically, “That will change.” Deciding to move the conversation back to its origins, Jean-Luc said gently, “Will you talk to Deanna?” After a moment of two, Yvette nodded. “Yes, as long as you are with me.” A thought occurred to Jean-Luc and he voiced it. “And would you consider talking to Beverly?” Yvette looked at Beverly sombrely before nodding. “Yes.” Jean-Luc told Beverly the answer and the Doctor was delighted. Eagerly she sat forward, saying excitedly, “There is something I want to try, Yvette. Would you close your eyes for me? I won’t do anything bad, I promise.” Having received encouragement from Jean-Luc, Yvette closed her eyes but it was dubiously. Beverly lifted her hand so Jean-Luc could see what she was doing and gently pinched the back of her hand. She then said to Yvette, “Open your eyes and tell me what I just did.” Yvette frowned and held up her hand. “You caused a little pain on the back of your hand.” Sitting back, Beverly found it hard to contain her excitement. “So you not only feel other’s emotions, you can feel their physical sensations too?” Yvette merely nodded. Jean-Luc was flabbergasted. “Is it everybody, or only those you concentrate on?” Yvette was becoming uncomfortable with the emotions she was feeling from the couple, but answered anyway. “I can feel everybody, but I have learned how to block those I don’t want to feel. I never wanted to feel what the ones who hurt me felt.” That statement quickly quashed the excitement Jean-Luc and Beverly had felt. Beverly sat forward and reached out to gently stroke Yvette’s side. She tolerated it, but only just. “You are a very remarkable person, Yvette.” She looked up at Jean-Luc. “That is good? I have pleased you?” The Captain hugged her and stroked her head. “Yes, Yvette, that is good, but you don’t have to please me. I am content with you just as you are.” Once again Yvette smiled, making Jean-Luc and Beverly grin. The Captain got to his feet saying firmly, “I think dinner is in order.” Beverly stood and followed her lover to the replicator. “I’ll give you a hand.” Having tolerated her first two meals with no ill effects, Beverly decided she could do with something a little more substantial. When the bowl of penne pasta and cheese was placed in front of her, Yvette sniffed it and smiled. “It smells good” With a quiet chuckle, Jean-Luc said lightly, “And I think you’ll find it tastes even better, but you’re going to need two hands to eat it. Now remember the pictures in your book? The ones of the children eating? They were seated in their own chairs, weren’t they.” Seeing where this was going, Yvette looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes, panic evident. He saw it and hugged her to reassure her. “It’s all right, little one. Look at Beverly and me. We’re sitting on our own chairs aren’t we?” She nodded silently. “Well, if I put this chair right next to mine, you’ll still be close to me.” Yvette considered the situation and reluctantly climbed off Jean-Luc’s lap to sit on her own chair. Only her head and shoulders were above the table, so Jean-Luc got up and retrieved a cushion. While he was gone, Yvette closed her eyes and fisted her hands, being parted from Jean-Luc causing great fear. He knew she was frightened and made sure he stroked her head when he returned. She was trembling, so he said, “You are very brave, Yvette, I am proud of you.” A small smile appeared and Yvette straightened on her cushion. Jean-Luc had to help her, but she negotiated the pasta with a spoon pretty well. Beverly had put some chocolate flavouring in her milk and it was obviously well received. With a full stomach, Yvette climbed back onto Jean-Luc’s lap as he and Beverly sipped their just opened wine. Beverly hummed in appreciation. “Mmm, Jean-Luc, this is delicious.” He smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. “Yes, it’s the ’47.” Beverly’s smile faded and she bowed her head. “Sorry, my love.” Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc, asking softly, “Why are you sad?” Staring into his glass, the Captain said absently, “This wine was made by my brother, but he died.” Yvette frowned, “What is a brother?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc explained, “Mothers and fathers can have male and female children. If they have more than one child of a different gender, then those children become brothers and sisters. The male children are called brothers and the female, sisters. My parents had two male children, so I had a brother called Robert.” Yvette digested that, then said solemnly, “And that makes you sad.” With a frown, Jean-Luc looked down at the little alien, then said softly, “Not because he was my brother, but because he died.” Yvette shrugged. “People die all the time. My master died and I do not feel sad.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc gently stroked Yvette’s back. “I loved my brother, Yvette.” Tears formed in her eyes and she sighed. “I am sorry, Jean-Luc, I did not know.” He smiled down at her, giving her a light hug. “Death is a part of life, but death of a loved one is very painful and that pain resonates for many years, but with time it becomes easier to bear.” With a frown, Yvette asked, “Then wouldn’t it be better not to love and spare the pain?” Shaking his head, Jean-Luc offered a kind smile. “You have felt love. Would you forego that experience just to insulate yourself against the pain of losing a loved one?” She thought about that for a minute or two, then shook her head. “No, Jean-Luc, I would not.” He smiled sadly. “Then you understand.” “Yes.” Unlike the other conversations Yvette had had with Jean-Luc, Beverly heard every word of this one. Knowing her lover was feeling melancholy, she said softly, “Let’s get the table cleared and maybe I can find another book in the replicator files.” Yvette’s eyes actually shone with anticipation. “Another book? For me?” Beverly chuckled, “Uh huh, but you have to earn it.” Immediately suspicious, Yvette said cautiously, “What do I have to do?” Moving to kneel beside the alien, Beverly said gently, “While Jean-Luc and I clear the table, I want you to go and sit in his chair…by yourself.” She looked fearfully across the room, then looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “You wish it, Jean-Luc?” He nodded, but said, “I do, but you must be ready to do it. If you really don’t think you can, then that’s all right.” She turned to Beverly. “I will still get my book?” Beverly considered for a second or two, then nodded. “Yes.” Yvette again looked over at Jean-Luc’s chair. It seemed so far away, but ever so slowly she slid off her chair and inched across the room until she was curled up in Jean-Luc’s chair. Having watched such a demonstration of bravery, Jean-Luc and Beverly cleared the table as quickly as they could. Jean-Luc took the open bottle of wine and the two glasses with him as he went to Yvette, waiting as she moved to the arm of the chair to allow him to sit. Before she reclaimed his lap, he put the bottle and glasses on the low table. Beverly soon joined them, a book in one hand, but her other hand was behind her back. She gave the book to Yvette, smiling at her enthusiasm to see inside it, but what she gave her next made the little alien gasp. “I thought you might like this.” It was a teddy bear, almost, but not quite, the same colour as Yvette’s fur. With the book firmly clasped in one hand, she took the teddy and hugged it, purring loudly. She said nothing; words at that stage were superfluous. Deanna was prompt, arriving at precisely twenty hundred hours. When the door chimed, Yvette curled into Jean-Luc's body, shivering slightly. He gave her a one-armed hug and called quietly, “Come.” The Counsellor came in slowly, knowing she was being watched carefully. At a gesture from Beverly, she sat on the sofa, smiling at Yvette who was peeking out from behind her own arm. “Hello there.” When Yvette remained silent, Jean-Luc looked down at her and said softly, “This is Counsellor Deanna Troi, the person I told you about.” Gently opening her mind, Deanna attempted to sense the alien's emotions, but as soon as she tried, Yvette closed herself off. With surprise registering on her face, Deanna said quietly, “There is no need to hide, I won't hurt you. I am empathic, that means I can feel what others are feeling emotionally.” Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc and said angrily, “I don't want her to feel what I feel!” With a sigh, Jean-Luc said as gently as he could, “But, Yvette, Deanna is here to help you. She needs to feel your emotions.” The little female looked up at Jean-Luc, her face a study in apprehension. “You wish it?” He sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “It's not a matter of what I wish, Yvette, it's what's best for you. Like when Beverly asked you to go to my chair by yourself. You did that, didn't you? Nothing bad happened?” She seemed to give that some thought, then looked into Deanna's mind. To her credit, Deanna kept her immense surprise to herself. She remained calm and made sure her thoughts were friendly. Yvette lowered her arm and sat up on Jean-Luc's lap. He kept one arm around her waist as she leaned forward and thought, “Jean-Luc says you won't hurt me.” Deciding to speak out loud for the benefit of the others, Deanna nodded, saying softly, “That is correct. I will not hurt you.” “And Jean-Luc says you have to do what he tells you.” Again, Deanna nodded. “Yes...to a point. Beverly and I are the only crew members who have the right to make decisions against his orders, but that is only because we are medical personnel. However I would never make a decision concerning you that would hurt you or without asking him first.” Yvette's huge limpid eyes scrutinised Deanna as she tried to make up her mind. Jean-Luc bent his head, saying softly, “Do you trust me, Yvette?” She looked up at him and nodded saying solemnly, “Yes.” He smiled. “Then trust me when I tell you that you need to let Deanna help you.” The little alien turned to look at Deanna and opened her mind. Again, Deanna remained calm as a gamut of emotions flowed through her. Uppermost was fear and remembered pain. Gently, and with great compassion, Deanna said softly, “You have suffered a great deal.” Yvette shrugged. “I did not know I was suffering.” With a frown, Deanna asked, “Can you explain that?” Sighing, Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc, but he have her a gentle squeeze of encouragement and she decided to answer. “I did not know what suffering was. I simply accepted how I was treated, I knew nothing else.” Struggling to keep her own emotions under control, Deanna asked, “You have no memories of home...your parents?” Yvette sighed expansively. “Jean-Luc has asked me the same thing. No, I have always been the property of my master, but now he is dead, I don't know who I belong to.” She looked up at the Captain. “Jean-Luc, I suppose.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything, Deanna shook her head. “You belong to no one but yourself, Yvette. To us, the idea of owning a sentient being is abhorrent. It is also against Federation law.” Yvette gave that some thought, then asked, “But am I a Federation citizen?” Deanna looked at the others and sighed. “We don't know...in fact we don't think so, but as long as you stay with us, you are under the protection of Federation law.” Yvette seemed to give that some thought and the impression Deanna got was one of satisfaction. The Counsellor sat forward and concentrated carefully before gently asking, “Can you let me know what was done to you while you were in captivity?” Immediately on her guard, Yvette asked suspiciously, “Why?” Taking the time to order her thoughts, Deanna said quietly, “If I am to help you, I must know what it is you suffered.” The little alien looked up at Jean-Luc and ne nodded. She turned her attention to Deanna and sighed. “I was regularly beaten and they put their...their...things in me over and over. My master pulled out my teeth so I would not damage his...thing when he put it in my mouth. When they put their things in me it hurt very much...more than the beatings. But that is what I was for, so I did not complain. I did not eat food like I have had here. Every two or three days I was given a bowl of some cold, rancid scraps and another bowl of dirty water. I wasn't allowed to use my hands to eat, or pick up the bowl to drink. I had to use only my mouth. It was my master who used me the most, but if one of the others pleased him, he would give me to him for the day and sometimes a day and a night. When that happened I was always hurt very much...again and again.” Deanna clasped her hands and asked, “Do you know what it was they were doing when they hurt you?” Yvette sighed. “When I was very young I did not have the ability to block out other's thoughts or feelings, so when they hurt me, I knew they were deriving pleasure. This I did not understand and I was very relieved when I gained the ability to block them out. To feel their pleasure as they hurt me was very bad.” Deanna nodded her agreement, sensing Beverly and Jean-Luc's anguish at the periphery of her mind. Deciding to ask a contentious question, Deanna said softly, “Do you know what sex is?” Yvette shook her head. “No.” Deanna looked up at her Captain, addressing him. “Perhaps you could sit with Yvette and go over the computer's sexuality program?” Surprise showed on the man's face. “But, Counsellor, Yvette is only four or five years old.” Deanna smiled and shook her head. “That may be her physical age, Captain, but mentally she is much, much older. It may be that her species either matures mentally much faster than humans, or they may be shorter lived and mature much quicker, thus their mental capabilities are far beyond what could be expected of a human child of the same age. Have you not noticed her perspicacity?” Jean-Luc looked down at Yvette and frowned. “I have noticed she has a good grasp of language and has excellent reasoning skills, but I am ashamed to say I didn't put it down to intelligence. I thought perhaps she was somehow mimicking Beverly and me.” With a shake of her head, Deanna sighed. “No, Sir, she is old beyond her years, and that makes what she suffered that much worse.” Beverly rubbed her brow and shook her head. “I honestly don't know how she survived, either mentally or physically. I take it you read my medical report?” Deanna nodded. “Yes, her internal damage was severe, but that has been healed. It is her mental health that concerns me now.” With a nod, Jean-Luc said softly, “So what can you do?” Deanna frowned, opening her hands to give her words form. “Captain, I don't know if you're aware of it, but she has imprinted on you.” He frowned deeply, shaking his head in confusion. “Imprinted on me?” The Counsellor nodded. “Yes. In the animal kingdom, it is quite common for some species to imprint at birth, that way they know their parent...or parents. Humans have exploited this trait for centuries when domesticating animals. If you think about it, human babies imprint over a fairly short time on their parents.” Jean-Luc looked down at Yvette, still confused. “But what does it mean?” Deanna shrugged. “I'm not completely sure yet, but as it seems you are the first sentient being who has shown her kindness and compassion, she has imprinted on you as if she were a new born. I would postulate that it is the norm for her species.” With realisation dawning, Jean-Luc said softly, “She thinks of me as her parent?” Deanna nodded, doing here best not to smile at her Captain's discomfit. “She will look to you for everything, Captain, from toilet training to reading...everything. You have become the centre of her universe.” Jean-Luc shook his head, trying to dismiss the idea. “This is unacceptable, Counsellor. I don't have the time...” Deanna held up her hand. “You don't have a say in this, Captain...it is done. Even with her level of intelligence and mental maturity, she is, in many ways because of her circumstances, an infant. She trusts you implicitly and Captain, that is no small thing.” Jean-Luc was about to say more when Yvette suddenly sat up and looked at Jean-Luc, letting go of her books to squeeze his hand. In his mind he heard, “Jean-Luc, I need to...I need the toilet.” Jean-Luc looked up and could tell by his companion's expressions that they hadn't heard what Yvette had said. He nodded to the little alien and she gripped his body as he rose from his chair. Rather than carry her to the bathroom, Jean-Luc said softly, “Hop down and walk, I'll hold your hand.” Yvette looked into Jean-Luc's eyes, silently trying to get him to change his mind, but the Captain was gentle yet firm. He eased her down to the floor and she took his hand, the other hugging the teddy to her chest. Standing to her full height, her head came to Jean-Luc's hip. He put the books on the arm of his chair and said to his companions, “We'll be back in a minute or two.” Once they had left the room, Beverly said very quietly, “How is he going to take this?” Deanna shrugged. “It doesn't matter, he has no choice, but I know him well enough to know that he won't abandon the alien. In fact, there seems to have been some kind of reciprocation in the imprinting. He feels far more for her than he's letting on.” Beverly smiled and looked over her shoulder at the closed bedroom door. “She's named after his mother.” Deanna's eyebrows rose. “He named her?” With a shake of her head, Beverly explained. “Not exactly. We were giving Yvette alternatives, you know, nice female names to choose from when she asked Jean-Luc what his favourite female name was. He told her it was his mother's name and, after explaining what a mother was, she immediately accepted the name.” With a quiet chuckle, Beverly confided, “Her first choice for a name was Jean-Luc.” Deanna smiled, but it was with deep sadness. “She is so innocent, yet so damaged. Imagine it, Beverly. As far as she can remember, her only interaction with any other sentient beings has been abuse. Is it any wonder she has bonded so thoroughly with someone as...noble...as the Captain?” Beverly looked over her shoulder again and sighed. She could only shake her head. Jean-Luc had led Yvette to the toilet, but she insisted on holding both his hand and the teddy as she went about her business. This proved a problem when she finished. She looked up at the somewhat embarrassed Captain, but said nothing. He sighed and said gently, “Let go of my hand and use the paper to clean yourself.” She shook her head silently, increasing her grip of his hand. Going down on one knee, Jean-Luc stroked her head, saying softly, “Yvette, using the toilet is usually a very private affair, something one does alone. Now I will stay with you, but you should clean yourself.” Giving his words some thought, Yvette suddenly thrust her teddy into his free hand. Now that she had one hand free, but still had hold of Jean-Luc's other hand, she took some of the paper and cleaned herself. Looking up at him triumphantly, Jean-Luc stifled a sigh of exasperation and led her to the basin. She could see that for him to pick her up so she could reach she would have to release his hand. She did so reluctantly and made quick work of washing her hands. As soon as her feet hit the deck, she reclaimed his hand. Beverly and Deanna were still talking quietly as Jean-Luc and his little charge rejoined them. The second Jean-Luc was settled in his chair, Yvette was on his lap. She snuggled into him and sighed happily. Deanna sent her a smile and asked softly, “Are you comfortable now?” Yvette merely nodded. The Counsellor turned her attention to her Captain and sobered. “Sir, what I told you about the imprinting has an implication for Yvette's counselling.” Frowning slightly, Jean-Luc asked, “How?” Deanna sighed and struggled to find the right words. “Her dependency on you will make it difficult for me to help her...and, Captain, I must inform you that she has utilised some sort of mental connection to make you imprint on her. You are almost as dependent on her as she is of you.” Jean-Luc sat up, alarmed. Yvette looked up at him, trembling. “I have done something wrong?” Giving her a one-armed hug, Jean-Luc absently shook his head, saying distractedly, “No.” To Deanna he said, “What does this mean for both of us?” Deanna could only shrug. “To be absolutely honest, I don't know, but what I do know is that I will not be able to counsel Yvette without your help. Think of it this way. As far as Yvette is concerned, you two are now one person. Now I know you don't feel like that, but can you deny you have very strong feelings for her?” Jean-Luc looked down into those limpid violet eyes and sighed, shaking his head. “No, I cannot. I feel very protective towards her and I must admit in a very short period of time she has elicited paternal feelings in me I didn't know I possessed.” With a decisive nod, Deanna said firmly, “That is due to the mental connection.” Concerned, Jean-Luc's face showed his consternation. “But how do we sever it? I cannot afford the time to sit here in my quarters with Yvette on my lap, Counsellor. I have a ship to command.” Holding up her hands in defeat, Deanna shook her head. “I can't help you, Captain; I don't know how she's doing it. If we could encourage her to imprint on someone else that would solve the problem, but I doubt she would do it. Perhaps you should concentrate on teaching her to be more independent. Remember, she has been a prisoner for most of her life; she has never had the opportunity to act as an individual. Independent thoughts and actions are unknown to her.” Rubbing his lower lip pensively, Jean-Luc gave the suggestion appropriate thought, then he sighed with resignation. “Be a parent, you mean.” Hiding a smile, Deanna gave a short nod. “Yes, Sir.” Beverly smiled tenderly at her lover, saying softly, “I can help, Jean-Luc...and there're your memories of Kataan” Jean-Luc tried to smile at Beverly, but it made it no further than a rather wan twitch of his lips. He sighed heavily and shook his head, muttering, “This is intolerable.” Deanna gave her Captain a sympathetic smile. “You can do it, Sir; the feelings are there, inside you. Just bow to common sense and let Beverly help.” Offering a soft grunt, Jean-Luc grimaced. “It's not as if I have a choice, Counsellor.” Deanna bowed her head. “Perhaps not, Captain, but this may not be the disaster you think it is. I think you just might find it a very rewarding experience.” Yvette, who had been following the conversation both audibly and mentally, looked up at Jean-Luc saying timorously, “You are not angry with me?” He smiled down at her, saying softly, “Can you feel any anger in me?” She shook her head, but he could see she was unconvinced. Giving her a hug, Jean-Luc stroked the top of her head. “I am not angry with you, Yvette; you have done nothing to make me feel anything but affection and sympathy for you. It is my feelings I have to come to terms with.” Yvette seemed to understand, but her eyes showed her fear when she said softly, “You said you didn't have time for me.” Bowing his head, Jean-Luc rested his cheek atop Yvette's head. He sighed, picking his words carefully so as to not frighten his little charge. “Do you remember when I told you I was the Captain...the leader of all the people on this ship?” Yvette nodded solemnly. “Well, that means I have a lot of work to do and that doesn't take place here in my quarters, it takes place on other parts of the ship, places you really can't go.” Tears welled in Yvette's eyes. “But I want to stay with you.” He hugged her, not realising that the hug was done without thought. It was a natural gesture, just as his now natural habit of keeping one arm around her whenever she was on his lap. Before he could say anything further, Deanna said softly, “Surely Yvette could stay in your Ready Room while you were on the Bridge, Captain?” Shaking his head brusquely, Jean-Luc grumbled, “And go against my own standing order of no children on the Bridge?” Beverly sat forward, eager to have her say. “She wouldn't be on the Bridge, Jean-Luc; she'd be in the Ready Room. I'm sure, with a little encouragement she would happily play if it meant she could be near you.” Deanna nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! You could teach her to play. There's drawing, colouring, puzzles...all sorts of stimulating things and I could send a teacher up to help her learn to read. It's doable, Captain...with your cooperation.” Tears were slowly trickling down the fine fur on Yvette's face as Jean-Luc looked into her pleading eyes. He capitulated. There was no way he could deny her. Wiping gently at her tears, he said softly, “You will have to do everything I say.” She nodded enthusiastically. “There will be times when you will be on your own.” Fear flashed across her face as she immediately thought, “But you will be near.” He nodded, sending soothing emotions. “Yes, I will be near.” Yvette hugged Jean-Luc, thinking softly, “I will be brave for you.” Jean-Luc returned the hug and surprised his onlookers by kissing the top of her head. “You will be brave, my sweet, but not for me, for you.” Yvette did something completely unexpected. She sat up, lifting her hands to cradle Jean-Luc's face. She stared into his eyes, her own gaze as intense as he'd ever seen. In his mind he heard, “I know about bravery, Jean-Luc, I learned it from you. It is in you, in your mind and your memories. I know about duty too. I don't understand it yet, but I will, won't I.” Shocked, Jean-Luc uttered, “You have my memories? All of them?” She nodded, seemingly surprised that he didn't know. “Yes. You had one of these when you were young.” She held up the teddy and Jean-Luc nodded, his mouth agape. Absently he whispered, “He was called Claude.” Yvette offered a small smile. “I know. That is what mine is called.” She sighed. “You have suffered too, Jean-Luc.” The Captain looked over at his colleagues, but it was obvious they weren't cognizant of what she'd said. Shaken, he lifted his head, making a concerted effort to not think of all the times he had suffered in his life. Yvette frowned and wrapped her arms around him. “Don't try to hide, Jean-Luc, it's all right. I know you have recovered and that makes me feel brave.” Filled with awe and not a little love, Jean-Luc hugged the little alien and tried to keep the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Deanna, saying softly, “We'll start tomorrow.” The Counsellor stood, a wide smile on her face. “I will meet you in your Ready Room tomorrow morning, if that's all right with you, Captain. Perhaps tonight you might like to prepare Yvette for the experience of meeting some new people in the near future?” Jean-Luc nodded, saying softly, “I will, thank you, Deanna.” After the petite Betazoid had left, Beverly also stood. “I should be going.” Gently easing Yvette off his lap and asking her to wait in his chair, Jean-Luc went to Beverly and took her in his arms. They embraced, then kissed tenderly. Jean-Luc whispered in her ear, “I'll miss you tonight.” With a saucy smile, Beverly whispered back, “As I will miss you.” She left and Jean-Luc retook his seat. Immediately Yvette made herself comfortable on his lap. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Yvette thought softly, “You love Beverly...and she loves you.” With a wistful sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” “She wanted to stay with you tonight.” Again, all Jean-Luc said was, “Yes.” “And you wanted her to stay.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He looked down into Yvette's upturned face and smiled. “You are going to have to get used to Beverly spending a lot of her time here with me. We are in love and we want to be with each other as much as possible.” Yvette was going to say more, but Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, no more tonight. It's past your bed time.” The little female looked confused. “Bed time?” Jean-Luc explained. “The time we go to bed to sleep.” “Bed?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc rose, easing Yvette off his lap until she stood beside him. He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. Pointing at it, Jean-Luc said, “That is a bed. We sleep in it.” He went to the bed and pulled down the covers. “Come on, hop in.” Cautiously, Yvette climbed onto the bed and Jean-Luc encouraged her to let go of his hand. “Now lie down and put your head on this, it's called a pillow.” She did as he requested and he pulled the covers over her. But as he went to move away, her hand shot out and grabbed his. He stopped and looked down, saying softly, “I'll just be in the next room, Yvette. There's no need for you to worry.” He could see she was getting upset. In his mind he heard, “But I want to be with you, Jean-Luc.” Inspiration suddenly struck. Jean-Luc went to the recycler and retrieved a T shirt that had yet to be laundered. He knelt beside the bed and gave it to Yvette. She lifted it to her face and inhaled deeply through her nostrils. That brought a shy smile. “I can smell you.” Jean-Luc grinned, pleased with himself. “You can hold it with your teddy, or you can put it on.” It took only seconds to decide. “I will put it on.” Within a minute or two, Yvette was snuggled in bed, hugging her teddy and wearing Jean-Luc's shirt. The Captain stood, saying softly, “Now if you need me, just call, but if you're just lonely, sniff the shirt. Later I will be coming to bed, you won't have to wait long, but if you go to sleep, you won't have to wait at all.” Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc, her face serious. “I will wait for you.” Jean-Luc stood, saying with a smile, “Very well.” He went back into the living area and tiredly sat in his chair, his mind going over and over what Deanna had said. Ten minutes later he went and checked on Yvette...she was sound asleep. He lowered the lights and went to watch the stars. As usual, Jean-Luc woke before his alarm, but rather than immediately leave his bed, he allowed himself to be lulled by the soft purring that was coming from his bed companion. The previous night he had considered sleeping on the sofa, but realised the futility of that gesture. Yvette, had she woken during the night, would have been frightened to find herself alone. So, slightly uncomfortable with the whole idea, Jean-Luc had changed into his shorts in the bathroom and then eased into his bed, hoping he wouldn't disturb his little charge. He needn't have worried. Yvette was out like a light. Sometime during the night, she had cuddled into his body and twice Jean-Luc had stirred, each time, in a daze of sleepiness, thought that Beverly was with him, but as soon as he touched Yvette's fur covered body, he quickly realised his mistake and turned over, going back to sleep. And now it was morning and he found himself almost dozing with contentment as the near subliminal calming sensation of the purr washed over him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he took a deep breath and shook his head, muttering, “Oh no you don't, Picard. Get up.” His baritone grumble was heard by Yvette and she opened her lovely eyes and yawned expansively. She looked up at Jean-Luc who by this time was sitting up in the bed. He looked down at her and smiled. “Good morning.” She frowned, then smiled as she realised it was a greeting. “Good morning, Jean-Luc, I want to use the toilet.” Knowing that under the covers he had an erection, Jean-Luc was loath to get out of bed. Instead he said, “Then go, you know where it is.” Yvette sat up and took hold of his hand. “But...” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, little one. Today you begin a new chapter in your life. You will be meeting new people and doing new things. Now is a good time to start. You know what to do, just call me when you're finished and I'll help you to wash your hands.” Unconvinced, but unwilling to defy him, Yvette slowly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Once she was out of the bedroom, Jean-Luc got out of bed and put on his robe, so he was ready when she called for him. Having washed her hands, Jean-Luc went down on one knee and said kindly, “Once we're out of bed and comfortable, we wash our bodies. I like to shower, like we did yesterday, but if you like, you can have a bath, but either way, you do it on your own.” Trying to be brave, Yvette looked into Jean-Luc's eyes and said quietly, “What is a bath?” His own need to empty his bladder was becoming urgent, so Jean-Luc ushered Yvette back into the bedroom, saying, “Stay here a minute, I'll be right back.” Confused that he hadn't answered her question, after waiting only a few seconds, Yvette went back into the bathroom to see Jean-Luc urinating into the toilet. He had no idea she was there until she appeared at his side. He was so shocked his stream stopped and he barked, “What are you doing here?” Yvette immediately shrank away from him, cowering beside the toilet. Jean-Luc looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath and tried to relax. He eventually finished what he was doing, washed his hands, then went to Yvette, taking her in his arms and lifting her up to hug her. She clung to him, her body trembling. Talking very gently, he said, “I'm sorry I frightened you, I thought you were in the bedroom. Remember when I told you that going to the toilet is a private thing to do?” She nodded. “Well, I'm not accustomed to anyone watching while I use the toilet and I overreacted. I'm sorry, Yvette, I really am.” She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and he saw sadness in her eyes. “What you were doing...my master and the others used to do that on me...and the other...the brown smelly stuff; they did that on me too.” Hugging her tighter, Jean-Luc said quietly, but fiercely, “No one will ever do that to you again, Yvette, I promise.” She nodded solemnly, then offered a small smile. “What is a bath?” Finding a smile of his own, Jean-Luc led her to the bath and explained what was involved. The little alien frowned. “You sit in the water?” Jean-Luc nodded, slightly bemused. “Yes.” Yvette shook her head. “No, I like the water falling on me.” “Like rain.” She seemed to think about that, then her eyes shone. “One time, when we moved from one place to another, I was taken outside without the hood. I think I saw and felt rain. Is it like the shower, but cold and falling from the sky?” With a nod, Jean-Luc said, “Yes. But rain can be warm, it depends on the weather. Tell me, Yvette, did they always put a hood on you when you were taken outside?” She nodded. “Yes, but every once in a while they forgot and I saw things like in the books. Sky, rain, trees, not that much, but enough to make me feel happy for a little while.” Hugging her again, Jean-Luc whispered, “You poor little soul.” Yvette hugged him back, saying, “Don't be sad, Jean-Luc, I am with you now.” Struggling to get his emotions under control, Jean-Luc said softly, “Well, what is it to be? A bath or a shower?” She looked into his eyes and in his mind she whispered, “A shower...with you.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Yvette...” She hugged him tightly, saying desperately, “Please, Jean-Luc. If I am to experience so many new things today, let me start by having this shower with you.” How could he refuse her? With a nod and a sigh, he eased her to the deck and took off his robe and shorts. As they entered the shower he wagged a finger at her, but there was the ghost of a smile on his face when he said, “This is the last time. Tomorrow you shower by yourself.” She looked up and nodded solemnly. “Yes, Jean-Luc.” But somehow he knew she would get her way again. Having showered, Yvette sat on the vanity, watching fascinated as Jean-Luc shaved. She had felt his stubble and smiled, thinking he was growing fur, but he soon explained that human males grew hair on their faces and that later that day she would meet some people who had facial hair. He then had to answer the obvious question. Why did he shave his off? He explained it was a personal choice and Yvette was content with that. So, both showered, Jean-Luc shaved and in a clean uniform, they went into the living area as Jean-Luc began to prepare breakfast. As he worked he remarked, “Beverly will be here soon.” Intrigued by his actions, Yvette ignored his comment and asked, “What are you doing?” With a smile, Jean-Luc replied, “Setting up for breakfast.” “Breakfast?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, that is what we call the first meal of the day. There is an old Earth saying. Breakfast like a king, lunch like a prince and dinner like a pauper. It means that you eat a substantial meal in the morning, the next meal, lunch, is smaller and the evening meal, dinner, is light, so nothing else is eaten while we sleep. When we don't eat it is called a fast, hence break the fast of sleep, which became breakfast, the first meal of the day.” Yvette gaped, saying, “How is it you know so much?” With a chuckle, Jean-Luc answered, “Partly it's because of my age. The older you get, the more you learn and experience, but I read a lot and I try to keep up with the latest technologies.” The little alien sighed and looked sad. “I will never know as much as you.” Jean-Luc stopped what he was doing and went to kneel by Yvette's side. He stroked her head, saying softly, “I'm sure you will learn all you need to, little one.” Just as he was rising to his feet, the doors to his quarters opened and Beverly walked in. Yvette watched as the couple embraced and kissed, their happiness at seeing each other obvious. Having greeted each other, Beverly made a point of going to Yvette, who was seated at the dining table, to stroke her head and place a soft kiss atop her head. Yvette, who had felt the stirrings of jealousy as she saw how happy the couple were together, calmed as Beverly kissed her, sensing the warm feelings coming from the Doctor. Together, Jean-Luc and Beverly put their usual breakfast on the table...coffee and croissants, but for Yvette, she was given a bowl of cereal and fruit with some yoghurt and a glass of orange juice. As they began their meal, Yvette asked, “Why do I not eat the same food as you do?” It was Beverly who answered. “You are younger than us; we are adults, which means we are fully grown. While young bodies are growing their nutritional needs are different to adults. Also, you have been without proper food for a very long time and we need to ease you back into normal food to give your body time to adjust.” The little female thought about that, then said, “So even if I was normal, I would still eat different food from you and Jean-Luc?” Beverly shook her head. “Not entirely. There are many foods we can share, but not quite yet. Let your body get used to what you're eating first before you try something very different.” Seemingly satisfied with that, Yvette concentrated on her meal, taking no part in the conversation between Jean-Luc and Beverly. With breakfast over and the table cleared, it was time for the couple to begin their shifts. Holding out his hand, Jean-Luc said softly, “Yvette, it's time we left for the Bridge. Hold my hand and don't be frightened, nothing bad will happen, I promise.” With some trepidation, Yvette took Jean-Luc's hand, then watched as Beverly went to her lover and kissed him. “See you at lunch?” Jean-Luc smiled and gently ran his fingers down Beverly's cheek. “Ten forward and twelve thirty hours.” Beverly grinned happily, saying, “See you there.” She then bent down to Yvette and cradled her face. “I will probably see you in the Ready Room and again at lunch. Have a good time and don't worry, no one on the ship will hurt you.” Yvette seemed confident enough, but as they approached the door, her grip of Jean-Luc's hand tightened. He looked down and smiled, subliminally sending her encouragement, but, as they began to walk the corridors, Yvette became very scared. Luckily the turbolift they took was empty and the little alien relaxed a little. She suddenly looked up at Jean-Luc and asked, “Why do you and Beverly touch each other's mouths?” With a small sigh, Jean-Luc replied, “It's called kissing. It is a gesture of affection.” Yvette considered that, then said, “You kiss my head. Why don't you kiss my mouth?” Wishing the lift would hurry up, Jean-Luc looked down at Yvette and sighed. “There are many different ways of kissing. The way I kiss Beverly is always going to be different to the way I kiss you. Kissing on the mouth is intimate in its own way and is not something friends do.” That seemed to confuse Yvette. “So I am your friend?” Jean-Luc gave a thoughtful nod. “Yes.” “You do not love me?” He sighed. “I didn't say that. You can love a friend; it's just not the same as you love your...partner.” The little female sighed. “And Beverly is your partner.” With a decisive nod, Jean-Luc hoped to bring the conversation to an end. “Yes.” “And I won't be your partner?” Stifling a sigh, Jean-Luc said succinctly, “No.” Looking up with her large limpid eyes, Yvette invoked deep feelings in Jean-Luc, and when she said softly in his mind, “But you love me.” He nodded, smiling and gently saying, “Yes.” Yvette smiled and hugged his leg. “I’m happy you love me, Jean-Luc, I hoped you would. I love you.” Jean-Luc was going to explain again how she might be mistaken, but he could feel her emotions and the love he felt emanating from her was genuine. Smiling tenderly, he stroked her head just as the turbolift doors opened. Yvette was still hugging Jean-Luc’s leg, but as the Bridge was revealed, fear replaced her warm feelings and she clung to Jean-Luc, trembling. He managed to take one of her hands, but she wouldn’t let go of his leg. Fortunately Deanna was on the Bridge and she slowly came to the lift, saying softly, “Good morning, Yvette.” Hearing something so gentle and sensing the warm feelings coming from the Counsellor, Yvette looked up from where her head had been pressed against Jean-Luc’s thigh and peeked at Deanna. Jean-Luc said gently, “Say good morning to Deanna, Yvette.” In Deanna’s mind came the timorous words, “Good morning, Deanna.” Relaxing slightly, Yvette allowed Jean-Luc to ease her off his leg to stand beside him, holding his hand. Deanna held out her hand, but Yvette was reluctant to take it. Jean-Luc bent down to her, saying softly, “It’s all right, Yvette, Deanna is a friend.” Trembling and frightened, Yvette took Deanna’s hand and together the three left the lift. Will Riker stood from the Command Chair and weighed up the situation very quickly. Deanna had already told him about Yvette, but until he saw her and how scared she was, he hadn’t fully realised her predicament. As Jean-Luc, Yvette and Deanna slowly approached him, Will smiled, his blue eyes twinkling kindly in his genial face. Instinctively knowing his imposing height might frighten the little alien further, Will went down on one knee and said softly, “Hello there, my name is Will.” Yvette shrank back to Jean-Luc’s leg, pulling her hand free of Deanna’s The Captain bent to her, saying gently, “Will is my friend too, Yvette, he is very important to me and the running of my ship.” Looking down at Will, Jean-Luc said, “Will, this is Yvette, my special guest on the Bridge. She will be spending her time in the Ready Room” Will stuck out his right hand, saying with a grin, “Hello, Yvette, it’s nice to meet you.” Silently Jean-Luc thought, “Shake his hand, Yvette, is it a gesture of both greeting and friendliness.” Yvette was unwilling to let go of Jean-Luc’s hand, but with his gentle encouragement, she let go of his hand and shook Will’s, saying silently, “Hello, Will.” The big man’s eyebrows rose in astonishment as the words appeared in his mind. He looked up at his Captain to hear Jean-Luc say, “She’s telepathic, Will, although how it is we can communicate with her in that way is a mystery to us. It shouldn’t be possible, as you know.” Will stood, causing Yvette to cling to Jean-Luc’s leg. Will smiled down at the little alien and reached down to gently stroke her head. “Don’t be frightened, Yvette, you are safe here on the Enterprise.” Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc, a frown on her face. “The Enterprise?” Giving her a smile, Jean-Luc explained, “That is the name of the ship.” Taking her hand, Jean-Luc coaxed Yvette to follow him into his Ready Room. Over his shoulder he said, “You have the Bridge, Will, I will return shortly.” As the Ready Room doors sighed open, Jean-Luc heard Will say, “Aye, Sir.” Deanna followed Jean-Luc and Yvette and sat quietly on the sofa, saying nothing as Jean-Luc showed Yvette around his office. In the bathroom, she used the toilet and washed her hands and emerged, much more relaxed but still holding Jean-Luc’s hand. They joined Deanna on the sofa and the Counsellor smiled warmly. “What do you think, Yvette?” She shrugged. “It does not matter what I think.” Deanna frowned. “Why do you say that?” Those huge violet eyes showed sadness. “It has never mattered what I thought about anything. My thoughts…my existence were of no consequence.” Jean-Luc put his arm around Yvette and hugged her. “That is no longer the case, Yvette. Everything about you matters. Your thoughts, your feelings, your opinions, they all matter. You are an individual, Yvette, with rights and the expectations of safety and comfort.” The little female thought about that, but seemed confused. “So if I said I didn’t like something…I wouldn’t be punished?” Jean-Luc smiled. “No, you have a right to express your opinions. The only thing I must ask of you is obedience, but only because I am the Captain of this ship and I require obedience for the safe running of my ship. However I would never ask or expect you to do anything you felt uncomfortable with. Do you understand?” She nodded. “Yes, my master insisted on absolute obedience from everybody, especially me, but I trust you Jean-Luc and I know you would not ask me to do anything I couldn’t do.” Jean-Luc hugged her again. “That’s right.” He stood and looked down at Yvette, sending her warmth and affection. “Now I have to go to the Bridge for a while. Will you stay here with Deanna and do as she asks?” Yvette nodded, but he could see she was apprehensive. Jean-Luc smiled and said softly, “It’s all right, Yvette, Deanna will look after you and I won’t be far away.” Deanna took Yvette’s hand, saying with a smile, “I am going to teach you how to play.” Before she could ask, Jean-Luc said, “That’s a good thing, Yvette, you’ll like it, I promise.” Yvette cast a sideways look at Deanna then gazed up at Jean-Luc. “I will wait for you to return.” Bending down, Jean-Luc kissed the top of Yvette’s head. “I won’t be long.” He turned and left. Will stood again, his face serious. “How do you think she’ll go?” Jean-Luc sighed, running one hand over his bald head. “I’m not sure, but if anyone can help her, it’s Deanna.” The big First Officer nodded. “Yes, she has a way with kids.” Jean-Luc glanced at the Ready Room doors and sighed again. “She’ll need all her skills, Will. That little alien has suffered horrendous abuse for most of her life; in fact she remembers nothing else. The Counsellor tells me she is mentally quite mature, but in reality she is so young…some of the things she has told me about that happened to her…it’s unspeakable, Will.” The Captain sat in the Command Chair and tried to focus on his job. After receiving a status report, he directed his attention to Yvette only to find her completely absorbed. Turning to Will, Jean-Luc said quietly, “You have the Bridge, Number One, I’ll be in Engineering. Geordi LaForge was a brilliant engineer, one Jean-Luc was grateful to have on his ship as Chief Engineer. Time and time again the dark, unassuming man had done the impossible, protecting not only the ship, but all those aboard. Usually Jean-Luc’s visits to engineering were due to some kind of emergency or mystery, but today he just wanted a quiet word with Geordi. He found him in his office. “I hope I’m not disturbing you, Mr. LaForge.” Geordi looked up from the PADD he was studying, came to his feet and smiled. “Not at all, Captain. What can I do for you, Sir?” Moving closer, Jean-Luc said softly, “I need some structural modifications to my quarters…as soon as possible.” Geordi folded his arms, considering the request. “What did you have in mind, Sir?” Jean-Luc offered a rueful smile. “I take it you’ve heard about our new guest?” Scuttlebutt travelled fast on any ship and the Enterprise was no different. Geordi nodded, trying not to grin. “Ah yes, your protégé.” That brought a mild glare, but Jean-Luc had to admit, Geordi had a point. Waving away the comment, Jean-Luc returned to his original thoughts. “I need a new bedroom with an ensuite.” Geordi, knowing better than to continue to attempt to tease his Captain, gave a nod. “That shouldn’t be a problem, Sir; I’ll get right on it.” Smiling for the first time, Jean-Luc asked, “How long?” Geordi stroked his chin, making some calculations in his head. “Well, we’re not too busy down here at the moment, so I can spare a team of five…so maybe three days?” “Better than I thought.”, Mused Jean-Luc. “That will be fine Mr. LaForge. I take it you can begin immediately?” The engineer nodded. “Yes, Captain, I’ll get the team together right now.” Giving a nod of satisfaction, Jean-Luc smiled at his Chief. “Thank you, Geordi.” As he was leaving engineering, words filtered into his mind and he noted the glare of panic inherent in them. “Jean-Luc, where are you?” He quickened his step, thinking, “I’m just leaving engineering, Yvette, I’m not far away. Are you all right?” “No, I am frightened and you are not near.” Having reached the lift, Jean-Luc said absently, “Bridge.” He then thought, “I will be with you momentarily, Yvette, stay calm.” “All right, but please hurry, Jean-Luc.” As the lift doors opened onto the Bridge, Will began to rise from the Command chair when Jean-Luc waved him back. “I’ll be in my Ready Room, Number One.” Before Will had a chance to respond, Jean-Luc was entering his office. He was confronted by the sight of Yvette hiding under his desk, while Deanna and another woman knelt nearby, trying to coax her out. Jean-Luc didn’t have to say anything; Yvette bolted out and wrapped herself around his leg, burying her face in his thigh. The Captain bent and picked her up. She clung to him, trembling. It was then he noticed the toys, paper and coloured crayons on the floor. Deanna and the other woman stood, each with faces showing worry. Jean-Luc gently stroked Yvette’s back while he asked softly, “What happened?” It was Deanna who answered. “Captain, this is Lieutenant Rosemary Wing. She is a teacher and I asked her to come up to begin Yvette’s reading lessons. Unfortunately Yvette became frightened and took refuge under your desk.” In a gentle voice, Jean-Luc said to Yvette, “What made you frightened? I told you no one on this ship will hurt you.” Yvette lifted her head from Jean-Luc’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “It wasn’t the woman, it was the words.” With a frown, Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t understand.” It was obvious Yvette found it difficult to explain. “The words…the letters…they say things…too many things. They are dangerous.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc sat on the sofa and encouraged Yvette to sit on his lap. Deanna gave her the teddy. Still gently stroking her back, he looked into her eyes and offered a small smile. “Yvette, words are very powerful and it is true they can be dangerous, but they can also be very beautiful. With words we can describe our feelings so as others who do not know us can share with us how we feel. Words can be used to tell stories…funny ones, sad ones, even scary ones. Once you learn to read, you can decide what kind of words you choose to read. One of my greatest joys is reading a book I love.” He pointed across the room. “See that very big book there?” Yvette nodded silently. “That is one of my favourites. The words in that book were written many, many centuries ago by a man named William Shakespeare. I find great pleasure in reading his words and I hope one day you might too.” Yvette stared at the tome, trying to make sense of what Jean-Luc had said. She hugged the teddy with one arm, sighed and turned worried eyes on Jean-Luc. “But what if the words hurt me?” Giving her a one-armed hug, Jean-Luc smiled warmly. “They won’t, Yvette. Once you learn to read, you will understand that the power of words is what you make of them in your mind. If you don’t like what you’re reading, simply stop.” Deanna had picked up some of the paper from the floor and offered them to her CO. “Captain, look at these.” Taking the squares of paper, Jean-Luc was amazed to see very detailed pictures, drawn with obvious talent, but what they depicted was very disturbing. He looked up at Deanna and she nodded. “Yvette drew them. I asked her to draw things she remembered of her captivity.” One picture in particular drew Jean-Luc’s attention. It was the face of the Cardassian he had killed. His face was caught in a rictus of release, his mouth wide open. Jean-Luc knew what he was seeing…the face of a rapist at the point of orgasm from the perspective of the victim. Shocked, disgusted and dismayed, Jean-Luc whispered, “Why didn’t you close your eyes, Yvette?” She looked up at Jean-Luc and sighed. “I wasn’t allowed to. He liked my eyes; he often said they were the only attractive thing about me.” Deanna said quietly, “Look at this one, Captain.” Jean-Luc took the piece of paper and briefly closed his eyes. Drawn with intricate detail was the manacle that had once been around Yvette’s ankle. Angered by what he had seen, Jean-Luc stared up at Deanna, asking brusquely, “Is this really necessary, Counsellor?” She nodded. “Yes, Captain, it is. By expressing herself in this way, I can help her purge the memories, or at the very least, help remove the fear associated with them.” Jean-Luc stared again at the pictures and sighed. Deanna gave him another one, this one made him smile. It was a picture of the teddy. “So they’re not all like those?” He pointed to the ugly images on the sofa. Deanna smiled sadly and shook her head. “No, Captain. Yvette has begun to think about her new life, although I believe she still harbours fears that her new life could be taken away from her at any time. The only thing keeping her grounded is her trust in you.” Deanna returned to the pictures on the floor and shuffled through them until she found what she was looking for. She silently handed it to Jean-Luc and he briefly closed his eyes. On the paper was an image of himself, smiling tenderly. Around his head was bright light and his eyes were larger than they really were and, as he looked carefully, he noticed Yvette had drawn his face with a covering of almost undiscernible fur. The Captain looked up at Deanna, a frown on his face. The Counsellor sat on the sofa and joined him in studying the picture. She sighed, gently running her fingers over the image. “I take it you notice she has added elements of herself in your portrait,” Jean-Luc nodded. “It may be a repressed memory of a parent, or she might be trying to be more like you by making you more like her. After all, we must appear very strange to her.” Jean-Luc remained silent for a few moments, then said worriedly,’ “The light around my head…it gives the impression of saintliness.” Deanna smiled ruefully. “She may be deifying you, Sir, but can you blame her? You liberated her from a life of pain and misery; you brought her to the ship and offered affection and safety. Even though it was Beverly who healed her, Yvette knows Beverly works under your command. You represent everything that’s good about her new life…is it any wonder she imprinted on you and that she draws you as a God-like figure?” This made Jean-Luc very uncomfortable, causing Yvette to hug him. “I am sorry, Jean-Luc.” The Captain quashed his discomfort and returned the hug. “You have nothing to apologise for, Yvette, you have done nothing wrong.” She looked into his eyes and asked, “Then why do you feel…bad?” He sighed. “I don’t feel bad, Yvette, I just felt a little embarrassed by how you see me. Yvette, I am just a man, I am not anything special. I have flaws and I make mistakes, just like everyone else. I am no better or worse than anyone else on this ship.” Yvette sat up, her mouth agape. “But you are the Captain! You can do anything.” With a quiet chuckle, Jean-Luc shook his head. “It may seem that way, Yvette, but although I am the Captain of this ship, I have to answer to higher authorities. If I am given an order by a superior, I must obey it. The organisation we serve is called Starfleet and it works by what is called a chain of command. When I first joined I had no authority, but as the years passed and I climbed the ladder of command, I gained that authority. It is not given lightly, Yvette it must be earned.” Yvette digested that, then shook her head. “But you are the Captain of Starfleet’s ship.” With a tender smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “Starfleet has hundreds of ships, Yvette and each ship has a Captain, I am only one of many.” She was obviously shocked. She hugged her teddy, absently sucking on one of its ears. “Hundreds of ships?” With a nod, Jean-Luc smiled. “Yes. There is a great organisation called the United Federation of Planets. Hundreds of worlds belong to it and Starfleet and all its ships not only help to protect them, but explore space too. I have dreamed of being in Starfleet since I was very young. I am very proud to serve.” Yvette thought about that, but seemed disturbed. “Beverly said she didn’t know what I was.” Jean-Luc sighed. “That is true. Federation space has boundaries. We know some of the species that live beyond our boundaries, but there are many we have yet to encounter. Your species is one of those.” Tears welled in Yvette’s eyes. “So I will never see another of my kind?” Gently wiping at the soft fur on her face, Jean-Luc said softly, “We are going to do everything we can to find your people, Yvette, but it will take some time. We can’t just simply go searching, we have work we must do for Starfleet, like finding the bad people who held you captive. But even though we will be doing other things, we will still be looking, asking, searching for your people. The Federation has vast resources, Yvette and we will use them in our search.” The little alien sighed and rubbed her eyes. “So I might be with you a long time.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” A small smile appeared. “I am glad, Jean-Luc. I want to stay with you.” Not quite knowing what to say to that, Jean-Luc noticed that Yvette was showing signs of tiredness. Deanna saw it too and quietly said, “Perhaps Yvette might like to take a nap?” Immediately suspicious, Yvette looked to Jean-Luc for an explanation. He smiled, saying softly, “A nap is a little sleep. You can sleep here, on the sofa.” “Where will you be?” He pointed to his desk. “I will be working here, unless I am called to the Bridge.” She gave a reluctant nod, but yawned expansively. While Deanna and the Lieutenant cleaned up the assortment of items on the floor, Jean-Luc replicated a pillow and a blanket, having convinced Yvette to wait on the sofa. He eased her into a prone position and tucked the blanket around her. She hugged her teddy as Jean-Luc bent and kissed her brow. “Sweet dreams mon petit fille.” Confused, Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc, saying worriedly, “I have a new name?” With a wry chuckle, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I just spoke to you in my native tongue. I called you…’my little girl.’” Yvette smiled. “Mon petit fille. My little girl. Thank you, Jean-Luc, you make me happy.” With his heart feeling full, Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat and turned to his staff. “I will let you know when she wakes.” Lieutenant Wing was clearly intimidated by her Captain and said nothing, but Deanna smiled, saying softly, “Thank you, Captain. Before she became so frightened, she was showing good progress with her reading lesson.” Feeling pride he couldn’t quite quell, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, she is very intelligent. Well, thank you both, dismissed.” Jean-Luc had been working quietly for just on two hours when the silence of his office was shattered by Yvette suddenly calling out in distress. “No stop…please stop…it hurts, it hurts!” Jean-Luc bolted out of his chair and was with Yvette in seconds. He scooped her up into his arms, saying firmly, “Wake up, Yvette; it’s a dream, just a bad dream.” She was clutching her teddy so hard her knuckles could be seen white through her fur. Rocking her gently, Jean-Luc stroked her back, crooning softly. She came awake sluggishly, looking around in confusion. In a small, frightened voice she said, “Where is he? He wants me again; he is going to hurt me.” Speaking very softly, Jean-Luc said, “He is gone, Yvette, he will never hurt you again. You are safe now, here with me on the Enterprise.” Coming fully awake, Yvette wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc and hugged him. They stayed like that for some time before Yvette whispered, “You killed him.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, I did.” She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Jean-Luc.” He gave her a final hug and eased her away from him. “It’s almost time we met Beverly for lunch. Do you feel hungry?” She thought about that for a second or two and then nodded. “Yes, I think I do.” Jean-Luc stood, smiling down at the little female. “Good. Go to the toilet, and wash your hands.” While she was gone, Jean-Luc contacted Deanna. “Counsellor, Yvette is awake, but we are going to have lunch now. I will contact you when we return to the Ready Room.” “Very well, Captain, Troi out.” Yvette appeared at his side and pleased him by taking his hand instead of wanting to be picked up. They left, Jean-Luc informing Will as to their plans. Jean-Luc spotted Beverly at their usual table, under the viewport on the starboard side of the lounge. He spent an errant second or two just admiring her, love permeating every fibre of his being. Yvette looked up at him and smiled to herself, happy that he was happy. Beverly raised her head as they approached, her smile a wide one. As Jean-Luc settled Yvette into a seat, the Doctor said happily, “Hello, you two.” Wishing her could kiss her, but bound by his natural reticence to show affection to her whilst in public and on duty, Jean-Luc smiled back, saying with great satisfaction, “Yvette told me she felt hungry.” Beverly looked at Yvette and grinned. “Well that’s good news! How does your tummy feel?” Yvette frowned. “Tummy?” Jean-Luc pointed to her midriff. “Your stomach, where the food goes when you swallow it.” Yvette shrugged. “It feels…all right.” Beverly sat forward, asking, “No pain?” With a shake of her head, Beverly gave a happy nod. “And you are going to the toilet okay?” Becoming increasingly confused, Yvette nodded. “Yes. Jean-Luc taught me. It is a private thing to do so I go by myself now.” With a soft chuckle, Beverly shook her head. “That’s not quite what I meant. Are you passing your bodily waste without any difficulty?” Realisation dawned and Yvette smiled. “Yes, but the brown stuff was not runny anymore.” Beverly smiled. “That’s the way it’s supposed to be. There is no pain?” Yvette shook her head and Jean-Luc muttered, “This is not exactly a lunchtime conversation.” Casting her lover an exasperated look, Beverly huffed. “Oh don’t be so squeamish, Jean-Luc. These are things I need to know.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc kept his voice low as he replied, “Of that I have no doubt, I’m just pointing out that we are about to eat. I, for one, really don’t want to discuss Yvette’s toilet routine just as I’m going to have my lunch.” They locked eyes and Beverly gave in. “Oh, all right, you win. I will confine my medical questions to a more appropriate locale.” With a gracious bow of his head, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Thank you.” He shook out his serviette and turned his attention to Yvette. “If we give you some pictures of food you can eat, would you like to choose your own?” That made Yvette smile. “Yes!” Summoning one of the lounge attendants, Jean-Luc explained what he wanted, then ordered lunch for himself and Beverly. Within a few minutes Yvette was given a menu of appropriate dishes and she picked a small serve of fish with seasonal vegetables. While they ate, Beverly said quietly, “I’ve spoken to Deanna. Did you keep the pictures?” Jean-Luc nodded, saying softly, “Yes, they’re in the Ready Room.” “I’d like to see them.” Pausing with his fork half way to his mouth, Jean-Luc murmured, “They make disturbing viewing.” Seeing that Yvette had finished her meal, Jean-Luc caught her attention as she was staring out the viewport. “Yvette, why don’t you go to the other viewports? The stars change slightly depending on the angle you see them.” She looked doubtful until Jean-Luc said with a smile, “Beverly and I will stay here; you will be able to see us at all times.” With a nod, Yvette slid out of her seat and went to the next viewport. Once she was occupied, Jean-Luc said sotto voce, “The pictures are very confronting. She is quite a talented artist has been able to depict scenes of her captivity with unerring accuracy.” Surreptitiously holding Jean-Luc’s hand under the table, Beverly looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes and said tenderly, “Dee told me about the one she drew of you.” He flushed slightly and sighed. “She holds me in far too much esteem, Beverly. I don’t deserve such devotion.” From anyone else what he said may have sounded false, but from Jean-Luc it was genuine. Beverly gave his hand a squeeze and smiled. “She has a lot to thank you for, my love, but give it time. As she learns more her confidence will grow and she won’t be so dependent on you.” Jean-Luc sighed and his eyes wandered over to watch as Yvette touched the clear aluminium that separated her from the cold, black void of space. “This is going to sound utterly ridiculous, but I’m not exactly looking forward to that day.” Surprised, Beverly tilted her head, saying softly, “Jean-Luc?” He sighed, trying to find the words that would adequately express his feelings. “Although I’m not comfortable with how dependent she is on me, she is so innocent, Beverly, so…somehow unsullied, despite what happened to her. I have never met anyone so…” He sighed again. “There’s no agenda, Beverly, no ulterior motives. She needs me in a way I’ve never experienced before. It’s different to my experience on Kataan. Not only was that parenting in its simplest form, I had a wife to help and guide me. This is so different. Yvette has been through a horrendous experience, one that would have broken an adult, never mind an infant, yet she shows courage beyond anything I’ve ever witnessed. She is intelligent and discerning, yet she looks to me for solace and guidance. She is quite unlike anyone I have ever met before and the knowledge that she is under my care is humbling…and daunting. “On the one hand I want her to grow, to learn and become independent, but on the other hand I want the sweet innocent she is now to remain. It’s selfish, I know, but that’s the way I feel.” With suspicious moisture in her eyes, Beverly sorely wished she could hug her lover and kiss him with as much tenderness and love as she possessed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beverly said quietly, “You are a good man, Jean-Luc Picard and it’s not selfish to feel as you do. The love you and I share is strong…yes?” He nodded silently, squeezing her hand. “What you’re feeling for Yvette is a different kind of love. Just as potent, but different. Don’t shy away from it, don’t fret over it, just embrace it because it will enrich you, my love, just as our love has enriched us.” Jean-Luc gazed deeply into Beverly’s lovely blue eyes and said softly, “I love you, mon coeur.” Smiling with joy, Beverly whispered, “And I love you, my heart.” They lingered over their coffee until Yvette came back to the table, announcing, “I’m not scared of words anymore.” Jean-Luc wiped his mouth with his serviette and stood, holding out his hand. “Then let’s go back to the Ready Room and I’ll call Lieutenant Wing.” Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc and smiled. “I want to read your big book.” Beverly frowned, one eyebrow raised in query. Jean-Luc looked slightly embarrassed. “My Shakespeare volume.” Stifling a laugh, Beverly said with obvious mirth, “I think it would be best if you started with the primers.” Yvette looked puzzled and Jean-Luc huffed. “Take no notice of her Yvette. You read Shakespeare if you want.” With a delighted chuckle, Beverly said quietly, “I’ll see you later.” Again wishing he could kiss her, Jean-Luc said, “I’ll replicate.” As she walked away, Beverly said over her shoulder, “I loved a trained man.” Muttering, “Wench” Under his breath, Jean-Luc led Yvette out of Ten Forward. The afternoon went better than the morning. Yvette was calmer and more relaxed. Jean-Luc spent most of his time on the Bridge, but would pop in to the Ready Room occasionally to see how she was going. Late in his shift, only an hour before he was to end it, Worf, at Tactical said tightly, “We have a ship on long range sensors, Captain. Configuration...unknown.” Turning his head, Jean-Luc said mildly, “Can we put it on the screen?” Data, sitting at Ops, said softly, “Yes, Sir.” A dot appeared amongst the stars. In his unruffled baritone, Jean-Luc ordered, “Magnify.” A ship emerged, making Jean-Luc come to his feet. With his eyes glued to the screen, Jean-Luc asked, “Can we scan them at this range?” Worf nodded. “Aye, Captain. They are on an intercept course, closing at warp eight.” The Enterprise was still in orbit around the planet, so Jean-Luc said softly, “Hail them, Mr. Worf.” Will stood, coming to stand beside his Captain. Quietly he asked, “Shields?” With a nod, Jean-Luc said firmly, “Yes, Number One, shields and red alert.” Worf, on hearing his Captain's instructions was ready when Will turned to him and gave a nod. The red alert klaxon sounded and the shields went up. Taking one more look at the approaching ship, Jean-Luc turned to Worf and said quietly, “Arm phasers and photon torpedoes, Mr. Worf.” The big, burly Klingon nodded curtly. “Aye, Captain.” Will gave a look at the nearing ship and said softly, “Time to intercept?” Worf only had to glance at his console. “Five minutes.” Jean-Luc gave Will a look and moved to the Ready Room, saying, “You have the Bridge Number one, I'll be back in a minute.” Upon entering his office, he found Yvette sitting on the sofa with Lieutenant Wing and Deanna. Having heard the red alert sirens, the women were prepared when Jean-Luc said, “I think it would be best if you all went back to my quarters.” Deanna and the Lieutenant came to their feet, but Yvette hurried to Jean-Luc, hugging his leg. In his mind he heard, “I'm frightened...what is happening?” He picked her up and stroked her back, calming her. “There is a ship approaching, little one; we may go into battle with it. It would be safer for you in my quarters.” She shook her head. “No, I want to stay with you.” Knowing he was running out of time, Jean-Luc said firmly, “Yvette, as Captain of this ship, my place is on the Bridge. I need you to go to my quarters, right now.” She not only heard the words, but felt the emotion behind them. Reluctantly she let go of his leg and allowed Deanna to take her hand. Jean-Luc followed them out to hear Will say, “No answer to our hails, Captain.” Jean-Luc looked only long enough to see the party enter the lift before he turned his attention back to Will. “I want a bit more room to manoeuvre, Will. Put us into a higher orbit.” “Aye, Sir.” Worf reported, “They will be within weapons range in seventeen seconds.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod and said quietly, "Get a target lock, Mr. Worf, but hold your fire until my command.” “Aye, Sir.” The seconds ticked by slowly, but the blast of energy that struck their shields gave the Enterprise crew no doubt as to the other ship's intentions. In his usual calm manner. Jean-Luc ordered, “Evasive manoeuvres, helm. Mr. Worf, return fire, phasers only.” Both officers replied, “Aye, Captain.” The strikes from the Enterprise were surgical in their precision. Although the other ship kept firing, it was no match for the huge Galaxy class ship, but just as Jean-Luc was about to order the other ship to surrender it did something unexpected. Throughout the battle, it had been firing phaser-like weapons only, but, just as it seemed they would have to surrender, they let loose with a torpedo. It struck the Enterprise's port shields at close range, making the great ship roll sideways. The inertial dampeners failed momentarily, causing the crew to be thrown around like rag dolls. The lights dimmed and sparks and smoke billowed from consoles that overloaded under the impact. Will picked himself up, waving a hand in front of his face to try and clear the smoke. He heard Data saying, “Environmental systems coming back on line now. Life support at seventy percent of normal.” As the smoke was drawn away into the vents, Will spotted his Captain, lying prone up against the starboard wall. The big man rushed to his CO, gently easing him onto his back and wincing at the gash on his head. He tapped his comm. badge immediately. “Medical emergency on the Bridge! The Captain has been injured.” In Sick Bay, Beverly's stomach soured. As she made for the doors, picking up at med kit as she went, she lifted her head, saying, “Crusher here, I'm on my way.” As she ran down the corridor, she heard Will say urgently, “Hurry Beverly, he's out cold. Riker out.” In Jean-Luc's quarters, as soon as the battle had commenced, a terrified Yvette ran into Jean-Luc's bedroom and hid in his closet. Nothing Deanna could say could coax her out, but the instant Jean-Luc was injured, she bolted from her hiding place and ran pell mell to the doors. They obediently opened and a shocked Deanna ran to try and catch the fleeing little alien. It wasn't until Yvette had reached and entered a turbolift that Deanna caught her. Frantic, Yvette grabbed Deanna's hand, shouting in her mind, “Jean-Luc has been hurt! I must go to him!” Trying to calm the alien, Deanna went down on one knee and said quietly, “We cannot go to the Bridge, Yvette. Captain Picard ordered us to wait in his quarters.” Pulling at her hand, Yvette pleaded, “But he is hurt!” Gathering the little body close to hers, Deanna concentrated on sending calmness into Yvette. She stroked her back, as she had seen her Captain do and said softly, “Beverly will look after the Captain, Yvette, that's her job.” Tears welled and spilled down the soft fur of Yvette's face. Deanna hugged her tightly, then stood, taking her back to Jean-Luc's quarters. Yvette wasn't going to let go of Deanna, so the Counsellor sat in Jean-Luc's favourite chair and waited. Deanna was well aware her Captain was unconscious. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen and the whole time, Yvette clung to Deanna, quietly crying. Eventually Deanna could stand it no longer. She lifted her head, calling, “Troi to Crusher.” She immediately knew Beverly was worried and harried. “Crusher here.” Not bothering with a preamble, Deanna simply asked, “How is he?” Deanna knew by her tone of voice that her Captain was going to be all right. There was more anger than anguish. “He's got two broken ribs, a fractured right wrist and a very nasty concussion from a blow to the head that's left him with a gaping laceration. All in all, not too bad, but he's going to be like a bear with a sore tooth when he wakes up. Yvette had stopped crying and was staring intently into Deanna's eyes. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Deanna asked, “Can we come down? Yvette really needs to see him.” There was a momentary silence before Beverly huffed, saying, “As long as she stays out of the way. I've got a lot of casualties down here.” Deanna smiled at Yvette and said, “Will do, we're on our way. Troi out.” On the Bridge, Will coughed in the clearing air, the tang of burnt wiring making his throat raw. Calm as ever, Data reported, “Life support back to normal, Commander.” Before Will could acknowledge the comment, Worf barked, “The alien vessel is trying to leave!” Growling softly, Will shook his head. “Oh no they don’t! Follow them, Worf and fire phasers. Target weapons and propulsion.” He half turned, then refocused his attention on Worf. “And I want to know what is what they hit us with. That was no ordinary torpedo.” As Worf barked, “Aye, Sir.” The Enterprise swung around in a graceful arc in pursuit of her quarry. The alien ship was damaged and unable to go to warp. It was the matter of only a minute or two before the great ship fired. The umbrage in Worf’s voice made Will smile grimly “Their shields are holding!” With a scowl, Will said brusquely, “Keep firing…use a volley of torpedoes if you have to.” Worf grunted his compliance and sure enough, he had to fire three photon torpedoes to finally render the alien vessel dead in the water. With a cold smile, Will said succinctly, “Hail them, Mr. Worf.” Everyone on the Bridge waited with baited breath until Worf announced, “Receiving a reply, Commander, audio only.” Giving a nod of satisfaction, Will ordered, “Let’s hear it.” Worf opened the channel. “Federation ship, we will not be taken prisoner. Either destroy us now, or we will initiate self destruct.” Shocked and surprised, Will shook his head. “Neither is necessary. Who are you and why did you attack us?” “That is not your concern! We have scanned the surface. Our sister ship is destroyed and the crew dead. Your doing?” Will’s face hardened. “Yes. We believe they were part of a mercenary group who have been engaging in piracy. We disabled their ship, but they fought back. Once the ship was rendered inoperable, we sent away teams down to the surface. A battle ensued and your compatriots chose to kill themselves rather than be taken prisoner.” The voice they were listening to was cold. “Then we will do the same.” Will held up his hands, even though he could not be seen. “No! There is no need for any further loss of life. Just prepare to receive my security teams and we…” The blinding flash of the alien ship detonating made most of the Bridge crew hold their hands to their eyes. At such close proximity the ensuing shock wave buffeted the Enterprise badly; making most of the crew lose their footing. As Will climbed to his feet, he barked worriedly, “Damage report!” Worf scrambled to his feet and scanned his console. “Shields down to fifty two percent, starboard nacelle coupling severed. Warp power not available. Casualty reports coming in…nothing serious.” Will tapped his comm. badge. “Bridge to Engineering.” Geordi answered and Will could hear he was harried. “LaForge here, Commander.” “How long until we have full shields and warp power?” There was a moment’s hiatus until Geordi said cautiously, “An hour, perhaps two.” Worried about any further attacks, Will sighed and rubbed his brow. “As soon as you can, Geordi.” “Aye, Sir. LaForge out.” Just as Will was about to take his seat in the Command chair, Worf reported, “Commander, I have analysed the torpedo they used on us. It was a multi phased tetryon charge, jacketed in a nutating harmonic shield scrambler.” Running his hand through his hair, Will scowled. “Where the hell would they get their hands on technology like that?” Data swivelled in his seat to face his CO. “It is possible they built it from scavenged parts from the ships they pirated, however, the Jem’Hadar has been known to use such weapons.” Will almost gaped. “I can’t believe they were capable of overcoming a Jem’Hadar ship, Mr. Data.” Data nodded. “I agree, Commander, but that leaves one very worrying scenario.” The Exec nodded, his face grim. “That the pirates are in cahoots with the Jem’Hadar?” Data gave a curt nod. “Yes, Sir.” Worf interjected. “That would be consistent with the pirate’s willingness to commit suicide rather than be taken captive. The Jem’Hadar has the same philosophy.” Will idly scratched his beard, then said softly, “Just how thoroughly did we search the caves, Worf?” The big Klingon glowered; offended at the insinuation he may not have done his job properly. “Sir?” Will suddenly became very animated. “Helm, put us back into a low geosynchronous orbit over the cave site. Worf, when Geordi is finished with his repairs, I want you to lead an away team with him.” “Looking for what, Sir?” Will smiled coldly. “Something hidden, Worf, a place where they could manufacture ketracel white.” Data tilted his head. “You think they were trading ketracel white for weapons?” Will shrugged. “Why not? The Jem’Hadar can’t function without it and the pirates can’t get superior weapons without an edge. Our efforts to destroy the ketracel white manufacturing plants in Federation space has severely disrupted the Jem’Hadar efficiency in this quadrant. What better way to exploit that?” Data nodded. “Indeed.” Will grunted and turned to Worf. “Be thorough, Worf. Utilise Geordie’s enhanced vision, find what we seek.” The big Klingon nodded. “Aye, Sir.” Will sat down ruminating sourly. He said almost distractedly to Ops, “Keep an eye out for more hostile ships.” Data nodded, turning back to his console. “Yes, Commander.” Deanna was holding Yvette's hand when Jean-Luc woke, but the Counsellor knew both she and Yvette were aware the Captain was regaining consciousness. Deanna winced as from both her CO and the little alien she felt pain. Before she could say anything, Beverly appeared at the bedside and injected Jean-Luc with an analgesic. Both he and Yvette sighed with relief. Jean-Luc opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Yvette there. Deanna smiled too, saying softly, “Hello, Captain, how do you feel?” He mustered a confident smile. “Remarkably well, thank you, Counsellor.” He looked up at Beverly and she frowned. “I know, you want to return to the Bridge. Okay, but you're going to be sore and sorry in a couple of hours.” With a wry smile, Jean-Luc quipped, “Nothing I've not felt before, Doctor.” Beverly glared, then sighed. “I'm pretty busy here at the moment, but I can come up to the Bridge later to give you another pain killer.” Swinging his legs around and sitting up, Jean-Luc tugged his uniform tunic into place and gathered his mantle of command around him. “Only if you have the time, Doctor. I'm sure there are others who need your expertise far more than me.” He stood and smiled down at Yvette. “You should be in my quarters, little one.” She looked up at him with her huge eyes and said in his mind, “You were hurt.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes I was, but now I'm better, so you can go now.” Yvette was unwilling to leave and Deanna had concerns of her own. She gently took her Captain's arm, saying softly, “Sir, are you aware she can feel your pain?” Shock registered on his face. “She can feel my pain? She felt it when I was injured?” Deanna nodded. “Yes, Captain. I was with her when it happened. She knew instantly.” Jean-Luc looked down at Yvette, saying incredulously, “Is that true?” She nodded, somewhat frightened. Going down on one knee, Jean-Luc rested his hands on her shoulders. “Can you control it, Yvette, can you block it out?” She nodded slowly, but said silently, “Yes, but I don't want to. If I cannot be with you, then I want to feel you. That way I can tell if you are all right or not.” His expression was stern, but his eyes were warm. “I want you to block me out, Yvette. If I am to do my job properly I need to know you are all right and I can't do that if I know you are feeling everything I experience.” Tears welled in her eyes. “But, Jean-Luc...” He shook his head. “No, I really must insist. When I'm on duty you must block me out.” With a lowered head, Yvette gave a slow nod. “It will be as you wish.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Good. Now I have to get back to the Bridge, I want you to go to my quarters with Deanna.” With a solemn nod, Yvette allowed Deanna to take her hand and lead her from Sick Bay. Just as Jean-Luc was leaving, Beverly said from across the room, “Don't be a bloody minded hero, Captain. If you feel pain, call me.” Sending her an admonishing look, Jean-Luc gave a curt nod and left. Will rose from the Command chair as his Captain strode onto the Bridge. In his usual calm manner, Jean-Luc said mildly, “Report, Number One.” Will's face gave away his worry. “We've only got fifty percent shields and no warp power, but Geordi says we should be up and running in about an hour.” With a nod, Jean-Luc asked, “That other ship?” “Completely destroyed, Sir, but we have come up with a theory.” Folding his arms, Jean-Luc said softly, “I'm listening.” “We've analysed the torpedo they used on us. It was a multi phased tetryon charge, jacketed in a nutating harmonic shield scrambler. Now we know it would be near impossible for the pirates to build something like that, so we gave it some thought and Data came up with a rather unpleasant thought.” Rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc said quietly, “The Jem'Hadar.” Will nodded. “Yes, Sir. We think the pirates have been making ketracel white and doing some trading on the side with the Jem'Hadar.” Jean-Luc turned and looked down at the planet. “And you think they were doing it here?” The big man nodded. “Yes, Sir. As soon as Geordi has finished his repairs, we're sending down another away team, with Geordi this time to see if we missed anything. Like a lab.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Good thinking, Number One.” Assuming his seat in the Command chair, Jean-Luc couldn't help but notice his Exec casting surreptitious glances in his direction. With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc, keeping his own eyes directed on the planet below, said sotto voce, “I'm quite all right, Number One.” Caught being a mother hen, Will straightened in his seat at his Captain's right and tucked in his chin. “Sorry, Sir.” They settled in to wait. In Jean-Luc's quarters, Deanna was once again sitting in her Captain's favourite chair, Yvette on her lap. They had been sitting in silence, both verbal and mental, until Deanna asked, “Yvette, when the Captain was injured, what did you feel?” The little female looked up at Deanna and sighed. “The first thing he hurt was his chest, followed by his wrist. He felt both of those, but the blow to his head he didn't feel.” Deanna sighed. “You felt it though?” Yvette nodded silently. The Counsellor gave her a gentle hug and asked, “You can feel everybody, can't you.” Yvette nodded again, but then said in Deanna's mind. “Yes, but I learned long ago to block out what I don't wish to feel.” Giving the little alien a hug, Deanna asked gently, “Do you hate them, Yvette...those who hurt you?” Yvette looked up guilelessly, her huge limpid eyes confused. “Hate?” With a sigh, Deanna sought the words to describe one of mankind's worst emotions. “Do you wish them harm for what they did to you? Do you feel like you want them...dead?” Still confused, Yvette shrugged. “Why would I want them dead? They derived pleasure from what they did to me. That was my purpose. Jean-Luc killed my master and that was good because it means I found Jean-Luc, but I wished my master no harm.” Deanna frowned deeply. “But after what they did to you...all you suffered...” Yvette sat up and shrugged again. “Deanna, I didn't know I was suffering. My life as it was, was the only life I knew. It wasn't a matter of acceptance; it was simply the way things were. It wasn't until Jean-Luc freed me that I had my first experience of kindness and compassion. Since I've been aboard the Enterprise I have found more kindness. It is wonderful...I never knew such things existed.” Deanna nodded thoughtfully. “I understand, Yvette, but now that you have experienced kindness and compassion, doesn't that make you angry at those who mistreated you for so long?” Yvette sighed and laid her head on Deanna's shoulder. “Now that I have something to compare with, all I can say is that I am glad to be here and not with my master any more. This is much better.” Sensing her little charge was drifting off to sleep, Deanna thought softly, “I think we could all learn a lesson from you, Yvette, one of forgiveness.” Geordi was tired when he met with Worf and the other three crewmembers in the Transporter Room. The Enterprise had full shields and warp power once again, but it had taken a concerted effort by Geordi and his staff to get the work done on time. Now he knew his VISOR was going to be put to use and the headache he had was going to get much worse. Worf gave him a curt nod as he took his place on the transporter pad. The Klingon said gruffly, “We will be searching for a hidden laboratory. Are you prepared, Commander?” With a sigh, Geordi nodded. “Yeah, Worf, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.” Worf barked a single command. “Energise.” They rematerialised not far from where Jean-Luc had liberated Yvette. Deploying their tricorders, Worf grumped, “We have already done this.” Absently rubbing his temples, Geordi sighed. “Yeah, well not with my special talents. Give me some room; I want to scan the walls.” Of course it was too much to expect any secret laboratory would be easy to find. In fact the away team had been scouring the caves for over four hours and Geordi was nearing the end of his tether when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and backed up. Going to a section of cave wall in a deep offshoot from the main passage way, the engineer put his hands against the rock and whistled softly. Tapping his comm. badge he called Worf. “LaForge to Worf.” “Worf here, go ahead, Commander.” “I think I've found something, Worf.” “On my way. Worf out.” By the time Worf and the other three members of the team had arrived, a rejuvenated Geordi had found what he was looking for. With a flourish, he pressed a hidden mechanism and the section of rock wall silently slid to one side. With weapons drawn, the team entered, the lights coming on automatically. It was a laboratory, deserted and set up to produce ketracel white. In fact there were several large containers of the narcotic standing against the far wall. Worf tapped his comm. badge. “Worf to Enterprise.” There was no reply, just static. Geordi sighed. “We're too deep underground, Worf. You'll have to get closer to the surface to report.” Worf gave a guttural grunt. Geordi smiled tiredly. “You go and get our orders, the team and I will document everything here while we wait for you to get back.” With a nod and a curt, “Aye, Commander.” Worf left. Geordi deployed his team and was soon absorbed in his work. He had instructed his team to be very careful and to be aware of booby traps, but the youngest of the team, an Ensign, was not as diligent as he should have been. Not paying due heed to Geordi's warning, the young man pulled at a barrel to see what was behind it. The resulting explosion killed him instantly and seriously wounded Geordi and the other two crewmembers. The lab was destroyed, along with the ketracel white. Nearer the surface, Worf heard the blast just as Jean-Luc was saying, “Bring it all up here, Worf. We...” On the Bridge, the officer at Tactical almost shouted, “Captain! There has been an explosion in the caves!” Spinning around, Jean-Luc barked tersely, “Life signs?” The officer frantically manipulated his console. “It's too deep inside, Captain, we can't get a reading.” Jean-Luc and Will exchanged worried glances before the Captain said brusquely, “Worf, get down there and assess the situation. We'll send down more help.” “Aye, Captain.” Acrid smoke was billowing through the cave tunnels as Worf made his way back down into the labyrinth. His palm beacon barely penetrated the gloom and Worf had taken his tunic off to wrap around his mouth and nose to help him to breathe. By memory alone, Worf navigated his way back to the secret laboratory and, upon entering, tripped over what little remained of the Ensign who had set off the booby trap. Worf's nostrils picked up the smell of gore and ruptured entrails even through the thick smoke. Fearing the worst, he lowered his tunic to call loudly, “Geordi!” There was a groan and Worf's keen hearing led him to the prone figure of his friend. Through the beam of the palm beacon, Worf could see that Geordi was badly hurt. Blood covered his chest and torso and his left arm was almost completely severed at the elbow, but somehow the Chief engineer opened one blind eye and summoned his voice. “Get the others out, Worf.” The big Klingon grunted and hefted Geordie’s broken body with remarkable gentleness. As he dragged Geordi out of the chamber, Worf said through gritted teeth, “I will get the others once I have you safe.” He laid Geordi on the far side of the passageway and pressed two fingers against his throat. The engineer's pulse was weak and thready, but Worf had no other option but to leave him and go back into the hell of the lab. He found the two other crewmembers, both as badly injured as Geordi. Just as he was laying out the last survivor, help arrived. In quick succession, each casualty was loaded onto a stretcher and taken out of the smoke where medical personnel were able to stabilise them for transport to the ship. Covered on black soot, a singed Worf took several deep breaths in the clear air outside the caves before he tapped his comm. badge. “Worf to Enterprise.” It was Jean-Luc who answered. “This is the Captain, Worf, report.” “We sustained heavy casualties and one death, Captain. All survivors have been evacuated. The lab has been completely destroyed along with the store of ketracel white.” There was a momentary silence before Jean-Luc said with an edge to his voice, “How sure can we be that that was the only lab?” Worf's face screwed up into a silent snarl. “We cannot be sure, Captain. Until Commander LaForge is well again, we can't continue our search.” Worf heard his Captain sigh. “What are your thoughts, Worf? Do you think there could be more labs?” With a grunt, Worf glared back at the cave entrance. “It is possible, Captain. The one Geordi found was extremely well hidden. If the mercenaries went to that extent to hide it, it stands to reason they probably did the same for other facilities.” Will added his agreement. “And if they were trading ketracel white with the Jem'Hadar, who knows what else, apart from weapons they acquired? Hell, they may have even got their hands on some ships if they produced enough.” Worf heard his Captain's voice again. “Well we don't have the luxury of time. I'm going to order the entire cave complex destroyed from orbit. Your thoughts, Mr. Worf?” The burly Security Chief nodded, a grim smile on his face. “A wise choice, Captain. A few well-placed photon torpedoes should do the job quite nicely.” “Then beam up immediately, Worf. Picard out.” Worf wasted no time in carrying out his orders. Knowing his Captain would expect him to report for duty clean and well-presented; Worf took ten minutes to go to his quarters for a quick shower and a change of uniform. When he eventually entered the Bridge, he caught his Captain's appraising eye as he took his station at Tactical. Jean-Luc gave an imperceptible nod and faced forward, saying just loud enough for Worf to hear, “At your discretion, Mr. Worf. Photon torpedoes, full spread...fire when ready.” Nodding, Worf replied, “Aye, Captain.” The familiar sound of the torpedoes' launch caused all on the Bridge to watch as the orange dots flew away from the ship on course to their target. Being so relatively close, it was mere seconds until they impacted on the surface. Through magnification on the viewscreen, the Bridge crew witnessed the annihilation of the cave complex. As the plume of destruction grew, Jean-Luc spared a thought that he had just destroyed Yvette's place of torture. It gave him a grim sense of satisfaction. Turning to his Exec, Jean-Luc issued his new orders. “I want a full scan of this sector. If there are any other ships out there, I want to know about it.” Before Will could implement his order, Jean-Luc added, “And I want to leave orbit. Take us back to the last known attack.” Will gave a nod, but said softly, “Are we going hunting?” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc glared at the quickly receding planet. “Something like that. These pirates have had us running in circles far too long. I want to give them a dose of their own medicine.” Knowing his Captain had a plan, Will asked, “Using what as bait?” Jean-Luc's expression was unreadable as he faced his Exec and said quietly, “The Enterprise.” It was two long hours before the ship arrived at the last known position of the pirates. So far, scanners had shown nothing in the immediate area, but Jean-Luc wasn’t fooled. Somewhere out in space more pirates lurked. The trick was how to lure them closer. He called a conference in the forward observation lounge. Once everyone was seated, the Captain turned his attention to Beverly. “How are our casualties, Doctor?” Beverly offered a tired smile. “Doing well, Captain. Geordi is going to require extensive rehabilitation, but he will make a full recovery. The other two have been operated on and are progressing well.” Jean-Luc gave a nod and Beverly saw the relief in his eyes He shook off the concerns about his injured crewmembers and straightened in his chair. “We need to find a way to lure the pirates to us. My first thought was to shut everything down, to make us appear severely damaged and to issue a distress call. Your thoughts?” Will ran his fingers through his beard. “How do we let Starfleet know it’s a bogus call?” Jean-Luc offered a sly smile. “We send an encrypted subspace message informing them of our plans.” The big First Officer nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, that would work, but how do we make it so we can take the pirates on if we’re shut down?” Jean-Luc’s smile widened. “We can make it like a manual light switch. I am going to ask Engineering to place everything on standby...idling, if you will. We turn off all our lights, release the inertial dampeners and dampen the nacelles, but keep the warp core online. The instant we need to, my order will reinstate all systems.” Worf’s face showed his distaste for the plan. His scowl brought a comment from his Captain. “You don’t agree, Worf” The big Klingon shook his head. “No, Sir, I do not. We should be armed and ready when we encounter the pirates. To be otherwise puts the Enterprise in unnecessary danger.” Will gave a thoughtful nod. “Worf’s right, Captain, we should be loaded for bear.” Taking his officer’s comments under consideration, Jean-Luc nodded. “I understand your concerns, gentlemen, but I still think my plan is the one to go with. I am aware their scanners and sensors would show if our weapons or shields were active, but I have complete confidence in the capabilities of my crew.” He faced his Security Chief. “You, Worf, how quickly could you raise shields and arm weapons?” His eyes gimlet-like, Worf tried to not be offended by the question. “Within seconds, Captain.” Jean-Luc raised his hands. “My point exactly. Look, the pirates aren’t going to attack if they think we’re dead in the water. They prefer soft targets and I believe they won’t be able to resist a disabled Federation Starship, especially a Galaxy class one. We only have to lure them within range.” Will folded his hands on the tabletop. “And then what? Our experience so far shows they will self-destruct rather than be taken prisoner.” Jean-Luc’s face grew cold. “That’s where I’m counting on Mr. Worf’s expertise with the phasers. Worf, do you think you can locate and destroy their self destruct mechanism?” The burly Klingon shrugged. “I doubt it would be a sophisticated system...probably something as simple as detonating their warp core. Depending on the type of ship, the relay conduits may be external. If so, I can sever them.” Quietly thumping his fist on the table, Jean-Luc nodded curtly. “Good! It is imperative we prevent their destruction.” He then focused on Beverly. “Doctor, if we do take prisoners, what drugs can be used in their interrogation?” Shocked, Beverly shook her head. “Captain, the use of drugs to interrogate is illegal under Federation law.” His face unreadable, Jean-Luc’s voice was soft, but cold. “I am aware of that, Doctor, but I can guarantee these pirates will not cooperate. They would rather die than give up any information...and considering how many lives they have already taken; don’t you think we should use any methods available to us?” Without Deanna there to back her up, Beverly was forced to concede to Jean-Luc’s logic. Her eyes hardened as she said in a brittle voice, “There are several coercive drugs that can be used, Captain, but I must lodge a formal protest at this suggested course of action.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod, saying in a perfunctory manner, “So noted.” He then turned to Data. “Mr. Data, with Mr. LaForge out of action, I want you to coordinate with engineering to implement the plan. Tie in what you need to the Ops console and be ready on my command to carry out my orders.” The android nodded. “Aye, Captain, but we will need to shield the warp core in some way; otherwise the pirate’s sensors will detect it, as it will still be active.” Mulling over the conundrum, Jean-Luc ran his fingers over his lower lip.” “Suggestions, Data?” Cocking his head in a curiously cat-like gesture, Data said quietly, “A level four force field, scrambled by a rotating neuron grid would suffice, Captain.” With a cold smile, Jean-Luc said, “Make it so.” Placing his hands palm down on the table, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Dismissed.” As the others filed out, Beverly lingered. Jean-Luc stood and faced her, but she said nothing until they were alone. His dark hazel eyes bored into hers, his expression closed. Beverly had hoped he would say something, but it was obvious he would not. She took a deep breath and concentrated on staying calm. “Are you positive you want to do this, Jean-Luc?” His demeanour didn’t change. “I take it you are referring to the use of coercive drugs?” Sighing, Beverly briefly closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. “Yes, I am. Jean-Luc what’s gotten into you? You’ve never even hinted that you’d be willing to do such a thing before. What’s different about this...why now?” Maintaining his rigidity, Jean-Luc’s expression was hard. “I deem it necessary.” Exasperated, Beverly almost shouted. “You deem it necessary? I don’t believe you!” Then she had an epiphany. Snapping her fingers, she stabbed her forefinger at her lover, her eyes narrowed. “This is about Yvette. The pirates abused her and you want revenge.” His eyes darkened and his voice grew deceptively soft. “You are overstepping your bounds, Doctor.” Defiant and unbowed, Beverly shook her head. “No I’m not! The Jean-Luc Picard I know wouldn’t do what you propose. It’s the mental bond, isn’t it. You share everything with her, her pain, her fear...you have become consumed by what she went through. Jean-Luc, you have to separate yourself from her, she’s impeding your judgement.” His guard lowered for the first time. His straight shoulders sagged and he lowered his head, sighing. “I can’t.” Going to her lover, Beverly gently wrapped her hands around his neck, encouraging him to look into her eyes. “You have to, my love. Think about it. Would you have even thought of using drugs for interrogation before you became involved with Yvette?” He shook his head, saying softly, “No.” “Then can’t you see what’s happened? Jean-Luc, I understand your bond with her and I applaud your commitment to her, but you have to gain some perspective here.” He sat heavily in his seat, elbows propped on the tabletop, his head cradled in his hands. Softly he said, “I can’t block her out. Everything she allows me to feel...sense, remember...Beverly what she endured...” Sitting beside him, Beverly put a comforting arm around his shoulders. “I repaired the damage, Jean-Luc; I have some idea of what she went through.” He looked up, tears in his eyes. “But when she was taken she was just a baby, Beverly. How could they have done those things to one so young? Cruel doesn’t describe it, barbaric doesn’t describe it...how can sentient beings do that to another?” Beverly eased his head onto her shoulder and stroked his back. “I can’t explain it any more than you can, my love. Just take comfort in the fact you saved her. She’s safe now, that’s all that matters.” He gave a shuddering sigh and nodded. Lifting his head, he wiped his eyes and offered a watery smile. “I’ll ask her if she can teach me how to block her.” Smiling with love and tenderness, Beverly kissed his temple. “I’m sure, once you explain what it’s doing to you, she will do everything she can to help you.” His smile was warmer as he came to his feet, tugging down his tunic. They kissed and Beverly whispered, “No drugs?” His smile faded, but his eyes were kind. His voice was soft with tenderness as he said quietly, “No drugs.” They kissed again and Beverly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Into his ear she whispered, “I love you.” He took her by the shoulders and eased her away from him so he could study her face. After a moment or two, he said with sincerity, “And I love you, mon coeur.” Beverly left then, leaving Jean-Luc to contemplate what he had been willing to do. He shook his head and left the lounge, saying to Will, “You have the Bridge, Number One, I will be in my quarters, but I won’t be long.” The big man nodded. “Aye, Captain.” Jean-Luc found Yvette and Deanna seated in his favourite chair. Yvette was hugging her teddy in one arm, the other she had loosely draped around the Counsellor. A picture book was open on her lap. Deanna looked up and smiled, but Yvette kept her eyes on the book, however in Jean-Luc’s mind he heard, “You are angry with me.” He smiled and shook his head, saying out loud, “Not with you, Yvette, I am angry with myself. I allowed what I feel and sense from you to colour my judgement. I cannot let that happen, little one, so I must ask you; can you teach me how to block you out?” Her head snapped up, anguish making her limpid eyes water. “I don’t want you to block me out, Jean-Luc! If I can’t sense you I will be all alone.” He came and sat on the arm of the chair, gently stroking her head. “Yvette, humans are not supposed to be able to communicate the way you and I do. I don’t know how it’s possible that we do, but it has to stop, at least while I’m on duty. I have to be able to function as I always have; the lives of the crew depend on me being myself, not influenced by you or anybody else.” The little alien looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes and quietly sniffed. “So just while you are on duty?” He nodded. “Yes. When I return here, to my quarters, we can share each other’s thoughts and feelings again.” Yvette closed her eyes and frowned. There was a soft gasp from Jean-Luc as a wall appeared in his mind. Yvette opened her eyes and sighed. “I will be behind that wall, Jean-Luc. As long as you keep it in your thoughts, I cannot breach it.” He bent and kissed the soft top of her furry head. “Thank you, Yvette.” He rose and made for the door. Deanna called softly, “Take care, Captain.” He turned and smiled. “I will, thank you, Counsellor.” Then he was gone. Deanna hugged Yvette, saying softly, “That was very brave of you.” The little alien shrugged. “I had no choice; I must do as Jean-Luc says.” That concerned Deanna. “He is not your master, Yvette. He has explained you are an individual, free to make your own choices.” Yvette nodded, but a cheeky smile lurked. “Yes, but I am a member of his crew and he is my Captain. Like everyone else, I follow his orders.” Not quite knowing if she was serious or not, Deanna chose to let it go, at least for the present. In the now, they returned to the book. Will knew the moment he saw his Captain re-enter the Bridge that there had been some kind of change. Gone was the anger...the almost unquenchable thirst for revenge. In its place was his usual calm demeanour. Will rose from the Command chair, curious to know what was on his Captain’s mind. Jean-Luc looked into his First Officers eyes and said softly, “There will be no use of coercive drugs, Will.” Relieved beyond measure, Will offered a small smile. “I’m glad, Sir. It wasn’t like you to go down that particular road.” With a nod, Jean-Luc took his seat, gesturing for Will to take his. The Captain sighed and bowed his head in shame. “I am not proud of that incident, Will. I don’t want to go into what precipitated it, but I want you to know I have taken measures to see that...and any other errant behaviours on my part don’t occur again.” Satisfied, Will gave his Captain and friend a smile. “Good enough for me, Sir. Now, we’re just about ready to implement the plan.” He turned to Data. “Mr. Data, are you tied in with engineering?” The android turned in his chair and nodded. “Yes, Commander.” Will looked at Jean-Luc and the Captain said softly, “Make it so.” The Enterprise’s lights and nacelles went out and, as the inertial dampeners were released, she listed to port and began to drift. From any approaching ship, she seemed to be a derelict. On the dim Bridge, lit only by emergency lighting, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Have we sent the subspace message to Command?” Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.” “Then send the distress call.” Despite Geordi being injured, his team had completed the work in Jean-Luc’s quarters. A new bedroom and ensuite was ready for Yvette and Deanna was standing on the threshold, tightly holding Yvette’s hand. In the little alien’s other arm, were the books and her teddy. She leaned forward slightly, peering suspiciously into the room. Deanna took a step inside and said gently, “This is your bedroom, Yvette.” Yvette looked up at Deanna and shook her head. “I don’t want to sleep in here; I want to sleep with Jean-Luc in his bedroom.” Going down on one knee, Deanna said softly, “You know that Jean-Luc loves Beverly.” Yvette nodded silently. “Well, there are times when Beverly will be sleeping with Jean-Luc in his bed. Don’t you think it would be best to let them have their privacy?” Yvette frowned. “But why would they want privacy? There is room for me and Beverly to share with Jean-Luc.” Slightly embarrassed, Deanna sighed and gave Yvette a hug. “Yvette, Jean-Luc and Beverly would like to make love. That is not something they would share with you, or anyone else.” The little female shook her head. “I don’t understand.” Deanna sighed. “Captain Picard told you about sexuality, didn’t he?” Yvette looked confused. “He told me that people who care for each other do some of the things together that were done to me, but I don’t understand why that is so. He said it was pleasurable and I know from what I felt of my master and the others that they derived pleasure from the things they did to me, but all I ever felt was pain.” Holding Yvette’s hand, Deanna struggled to help her to understand. “That’s because you were far too young. One day, Yvette, when you are much older, you may meet someone who you will fall in love with and together you will discover what joy physical love can bring.” Yvette looked guilelessly up into Deanna’s eyes and said softly, “I love Jean-Luc and I know he loves me. Why can’t I make love with him?” With a sad smile, Deanna squeezed Yvette’s hand. “Little one, you are still too young and Jean-Luc doesn’t love you in that way. Love can take many forms. He does love you, that is true, but as a parent loves a child, not as a lover.” Yvette frowned. “Parents do not have sex with their children?” Deanna shook her head vehemently. “No, they do not. But that doesn’t mean they love their children any less. It’s just a different kind of love, perhaps the strongest love of all.” They remained in silence for a few moments before Yvette stepped reluctantly into her new room. Deanna showed her where to put her books, showed her the bathroom and got her to test the bed. It was while she was lying down that she was taken by a large yawn. Deanna smiled, saying gently, “Are you tired?” Yvette merely nodded, so Deanna pulled the covers over her and sat on the bed. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Ever so softly, like the ethereal brush of a feather across her mind, Deanna heard, “Thank you.” Hours passed as the Enterprise drifted in space. Utilising passive sensors, the crew tried to keep their focus in the dim emergency lighting throughout the ship. On the Bridge, what had been a tense atmosphere had gradually become subdued to almost lethargy as the hours passed. There had been two shift changes, but Jean-Luc and Will had opted to stay on duty. Beverly, her shift over, was asleep in her quarters when her lover’s voice came over the comm. “Attention all hands. There is a vessel approaching, prepare for battle stations.” Suddenly, previously torpid crewmembers came alive. There was no klaxon, no red alert lights, just the calm and reassuring voice of their Captain warning them of the coming danger. Beverly was in Sick Bay, tending to her patients in under ten minutes. She was well occupied, but part of her mind and heart were with her lover on the Bridge. Jean-Luc sat in a relaxed posture in the Command Chair, legs crossed, one elbow on the arm rest as the stream of quiet reports came in. “Vessel now at two hundred and fifty thousand kilometres and closing. They’re scanning us, Captain.” “Steady as she goes, Lieutenant. Maintain current condition.” “Aye, Sir.” Will shifted his position yet again, garnering an amused glint in Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Patience, Number One.” Will softly grunted. “That’s what I find the hardest, Captain...the waiting.” Casting a sidelong look at his Exec, Jean-Luc commented wryly, “You like fishing, don’t you?” Nonplussed by the non sequitur, Will nodded with uncertainty. “Ah...yes, Sir.” A ghost of a smile appeared on Jean-Luc’s face. “And does that not require a lot of waiting?” Shaking his head in good humour, Will softly chuckled. “Yes, Captain, yes it does.” “Then think of this as a fishing expedition. We have set the bait and our quarry is sniffing around. It’s only a matter of time before the hook is in their mouth.” Will’s expression sobered. “You do know, Sir...some fish fight like hell.” Jean-Luc nodded wisely. “Oh yes, I’m aware of that, but I believe we possess superior equipment and personnel. We will prevail, Will, have no fear of that.” With the viewscreen darkened, Will felt blind. He sighed and rubbed at his gritty eyes. “And be patient.” Jean-Luc nodded once. “Yes, be patient. As Jean-Luc had predicted, the alien ship slowly moved in, its posture unaggressive, although it did have its weapons armed. The Bridge crew watched its approach, tension slowly taking hold. Jean-Luc uncrossed his legs and sat slightly forward in his chair. With quiet authority he said, “Steady now. When they’re at five hundred kilometres, be ready to reactivate the ship.” There was a soft chorus of, “Aye, Sir.” Suddenly a call came from within the ship. “Intruder alert! We are being boarded!” Immediately swinging into action, Jean-Luc barked, “Red alert! Shields and weapons, now!” The great ship woke from her slumber and came alive. From the tactical station, Worf not only armed and aimed the weapons, but directed security teams to the decks infiltrated by the boarders. Jean-Luc stood, saying firmly, “Viewscreen on.” Finally, the crew got a look at their adversary. It was a sleekly beautiful ship, not as large as the Enterprise, but elegant in its own way. It was a silvery green colour and was shaped as an elongated ellipse. Worf’s terse, “They’re targeting us, Captain.” Made Jean-Luc say brusquely, “Take out their weapons, Worf.” Almost muttering his reply, Jean-Luc ignored it as bright orange beams lanced out from the Enterprise to splash against the other ship’s shields. Data reported matter-of-factly, “Minimal damage, Captain. They are returning fire.” Jean-Luc retreated to his seat just as the first barrage hit the Enterprise’s shields. The great ship shuddered, but was undamaged. Hearing Worf’s report, Jean-Luc turned his head to ask, “What are their capabilities, Worf?” The big Klingon looked down at his console and grunted. “We outmatch them, Captain, but they are capable of putting up quite a fight.” Giving the situation only a moment’s thought, Jean-Luc said, “Have they got the external conduits we were looking for?” Worf nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Turning to the viewscreen once again, Jean-Luc uttered quietly, “Take them out, Mr. Worf.” With great satisfaction, Worf’s deep voice rumbled as he replied, “With pleasure, Captain.” Again the brilliant orange beams lanced out from the Enterprise, impacting in a concentrated burst on one area of the alien ship. It attempted to out manoeuvre the attack, but the combination of Worf’s skill and the ship’s targeting computer made it impossible to escape. The sustained blast of pure energy quickly broke through the other ship’s shields, resulting in an explosion on her hull. With some reluctance, Worf ceased firing. “Conduits destroyed, Captain.” Jean-Luc smiled grimly. “Well done, Lieutenant. What is the status of the boarders?” Checking his console again, Worf scowled. “Eight managed to beam aboard, Captain. All but three are accounted for.” Jean-Luc turned in his seat to look up at Worf. “Dead or alive?” Standing up straight, Worf announced, “Except the three who are evading us, all dead, Sir.” With a scowl of his own, Jean-Luc shook his head. “By their own hands, or ours?” “Theirs, Captain.” Jean-Luc faced forwards again just as a call for help came from Sick Bay. “Intruder alert...Sick Bay...” Immediately on his feet, Jean-Luc swung around to Worf. “How is that possible?” The Security Officer glowered at his screen. “I do not know, Captain! Permission to leave the Bridge?” Giving a curt nod, Jean-Luc said succinctly, “Get them, Worf.” He then lifted his head to call, “Sick Bay, this is the Bridge, report.” There was a momentary hiatus, then Beverly’s hushed voice was heard. “Bridge this is Crusher. We have three, repeat three intruders in Sick Bay. They got in through the Jefferies tubes. They have taken hostages.” Tension permeated every pore of Jean-Luc’s body, but outwardly he remained calm. “Doctor, what is your position?” “Me and four staff members are hiding in the analysis lab. I don’t think they know we’re...” There was a sharp report, then a guttural voice saying over the comm., “Who is in charge here?” Before anyone could answer, Jean-Luc said, “This is the Captain. There is no need for further violence. Release your hostages and we will come to an arrangement.” Jean-Luc wanted to grimace when he heard the cruel laughter. “Captain, all you have to do is drop your shields.” With a frown, Jean-Luc shook his head. “You know I cannot allow that.” “Then we will kill one person every five minutes until you change your mind, starting with the woman with the red hair.” He shouted before he even knew he had. “NO!” Before he could say anything else, Beverly said firmly, “Don’t give in, Jean-Luc!” The sound of a slap, loud and sharp was heard, then the rough voice again. “You have five minutes before I begin the slaughter, Captain.” Tapping his comm. badge, Jean-Luc said urgently, “Picard to Worf.” Worf’s hushed voice responded, “Worf here, Captain. I’m inside the Jefferies tube. I have a team outside the Sick Bay doors.” Wishing he could do more than merely stand by helplessly and listen, Jean-Luc fisted his hands. He was about to issue his orders when the comm. system came alive with the sounds of screaming. Suddenly Beverly shouted, “What’s happening to them?” Jean-Luc’s face paled as he called, “Doctor Crusher, report!” There seemed to be chaos in Sick Bay. More shouting and screaming was heard then an eerie silence. Before the Captain could say anything, Beverly said quietly, “They’re all dead.” In Jean-Luc’s quarters, a concerned Deanna listened to the comm. system, her fears growing as the situation escalated. She was in the living area when Yvette came out of her room, her large violet eyes wide. “Something bad is happening” Deanna looked up and tried to smile. “Everything is all right, Yvette.” She shook her head. “No it’s not! Jean-Luc is frightened and angry.” Knowing she couldn’t lie to Yvette, Deanna held her hand out and encouraged the little alien onto her lap. “There are some bad men on the ship, but we will catch them.” An alarmed Yvette looked into Deanna’s obsidian eyes and asked silently, “Is Jean-Luc safe?” Deanna hugged Yvette, saying softly, “I’m sure he’s safe.” Just then Yvette stiffened and began to shake. Deanna hugged her again, saying with concern, “What is it?” Yvette’s shaking got worse. “Beverly is hurt! The bad men are going to hurt her again!” As Deanna watched, Yvette closed her eyes and frowned. The Counsellor felt a sudden build up of pressure in her head but before she could ask what it was, it abruptly stopped. Yvette sighed and relaxed, suddenly sleepy. As her eyes closed again she whispered in Deanna’s mind, “The bad men are all gone now.” Now sound asleep, Yvette slumped in Deanna’s arms. The stunned Counsellor looked down at her and swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “What did you just do?” Worf and his team burst out of the Jefferies tube to find Beverly and her staff bending over three alien bodies. It was a ghastly sight. From the eyes and ears of all three bodies, blood and brain matter oozed, pooling in a gory puddle on the floor. Over the comm., Jean-Luc’s voice could be heard, urgently calling, “Sick Bay...Doctor Crusher, report!” In a daze, Beverly tapped her comm. badge and said absently, “They’re all dead, Captain.” Perplexed by her incomplete report, Jean-Luc allowed some frustration to show in his tone. “How did they die? Did Worf...” Shaking her head, Beverly glanced up at Worf as she said, “No, it wasn’t Worf or anyone else. They just grabbed their heads and started to scream, then they dropped dead on the floor.” His anxiety made his next words curt. “I’m on my way.” To Will, Jean-Luc said, “I want that ship and its crew. Make it so.” The big First Officer gave a nod, but his reply was lost as the Captain strode to the turbo lift and left the Bridge. Beverly had instructed her staff to leave the bodies where they were. Worf had secured the area and dismissed the team outside Sick Bay by the time Jean-Luc arrived at the facility. He tried not to rush as he entered Sick Bay but his need to take an obviously shocked Beverly into his arms was almost overwhelming. However, many years of ingrained discipline stood him in good stead. He cast a quick glance at the bodies, lying in contorted grotesqueness on the floor, then lifted his eyes to his lover. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he broke her staring at the bodies. She shuddered momentarily and looked at him. In a soft voice he said, “What happened?” She shook her head. “I don’t know.” She pointed down at one of the bodies. “He had me by my hair. I was on my knees and he had a disruptor aimed at my head. Then all of a sudden he and the other two started to scream and grab at their heads. They dropped to their knees, then toppled over, dead.” Going down on his haunches, Jean-Luc studied the nearest corpse. Sighing, he looked up at Beverly. “Any idea as to the cause of death?” With a shrug, Beverly said coldly, “That’s brain tissue on the floor, Jean-Luc. Without opening the skulls I can’t be certain, but on first scrutiny, I’d say their brains exploded.” Just then the Sick Bay doors opened and Deanna came in with Yvette. Deanna was holding her hand. Jean-Luc stood and held up his hand. “No, Deanna, take her away, she doesn’t want to see this.” Deanna stopped but didn’t retreat. “Captain, I think Yvette may be responsible for what happened.” Jean-Luc and Beverly cast each other a wary look before Jean-Luc went to Yvette. He went down on one knee, saying softly, “Yvette, what do you know about this?” He waved a hand towards the bodies, but Yvette refused to look at them. Instead she let go of Deanna’s hand and wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc’s chest. He hugged her, waiting for her reply. Eventually she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “I sensed the bad men were going to hurt Beverly so I made them go away.” Alarmed, Jean-Luc had to concentrate to keep his voice even. “What did you do?” “I turned the inside of their heads into mush.” “How?” Yvette lifted her head and looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “I don’t know really. I just thought about it and it happened.” Jean-Luc bowed his head, his mind racing. He looked at Yvette again and asked, “Have you ever done this before?” She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “Only once. One of my master’s men hurt me very much again and again throughout the night and in the morning he was going to hurt me again. I couldn’t allow it any more so I thought about him dying and he did. My master beat me so badly I never did it again until today. “ She lowered her head and softly sniffed. “Are you angry with me, Jean-Luc? I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Slowly, Jean-Luc took her into his arms and hugged her. “No, Yvette, I’m not angry, in fact you saved Beverly’s life. We will need to talk about this some more, but for now I want you to go back to my quarters. One of Beverly’s staff will take you; I need to talk to Deanna.” Beverly had overheard the conversation and had a nurse ready to escort Yvette when Jean-Luc turned to catch her eye. Once she was gone, Jean-Luc faced Deanna, concern on his face. “Counsellor?” Deanna shrugged. “I knew little about it, Captain. One minute she was asleep, then she came into the room, alarmed for your safety. I tried to downplay the situation, but she wasn’t to be swayed. She was certain you were in danger, then she suddenly said that Beverly was being hurt by bad men. She closed her eyes, went rigid and I felt a tremendous pressure building in my head, but before it became painful, it stopped. Yvette immediately became overwhelmed with sleepiness and went to sleep in my arms, but it only lasted ten minutes. When she woke she insisted on seeing you.” Rubbing his lower lip with his fingers, Jean-Luc said incredulously, “To kill with a mere thought. Incredible.” Beverly grimaced. “And bloody dangerous. Jean-Luc, I know you don’t want to hear this, but Yvette is a danger to you, this ship and her crew.” Jean-Luc tried to stifle the surge of anger that washed over him. “You don’t really believe she’s a danger do you, Beverly?” Waving her hand at the gruesome corpses on the floor, Beverly said acerbically, “You tell me? What if someone offends her...or she gets it into her head that one of us is a danger to you? I don’t know about you, Jean-Luc, but I don’t want to end up like that.” Trying to keep his anger at bay and only just succeeding, Jean-Luc took a calming breath and settled himself. “Beverly, you must know that Yvette would never harm me, you or anyone else on this ship. She just saved your life.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Beverly sighed. “I am aware of that, Jean-Luc, but you can’t tell me that having a being on board who can kill with a thought isn’t a security risk.” Worf, who had been standing silently nearby, stepped closer and voiced his opinion. “Doctor Crusher has a point, Captain. How do we protect ourselves from this kind of attack?” It wasn’t until he snapped at Worf that Jean-Luc realised his mental wall was missing. “It isn’t an attack, dammit!” He then calmed himself and held up a placating hand. “Look, I will talk to Yvette...find out more if I can and get a promise from her that she will never use her ability on me or the crew. All right?” Worf looked at Beverly and they both nodded. It was Beverly who spoke. “I know this must be hard for you, Jean-Luc, but you have to ensure the safety of the ship and her crew.” The Captain bowed his head, the anger back and just under the surface. “I know, Doctor. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to the Bridge.” He turned and left without waiting for a reply. Will grinned wolfishly and said with cold humour, “One more Mr. Lavelle.” The Lieutenant at Tactical gave a nod. “Aye, Commander.” Another concentrated burst of phaser fire impacted on the alien ship. It was listing heavily to starboard and was venting drive plasma. There was an explosion and the lights on the other ship went dark. Will sat forward in the Command chair. “Life signs?” Data looked down at his console and answered, “One hundred and fourteen, Commander.” Will lifted his head and called. “Riker to Worf.” “Worf here, Commander.” “I want three security details in cargo bays one, two and three. We’re going to beam over the crew from the alien ship. You’ll have one hundred and fourteen to deal with. We’ll deactivate all energy weapons in transport, but you’ll have to physically search them for knives and projectile weapons.” “Aye, Sir. Worf out.” As Will was about to give the order, Jean-Luc arrived on the Bridge. Having given his Captain a brief report, Jean-Luc nodded his approval. “Yes, bring them aboard and put a tractor beam on their ship. I want a technical team sent over to go over everything. If they’re in cahoots with the Jem’Hadar, I want to know.” Will nodded, saying quietly, “Yes, Sir.” He then began to issue his orders. Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Troi.” “Troi here, Captain.” “Counsellor, would you bring Yvette to my Ready Room please?” “Yes, Sir, we’re on our way.” Before they could arrive, there was a report of multiple explosions coming from the cargo bays. Jean-Luc spun around, barking to his Tactical Officer, “Report!” “The prisoners have committed suicide, Captain. Apparently they had personal subdural detonators. All but five have died.” Jean-Luc gaped momentarily. “Five out of one hundred and fourteen?” The young Lieutenant nodded, his pale face accentuating his puce acne scars. “Yes, Captain.” Jean-Luc lifted his head, calling, “Picard to Worf.” The Klingon sounded angry and harried. “Worf here, Captain.” “What the hell happened, Worf?” Jean-Luc heard Worf grunt. “As soon as our shields were lowered and the transports began, the prisoners began to self destruct. Only five were saved. We stunned them before they were able to activate their detonators. Doctor Crusher has them in Sick Bay now, removing the explosives.” Saying brusquely, “Picard out.” Jean-Luc opened a new channel. “Picard to Crusher.” He could tell by her tone she didn’t wish to be interrupted. “Crusher here.” “Doctor, how is your work progressing?” “It would go a lot faster if I didn’t have to answer your questions, Captain.” Deciding to ignore her insubordination, Jean-Luc said evenly. “I want the prisoners placed in restraining fields and guards posted in and outside of Sick Bay.” He expected her to protest, but instead she just sounded resigned. “Understood, Captain. Crusher out.” “Picard to Worf.” “Worf here, Captain.” “I have just spoken to Doctor Crusher. She has agreed to place the prisoners under restraining fields. I want security teams inside Sick Bay and outside guarding the entrances. Tell your teams they are to set their phasers to heavy stun.” “Aye, Captain.” “Picard out.” While Jean-Luc had been talking, Deanna and Yvette had arrived on the Bridge. He saw them as they quietly entered his Ready Room. With a meaningful look at his Exec, Jean-Luc followed them. Jean-Luc had rebuilt his mental wall, but he knew the instant he set eyes on Yvette that she was aware of his emotional mood. He made a concerted effort to calm himself as he sat behind his desk, deliberately putting some distance between himself and Yvette. Confused by his actions, and wishing to be in physical contact with him, Yvette struggled to extricate her hand from Deanna’s, but the Counsellor held tight, saying gently, “No, Yvette, Jean-Luc is the Captain now. You must respect that and behave.” Her struggles subsided and she allowed Deanna to pick her up and place her on her lap. She hugged her teddy. Jean-Luc rested his hands on the desktop and interlaced his fingers. Looking into Yvette’s eyes he said softly, “I need to know how you killed those men.” His tone was flat, his expression unreadable. Yvette began to tremble, making Deanna tighten her grip of her. In Jean-Luc’s mine he heard. “I didn’t mean to kill them. They were going to hurt Beverly and if they got free, they were going to hurt you. I couldn’t allow that.” Jean-Luc sat back and allowed his expression to soften. “So you didn’t intend to kill them.” Yvette shook her head. Running a hand over his bald head, Jean-Luc asked, “How did you do it?” Yvette tilted her head as she tried to articulate what was in her mind. “Their thoughts were bad, so I concentrated on where the thoughts were coming from.” Jean-Luc sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Their brains.” Yvette shrugged. “I suppose so.” His eyes darkened as he asked, “Did you know what would happen?” That made Yvette lower her head and begin to quietly cry. When she had said nothing for a moment or two, Jean-Luc prompted her gently. “Yvette?” She looked up, her fur wet with tears. “Yes, I knew, but I really didn’t mean to kill them.” Deanna said quietly, “She’s done it before.” His eyes sharpening, Jean-Luc asked curtly, “When?” Gently stroking Yvette’s back, Deanna replied, “At one time one of her master’s men abused her all night. When it became obvious the abuse was going to continue in the morning, Yvette knew she couldn’t endure any more. She concentrated in some way and managed to kill her abuser. Her master was incensed and beat her so badly she decided never to do it again.” Anger and sorrow blazed in Jean-Luc’s eyes. He sat forward and held out his hand. “Come here, little one.” Released from Deanna’s hold, Yvette slid off her lap and went straight to Jean-Luc, climbing onto his knee and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. “I’m so sorry, Yvette.” Her trembling began to ease as she lifted her head and looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “You are not angry with me?” He shook his head, fighting his own emotions. “No, little one, I’m not angry with you, but I don’t want you to use that ability anymore. I have a responsibility to the ship and her crew and I have to know that you won’t harm anybody.” Yvette already large eyes grew. “I would never harm anyone of your crew, Jean-Luc. That would make you sad and angry and I would do anything to avoid that.” With a nod of acceptance, Jean-Luc hugged her again. “Thank you, Yvette.” He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. “I want you to work with Deanna to find out exactly what it was you did. Would that be all right?” Yvette nodded silently. Jean-Luc picked her up and set her on her feet beside him. He smiled to ease her worry. “Now I have work to do. I’ll see you later, in my quarters.” Deanna stood and held out her hand. “Come on, Yvette, we can do some more reading too.” As they left, Yvette looked over her shoulder and said, “Those men had bad thoughts, Jean-Luc. I don’t like bad thoughts.” Jean-Luc nodded solemnly. “I know, Yvette, I know.” When Jean-Luc set foot in cargo bay one, it was like entering a charnel house. The bloody remains of thirty men lay splattered over the deck, walls and ceiling. Standing in the middle of the bay, Worf seemed to be at a loss as to how to clean it up. Jean-Luc approached him, saying quietly, “Clear the bay of all personnel, then have the computer beam off the ship any biological matter.” Relieved, Work offered a slight bow of his head. “Thank you, Captain.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc tried to ignore the gore. “I suppose it will be the same in the other two cargo bays and their ship. Brief the away team, Mr. Worf, let them know what to expect.” “Aye, Sir.” “There are times”, Jean-Luc thought, “When no amount of words can adequately prepare you for some situations.” He left the Cargo Bay, on his way to Sick Bay. He knew as soon as he saw her again that Beverly was both angry and exhausted. The tension of the last few hours, coupled with her work load had begun to manifest itself in stiffened body posture, a haggard cast to her face and eyes that told everyone that she was best left alone. But Jean-Luc wasn’t just anybody. Noting that Beverly was giving instructions to her assistant, he correctly surmised the surgeries had concluded. He stood quietly to one side, allowing his lover to carry out her duties, but once he saw her glance his way, he went to her and gently took her elbow and began to guide her to her office. She offered a token resistance, but after a second or two of impasse, capitulated and allowed her Captain to usher her into her inner sanctum. With a soft command, Jean-Luc locked the doors and opaqued the windows. Beverly sat behind her desk, watching silently as her lover perched on the edge of the desk. He took her hand, cradling it between his. “You’re tired.” With a derisive snort, Beverly stared down at the desk top. “I’m not tired, Jean-Luc, I’m fed up. One hundred and nine people committed suicide today and for what? Loyalty? Fear? Fanaticism?” Gently squeezing her hand, Jean-Luc sighed. “We may never know, Beverly, but you need to remind yourself it wasn’t anything to do with you. It wasn’t your fault, my love.” She sighed, her usually warm blue eyes bleak. “I know, Jean-Luc, but one hundred and nine people...” The Captain lowered his eyes and shook his head. “If our suspicions are correct and these pirates are indeed working with the Jem’Hadar, then the order to take their own lives rather than be taken captive may have come from the Founders themselves.” Anger blazed in Beverly’s eyes as she raised her voice. “So? Surely the influence of the Founders isn’t so great that those men and women didn’t even consider disobeying them?” With a grim smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “The Founder’s every edict is implemented and backed by the Jem’Hadar. Once you ally yourself with them, you do so for life and you disobey them at your peril.” Beverly grunted softly. “But Jean-Luc, we’re in Federation territory, surely they would’ve been out of their reach?” Offering a small smile of comfort, Jean-Luc reminded Beverly, “The Founders infiltrated Command just before and during the war, Beverly. Somehow I don’t think they have boundaries as such and with the Jem’Hadar to act as enforcers...well would you disobey?” With a heavy sigh, Beverly conceded his point. “Okay, I can see that, but that leave us with a problem.” Looking into her eyes, Jean-Luc said softly, “Our ‘guests’.” With a curt nod, Beverly deflected Jean-Luc’s attempt at humour. “Yes, our bloody guests. Just what do you expect of them, Jean-Luc? Or us, for that matter? This isn’t a jail and I’m not prepared to be a warder.” Letting go of Beverly’s hand, Jean-Luc’s demeanour changed. His eyes still held love, but he spoke as a Captain, not as a lover. “What is their medical status?” Mirroring his professional approach, Beverly straightened in her seat and adopted her Doctor’s persona. “I have removed their explosive detonators and at present they are sedated and under restraining fields.” Giving a curt nod, Jean-Luc stood, tugging the hem of his tunic. “So there is no medical imperative for them to stay in Sick Bay?” Shaking her head, Beverly replied, “None at all.” “Very well, I will have them beamed to the brig. How long with they remain unconscious?” Relief made Beverly offer a small smile. “Two, maybe three hours, but I can bring them around sooner if you wish.” Finding a smile of his own, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary, besides, we need time to plan our interrogation strategies.” Noting the look of distaste that crossed Beverly’s face, Jean-Luc placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Fear not, my love, I won’t ask or expect you to compromise your ethics again.” Beverly smiled tenderly at her lover and nodded. “I know you won’t, Jean-Luc.” She then grew serious. “What will you do?” Jean-Luc sat on the edge of the desk and folded his arms. His deep sigh showed his concern. “I’m not sure. These people have obviously been indoctrinated somehow. We have to find out what ties them to their masters...and find a way to beak it.” Suddenly excited, Beverly snapped her fingers, saying with fervour, “Yvette!” With a frown, Jean-Luc said questioningly, “Yvette?” Nodding vigorously, Beverly almost shouted, “Yes! Jean-Luc, she has spent most of her life with them. She may have been a toy of her master, but who’s to say what she knows about them? Think about it, Jean-Luc. She has multi lingual abilities, she lived amongst the cell...and to her master and his cohorts she was nothing but a sex toy...and a young one at that. I bet they never gave a thought to her actually listening to their conversations.” Coming to his feet, Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened. He stood motionless for a few seconds, rubbing his fingers over his lower lip. When he looked at Beverly she could see his reluctance in his eyes. “But she’s been through so much, Beverly. I’m loathe to ask her about anything she experienced during her captivity.” With a shrug, Beverly made an effort to keep her tone gentle. “She’s your only resource, Jean-Luc. Those men aren’t going to crack unless you can either get inside their heads, or you can offer them something to make them change their minds.” Sighing again, Jean-Luc rubbed his face in defeat. “You’re right, of course, but I really don’t want to do this.” Beverly stood and came around her desk, taking his hands and looking into his dark hazel eyes. “Deanna will be with you.” He nodded, then after a moment’s hesitation, asked, “Will you be there too? Yvette likes you, Beverly...she saved your life.” Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, an emotional Beverly nodded. “Yes, my love, I’ll be there.” They hugged, Jean-Luc whispering huskily, “I love you.” Taking him by the shoulders, Beverly put a little distance between them and looked deeply into his eyes. “And I love you, but we haven’t much time.” He sighed and nodded. “Agreed. I think it would be best if we did this in my quarters. Can you leave Sick Bay now?” With a nod, Beverly said, “Yes, but you’d best give Deanna some warning.” In response, Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Troi.” “Troi here, captain.” “Counsellor, Doctor Crusher and I are on our way to my quarters. When we arrive I will explain to you what it is we wish to do.” He could hear the hesitancy in her voice when she said, “Does it concern Yvette?” Jean-Luc’s eyes locked with Beverly’s. “Yes.” “Very well, Captain, I’ll see you when you arrive. Troi out.” The Doctor and the Captain spent a few more second’s staring into each other’s eyes before they left. Yvette was sound asleep when Jean-Luc and Beverly entered the quarters. Deanna eased the little alien off her lap, smiling as she tightened her grip on her teddy. At a gesture from her CO, Deanna went to him and listened in silence as Jean-Luc quietly explained what they needed to do. The Counsellor sighed, worriedly rubbing her forehead. Jean-Luc asked softly, “You have reservations?” Deanna looked up into his eyes and nodded. “Yes, Sir, I do.” Before Jean-Luc could respond, Beverly said softly, “You agree that she may hold information we need?” Deanna gave a grudging nod. “Yes.” Pressing home her advantage, Beverly continued. “And you agree that it’s imperative that we get some kind of leverage over the prisoners?” Her obsidian eyes glittering with suppressed anger, Deanna said curtly, “Yes.” “Then you must see we have no other choice.” With a deep sigh, Deanna briefly closed her eyes. “I see that, but what about Yvette? Have you given any thought as to what this might do to her? I mean really, hasn’t she been through enough already?” Jean-Luc placed a gentle hand on Deanna’s shoulder and looked into her fathomless eyes. “I think you know how I feel about Yvette, Counsellor. Do you honestly think I would allow anything bad to happen to her?” Frustrated, Deanna sighed and shook her head. “Of course not, Captain...but...” He shook his head. “Trust me, Deanna. I will ask the questions and I will keep in mind Yvette’s fragile state, but we must do this. Many, many lives are at stake.” Knowing he was right didn’t make it any easier for Deanna. She held his gaze for a few seconds, then sighed. “Very well, Captain.” He gestured to the sofa. “You two sit there, I’ll wake Yvette and keep her on my lap.” While the women made themselves comfortable, Jean-Luc went to his favourite chair and gently picked the sleeping Yvette up. Somehow, most probably either by scent or by his close proximity, Yvette woke and smiled sleepily up at Jean-Luc, but her smile quickly disappeared. Coming wide awake she sat up on his lap as he settled in his chair. Hugging her teddy, she said warily, “What is it?” Jean-Luc wrapped one arm around her and said softly, “Yvette, you know we have some of the bad men aboard?” She nodded silently. “Well, we need to ask them some questions...very important questions and it’s absolutely vital we get the answers we need. Now these men are not going to want to answer our questions, but if we had information about them, it might make them be more cooperative.” Yvette stared up into Jean-Luc’s eyes, but said nothing. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Jean-Luc continued. “Yvette, you lived with a group of the pirates for most of your life. I know they did bad things to you, I know they hurt you, but I want to ask you about what you might know about them. Would that be all right? Can I ask you my questions about your time with the pirates?” She stayed silent, just staring into his eyes. Jean-Luc was about to abort the whole exercise when she quietly spoke in his mind. “Just questions, Jean-Luc?” He nodded. “Yes, just questions and if you find it too hard to answer, that will be all right.” She nodded silently and Jean-Luc rewarded her with a tender smile. “Well then, let’s begin.” Yvette watched as Jean-Luc readied himself. She was calmer than he thought she’d be and he smiled at her, earning a smile in return, but Deanna picked up on Yvette’s fear. The Betazoid said quietly, “It’s all right, Yvette.” The little alien didn’t look at Deanna, but the Counsellor immediately felt her connection cease. With a sigh that made Beverly cast her a look, Deanna said softly, “Yvette...” Jean-Luc looked down at her and noted that she kept her gaze fixed on him, ignoring the other two women. He said gently, “Have you blocked Deanna?” Yvette nodded solemnly, making Jean-Luc sigh. He cast a look over at Beverly and Deanna and then looked down at Yvette. “I think it would be far better if you allowed both Deanna and Beverly to hear what you have to say.” Yvette refused to look anywhere but into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Why” The Captain suppressed his irritation to offer a small smile. “Because I think it would be best. Both Deanna and Beverly are trained in medical matters. They will be able to help you in ways I cannot.” For the first time, Yvette turned her head to look searchingly at Beverly and Deanna. Both women remained calm, offering encouraging smiles. Beverly said gently, “It’s all right, Yvette. We only want to help.” She turned back to Jean-Luc and sighed. He only knew Yvette had lowered her barriers when he saw Deanna’s relieved smile. Wishing to get the ball rolling, Jean-Luc looked down at his little charge and said softly, “Yvette, while you lived with the pirates, did you ever hear them mention the Founders?” Yvette frowned as she tried to remember. She sighed and shrugged. “The men didn’t say too much, but my master often complained about the shape shifters. Once I overheard him say that a Founder had sent the grey men to take something from him. It made him very angry. Are the shape shifters the Founders?” Jean-Luc nodded eagerly. “Yes, they are. You mention the ‘grey men’. Did you ever see them?” Fear widened Yvette’s eyes. “Many times...they made me very frightened. They were tall and there were sharp things sticking out of their heads. A tube stuck in their necks was filled with a white liquid. One time my master offered me to one of the grey men, but he didn’t want me. I was glad.” Jean-Luc tightened his arm around her. “Did your master ever say anything about a Weyoun?” Yvette shook her head. “No.” “I see. All right, can you tell me anything else about the grey men? How often did they come? What did they take from your master?” Frowning, Yvette’s eyes grew cloudy. “I don’t know how often they came, sometimes it seemed it was frequently, but in my dark place time was difficult to gauge.” Jean-Luc nodded sympathetically. “All right then, in all the time you were held captive, how many times do you think you saw the grey men?” Yvette gently took Jean-Luc’s hands and held them up. She gazed at his fingers and sighed. “Maybe four times as many fingers as you have. But that was only the times I saw them. There were times they came but I didn’t see them. I would hear them talking to my master, but I was in my dark place.” Quelling his excitement, Jean-Luc asked softly, “Can you tell me what they talked about?” Yvette nodded. “Shipments.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Shipments? What kind of shipments?” Yvette shrugged. “My master wanted weapons. The grey men wanted whatever my master had taken from other ships and something called ‘white’.” Beverly muttered, “Ketracel white.” Yvette looked at her and frowned. “What is it? What is Ketracel white?” Jean-Luc answered for Beverly. “The grey men are born addicted to a powerful drug called Ketracel white; it is the liquid you saw in the tubes. Your master and his men were making the drug and exchanging it and other contraband for weapons. Do you know where your master got the recipe for the drugs?” Yvette shook her head. “No, they were making it as long as I can remember, but I do recall one time when a strange man came with a group of the grey men. He must have been very powerful because the grey men obeyed his every word. He gave my master something he said would triple production.” Jean-Luc grunted softly, saying with distaste, “A Weyoun.” Before Yvette could ask, Jean-Luc explained, “A Weyoun is an agent of the Founders. The grey men, called the Jem’Hadar, recognise the absolute power of the founders through the Weyouns and the Weyouns owe complete allegiance to the Founders. The Founders give their orders to the Weyouns and they pass them on to their soldiers, the Jem’Hadar, and anyone else they are dealing with, like your master.” Yvette’s eyes widened. “My master followed orders from someone else?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. Can you tell me if you ever saw him or heard him talking about his association with either the Jem’Hadar or the Weyoun?” Yvette frowned and then looked up, her violet eyes glistening. “I think so. One of his men...a big man who smelled very bad, used to spend a lot of time with my master. I was often given to this man. One night I heard him say to my master that they were going to be rich if they kept going. My master said if the cells worked together and watched their backs, they could retire in two more years. What did he mean, Jean-Luc?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc explained. “They were talking about their piracy. Apparently they thought they could make enough latinum to stop what they were doing in two more years. Unfortunately for them, what they didn’t realise is that once you do business with the Founders, you are stuck with them for life.” He sighed. “So they were trading goods and ketracel for weapons. Did your master ever say anything about what he intended to do with all his weaponry once he retired?” Yvette gave a cautious nod. “I think so. Do you know what a ‘Ferengi’ is?” Jean-Luc nodded, his eyes glittering. “Yes, Yvette, I know what a Ferengi is.” “Oh, good, because a Ferengi by the name of Grul is going to buy everything and sell it to the highest bidder.” Sitting up straight, Yvette frowned as Jean-Luc couldn’t contain his excitement. “Yvette, do you remember if he meant just his own group, or all the cells?” She shrugged. “I don’t know. Each cell has its own leader.” “Do you know how many cells there are?” She held up three fingers. “That many I think. The leaders met, but not often. I only ever saw that many.” Jean-Luc said absently, “So there is one more cell.” He then said to Yvette, “Do you think you could identify the other leaders?” She shook her head. “No, my master never let me out of the dark place. I only know they were the other leaders by the way they spoke to my master. They all seemed to be...equals.” “But they all had the same deal going with Grul?” Yvette nodded. “Yes, I think so.” The Captain looked over to Beverly and Deanna. The Counsellor mouthed, “Enough.” Jean-Luc nodded and gave Yvette a hug. “You have been a great help, Yvette. I’m very proud of you.” Smiling radiantly, Yvette returned the hug, but frowned as Jean-Luc said, “Beverly and I have to go now. We’ll see you later.” As he stood, instead of sliding off his lap, Yvette clung to him, wrapping arms and legs around his torso. He was about to ask her to let go, when Deanna caught his eye. She pointed to Beverly and herself, then at the door. She then held up one hand, fingers splayed. Jean-Luc understood. He was to give his undivided attention to Yvette, alone for five minutes. Stifling the urge to leave and get on with his job, Jean-Luc gave a surreptitious nod and, as he sat back down, Deanna and Beverly left. He hugged Yvette, saying softly, “You’re frightened.” She nodded, tears welling. “I don’t like remembering those things.” He sighed, kissing her brow. “I know, little one, but the things you told us were very important. I think you were very brave and I’m very proud of you.” Yvette looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes and smiled. As she snuggled into his embrace, she started to purr. Finding it soothing, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and lowered his mental wall, allowing Yvette to feel his love for her. The five minutes passed too quickly. Beverly came back in, causing Jean-Luc to open his eyes and say softly, “I have to go now, Yvette.” She nodded and released him, allowing him to stand. He reached down and stroked her head, saying, “I will see you later tonight, I promise.” She hugged her teddy and nodded, but said nothing. As Jean-Luc and Beverly left, Deanna came back in. Will stood as his Captain entered the Bridge. Striding purposefully down to the Command well, Jean-Luc tugged his uniform tunic down and gave his Exec a look of satisfied determination. The First Officer smiled, pleased to see his CO back to his usual self. “You met with success, Captain?” Jean-Luc offered a curt nod. “That I have, Number One, Yvette was very helpful. There’s another cell of pirates and we have to find a Ferengi named Grul.” Will’s eyebrows rose. “There’s a Ferengi involved?” Showing his distaste for the species, Jean-Luc scowled. “Indeed, but can you honestly say you’re surprised?” The big man smirked. “No, Sir, I can’t. So...how do we find the other cell?” Folding his arms, Jean-Luc’s eyes grew steely. “For that we will have to talk to our ‘guests’.” Will’s expression sobered. “Do you want me to accompany you, Sir?” Rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc gave the question some thought. He sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. “Yes I do, Number One. I also want Counsellor Troi.” Will frowned. “Yvette isn’t going to be happy about that.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, she isn’t.” Resigning himself to the inevitable, Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Troi.” “Troi here, Captain.” “I need you in the detention cells, Counsellor. Could you find someone to be with Yvette please?” “Yes, Captain, I’ll see to it immediately. Troi out.” Jean-Luc stood still, thinking deeply before refocusing on the task at hand. With a mental shake, he looked at Will and said, “Shall we, Number One?” The big man grinned. “Right with you, Captain.” Minutes later the three officers were standing outside the detention cells. Jean-Luc looked at will and Deanna, saying softly, “Are you ready?” Both officers nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Jean-Luc turned to the doors and stepped forward, triggering the opening mechanism. The officer on duty inside immediately came to his feet. Jean-Luc nodded his acknowledgement and quietly said, “You may wait outside.” With a relieved, “Aye, Captain.” The young man left. Jean-Luc and his entourage approached the force fields of the five cells and stood so he could see in all of them, his hands clasped behind his back. The occupants stared balefully back at him. Allowing a long silence to unsettle his prisoners, Jean-Luc eventually said quietly, “I want information and you are going to give it to me.” There was a momentary silence before the man in the far left cell spat on the floor and uttered an obscenity. “You will rot before we talk.” Jean-Luc’s smile was cold, his voice soft. “I think not. We know about the other cell and we know about Grul.” Before he could stop it, surprise and dismay flashed across the pirate’s face. Making use of his advantage, Jean-Luc said forcefully, “Tell us where the other cell is and how to find Grul.” With a sneer, the alien snarled, “Go fuck yourself.” Unfazed, Jean-Luc stepped closer to the cell. Keeping his voice soft and almost conversational, he said, “Do you fully realise the situation you’re in?” Showing more bravado than he felt, the alien placed his fists on his hips and lifted his chin pugnaciously. “And what situation is that?” With a cold smile, Jean-Luc stared intently at the pirate. “When we discover the other cell...and we will find them...we will be sure to tell them how helpful you’ve been.” The alien was outraged. “But we will tell you nothing!” With a shrug, Jean-Luc spread his hands. “They won’t know that...will they.” The glare the alien sent at Jean-Luc would have cowed a lesser man, but Jean-Luc simply ignored it. He looked down at his feet, seeming to study his boots. “Of course if you were to help us, I could put in a good word with the authorities and your compatriots need never know.” The alien spat, “That’s blackmail!” Raising his eyebrows, Jean-Luc feigned innocence. “Is it?” He scratched the side of his head, near his ear. “Well I don’t know what to say, but I would have thought such behaviour was common to you.” Ignoring the glower sent his way; Jean-Luc dropped all pretences. “I don’t have time for games. You will answer my questions or, once I apprehend your colleagues, I will tell them you helped us...then I will place them in your cell.” Desperate now, the pirate yelled, “You won’t catch any of them! They will die first!” Again clasping his hands behind his back, Jean-Luc stared into the alien’s eyes and said softly, “We caught you, didn’t we.” Furious, the alien shouted, “Fuck you!” Jean-Luc bided his time for a few moments, then calmly tilted his head and said quietly, “Well?” Defeated, the pirate glared at Jean-Luc, hatred seeping from every pore, but he grudgingly said, “All right, you bastard. What is it you want to know?” Suddenly from the adjoining cells came calls of protests. “Don’t say anything!” The alien who seemed to be in charge yelled back, “What would you prefer? Tell them what they want to know and get a reduced sentence, or have some of the crew of the “Plunderer” spend time with you once they tell them we helped them?” There was an uncomfortable silence until the leader, said with resignation, “I thought so.” He looked back at Jean-Luc and sighed, lowering his head. “All right, what do you want to know?” Keeping his face neutral and hiding his elation, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Where can we find the Plunderer?” “The Kelson nebula.” Giving a nod, Jean-Luc was about to ask another question when Deanna said softly, “Captain, he’s lying.” Jean-Luc turned, gave Deanna a look of appreciation, then turned back to the alien. “Well?” The pirate glared at Deanna and shook his head. “No I’m not!” Looking down at his boots again, Jean-Luc said mildly, “I think I should tell you my ship’s Counsellor is a Betazoid.” That wasn’t entirely true, but the pirate didn’t know that. He glared at Deanna and then looked at Will. “And I suppose he’s a Vulcan?” Jean-Luc offered a small smile and shook his head. “Not unless he’s had some cosmetic surgery done on his ears. No, he is as I am...human. But as you know, Betazoids can read minds, so it would be in your best interests to tell me the truth.” The alien flushed dark blue with anger, but acceded. “Very well. The Plunderer is meeting us here tomorrow at oh ten hundred hours.” With a nod, Jean-Luc offered a small smile. “And Grul? Where would we find him?” It was like pulling teeth. The pirate actually grimaced as he said, “He’ll be on the Plunderer.” Jean-Luc nodded. “And I take it he’s expecting some...goods.” The prisoner sneered. “What do you think? That little weasel would sell his own children if he thought he could make a profit.” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc acceded. “Typical of a Ferengi. Do you have an overall leader, or is each cell autonomous?” The alien sat heavily on his bunk. “Each cell has a leader, but there is someone I’ve heard rumours about...a Cardassian Gul who is pilfering from their military as well as coordinating our operations.” At the mention of the Cardassians, Jean-Luc stiffened. “Name?” The alien shrugged. “I don’t know, but I think Grul does.” Jean-Luc considered this and, while he was thinking, Will asked, “Tell us about the Plunderer. What’s her armament? Shields?” The prisoner paled. “She’s formidable, armed with the latest Jem’Hadar weapons. You’d be well advised to leave her alone. You’re no match for the likes of that ship.” Will was unfazed. “Do you know the shield harmonics?” “I do, but it won’t help you.” The big man bridled. “You let us worry about that. I’m going to send our science officer down to see you. Tell him everything you know about the Plunderer.” Jean-Luc turned to his officers and raised an eyebrow. “Have we enough?” Will nodded, but Deanna hesitated. “I would like to stay and talk with the others please, Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Granted, Counsellor. I will see you on the Bridge when you have concluded your...interviews.” She smiled. “Thank you, Captain.” Will and Jean-Luc went to the Bridge and took their respective seats. Jean-Luc said quietly to Data, “Mr. Data, I want you to go down to the detention cells and get the shield harmonics for another ship from the prisoner in cell four.” The android rose from his seat, giving his Captain a nod. “Aye, Sir.” Turning to his Exec, and pointing to the ship on the viewscreen, Jean-Luc said, “We have to hide that ship...and ourselves.” The big man nodded. “Agreed, but where?” Giving the question some thought, Jean-Luc asked the young officer behind him, “Tactical, is there a nebula nearby, or some sort of stellar phenomenon we can hide two ships in?” The young man tapped a few commands into his console and gave a cautious reply. “There is, Captain, a class two nebula, but it’s seven hours away at warp three.” Will scowled, running his fingers through his dark beard. “We can’t tow over three quarters impulse and even then, that’s pushing the envelope.” Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc asked pensively, “Who’s in charge on the other ship?” Will answered without hesitation. “Geordi.” Jean-Luc’s eyes lit up. He tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to LaForge.” “LaForge here, Captain, go ahead.” “Mr. LaForge, what are the chances of getting that ship warp capable in two hours?” There was a momentary silence before a cautious Geordi replied, “I can try, Captain, but I’m going to have to jury rig several systems. I can’t guarantee they’ll hold. How long do you want warp speed for and how fast?” Jean-Luc kept his voice even. “Warp three for seven hours.” Again there was a momentary silence. “I think we can do it, Captain, but it’ll be touch and go.” With a grim smile of satisfaction, Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Understood, Geordi, do what you can. Picard out.” Turning to his First Officer, Jean-Luc said quietly, “You have the Bridge, Number One; I’ll be in my quarters. Let me know when we’re ready to depart.” As Jean-Luc stood, Will said, “Aye, Captain.” Deanna took a few minutes to study the five prisoners. Although her Captain had lied about her abilities, her empathic senses were telling her a great deal about the aliens in the cells. They were a mixed group, none of which Deanna was familiar with, but, as she concentrated on their emotions, it became obvious that the alien in cell one was the most disturbed about his situation. She focused on him and stepped closer, offering a sympathetic smile. “What is your name?” The prisoner snarled and spat at the force field. “Fuck off!” It was bravado and Deanna knew it. “I’m not going anywhere. I would like to talk to you and I think you would like to talk to me.” She could tell he was young for his species; his emotions were immature and disordered. He glared at the Counsellor and made an obscene gesture. “I said, fuck off!” The Counsellor merely smiled. “My name is Deanna. Surely it would do no harm to tell me your name?” The leader of the prisoners shouted, “Don’t tell her anything!” The young alien looked fearfully in the direction from which the angry voice had come, then looked back at Deanna. She said softly, “Do you always do what he tells you?” Worry skittered across the youngster’s face. “Yes, that’s my place.” Seeing cracks for the first time, Deanna said quietly, so the others couldn’t hear, “And you have to do everything they say, even things you don’t want to do.” He nodded, tears forming in his bright pink eyes. Stepping close enough to make the force field hum softly, Deanna said with quiet compassion, “It doesn’t have to be that way. Do you know about the Federation?” He nodded and Deanna continued. “We don’t treat people unkindly, we have rights. If you were to testify against your group, you could be rehabilitated and become a Federation citizen. Would you like that?” He gave that some thought and, looking fearfully to his left, towards the other cells, he whispered, “I wouldn’t have to...service anyone?” Deanna shook her head. “No. Sexual abuse is outlawed in the Federation.” Tears began to flow. “And I wouldn’t have to kill and steal?” Deanna shook her head again. “No. You could be trained to do anything you wanted. Would you like to be an artist, or a builder? Anything is possible.” He wiped at his tears and sighed. “My name is Favan.” Deanna smiled, then asked, “How did you come to be a pirate?” Favan’s face fell. “I was taken from my parents when I was very young and sold by Orions. I have been with the pirates since I was ten.” Sympathy permeated every pore of Deanna’s being. “And how old are you now?” “Fifteen.” “What species are you?” That brought a watery smile. “I’m a Surrit.” Deanna sighed. “I’m not familiar with your people, but perhaps we can find a way to take you home.” His eyes shone. “Really?” With a vigorous nod, Deanna grinned. “Yes. And if we can’t, you can become a Federation citizen, with all the rights and privileges that entails. The youngster again became fearful. “But what about all the things I’ve done? Won’t I go to an internment camp?” Deanna smiled with encouragement. “Given your circumstances, I’m sure you will be given dispensation.” Frowning, the young man said uncertainly, “What does that mean?” “It means that the courts will take into account the circumstances in which you joined the group and your age at the time. It could be said you were not responsible for your actions.” Tears again welled in his eyes. “But I was responsible! I killed...I stole...” Deanna held up her hand. “Did you have a choice? What would have happened if you refused?” Sniffing and wiping the end of his tubular nose, the youngster whispered, “They would have killed me.” Deanna sighed. “That’s called coercion and it is a legally defensible situation. Believe me; you will be dealt with mercifully by the courts. In fact, there is a chance you will never face court, especially if you help us.” Again looking to his left, towards the other cells containing his fellow prisoners he couldn’t see, Favan whispered, “I’ll help you.” Deanna smiled warmly and gave an encouraging nod. “I will tell my Captain, he will be very pleased, Favan.” Just then, Data entered, making Deanna step away from the force field and adopt a more professional demeanour. She shook her head to settle her curly hair and said loudly, “Well, if you won’t help me, there’s nothing I can do.” Her wink made Favan smile. When Jean-Luc entered his quarters he knew Yvette was crying. Not seeing anyone in the main living area, he went to her bedroom to find her cowering in a corner, hugging her teddy while a female Ensign trying to coax her out. On hearing her Captain, the junior officer immediately sprang to her feet. “Captain!” Jean-Luc sighed inwardly. “As you were, Ensign. What is going on here?” Exasperated, and yet intimidated by her CO, the Ensign sighed. “She’s been like this since I arrived, Sir. Nothing I do or say seems to help.” Jean-Luc went down on one knee, saying gently. “It’s all right, Yvette, I’m here.” She scooted out of the corner and flung herself around his torso so fast he nearly lost his balance. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, saying quietly, “Thank you Ensign, dismissed.” Jean-Luc waited until the ensign left then stood and carried Yvette out into the living area. He lowered himself into his favourite chair and hugged the little alien as she silently sobbed. After a few minutes, Jean-Luc said softly, “Why are you so upset?” Yvette lifted her head and looked up at Jean-Luc with watery eyes. “I didn’t like that person.” Concerned, Jean-Luc asked, “What did she do that made you dislike her?” Yvette shrugged. “Nothing” Exasperated, Jean-Luc asked, “Then why did you dislike her?” More tears flowed. “Because she wasn’t you.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc said softly, “But you don’t mind Beverly or Deanna.” Yvette nodded. “Yes, but they are close to you. Being with them is almost as good as being with you.” Closing his eyes briefly, Jean-Luc asked, “What about Lieutenant Wing? You like her. She’s teaching you to read.” Yvette nodded. “Yes, but she’s nearly always with Deanna and besides, she’s teaching me something you want me to learn.” Now bordering on irritation, Jean-Luc muttered, “Yvette, I have told you no one on this ship will hurt you. Don’t you believe me?” She nodded. “Yes, I believe you.” “Then you must allow other crew members to look after you. Do you think Deanna or I would send anyone to look after you who would hurt you?” She shook her head. “No.” Then next time someone you don’t know comes to look after you, I want you to remain calm. You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to, but I expect you to do as they say. All right?” The overhead speakers came to life. “Troi to Picard.” “Picard here, go ahead.” “Captain I have managed to form a connection with one of the prisoners. He’s quiet young, but has agreed to help us.” Jean-Luc smiled. “That’s good news, Counsellor. Can you come to my quarters please?” “Aye, Captain, I’m on my way.” Yvette smiled up at Jean-Luc. “You’re happy.” He looked down at her and kissed her brow. “I am. Deanna will be here soon and we have to talk. Will you play with your books while we chat?” Yvette smiled and began to purr. Jean-Luc took that as a yes. The first thing Deanna did was to request her new ally to be released from custody and into her care. Jean-Luc bowed his head in thought. He wasn’t keen, but he trusted his Counsellor. With a sigh, he looked up and into Deanna’s intense gaze. “Are you sure, Counsellor?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Captain. I have forged a bond with this young man; I sense his trust in me.” They were standing near the door and Jean-Luc cast a long look at Yvette, playing peacefully on the floor in front of his chair. Deanna was well aware of his misgivings. “He’s not a threat, Captain.” Jean-Luc’s gaze snapped back to Deanna and she could see mild anger in his eyes. “Not a threat? I don’t need to remind you of what those pirates have done, do I, Counsellor? You’ve read the reports; my God...you saw some of their handiwork. Are you telling me your new friend is innocent of any crimes? That he didn’t rape, mutilate, murder and steal?” Knowing his anger was justified made Deanna take a deep breath to calm herself. She spent a few seconds plexing, then lifted her eyes to her Captain’s. “You are right, of course, Captain. Favan is guilty of the crimes you mention, but his case is worthy of further study.” Jean-Luc offered a sceptical look, but was prepared to listen. “Go on.” Deanna briefly closed her eyes and sighed. “Favan has been the victim of sustained sexual abuse since he was taken from his parents and sold by an Orion to the pirates. Yes, he committed some, if not all of the crimes you mention, but he acted under threat of losing his life if he didn’t cooperate. That, coupled with the sexual abuse mitigates his culpability...and we have to take into account his age. He is young, Captain, barely fifteen years old, certainly not old enough to be judged by the actions of his masters.” Again, Jean-Luc looked over to Yvette. This time when their eyes met, Deanna saw deep sadness. “How old was he when he was taken?” “About ten.” Pain flashed across Jean-Luc’s face. “Does he know where he’s from...can we find his people?” Deanna shrugged. “We haven’t discussed that yet, Captain. So far I have gained his trust, but he’s terrified of the other prisoners. I feel if we can remove him from their influence he may prove to be very helpful.” Rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc sighed. “His name is Favan?” Deanna nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Summoning a small smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “Then we’d best find quarters for him.” He held up his forefinger. “But...there will be a guard at his door at all times and he will not go anywhere on the ship without an armed escort.” Deanna accepted the conditions with good grace. “Thank you, Captain.” She watched as her Captain again cast a look at Yvette. She sensed his anguish and wasn’t surprised when he muttered, “How many more children, Counsellor? How many more young lives will be ruined by these...monsters?” Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Deanna said quietly, “At least we’ve rescued two.” Yvette looked up from her book and locked eyes with Jean-Luc. Clutching her teddy in one arm, she rose to her feet and crossed the room. Once she was close enough, she hugged Jean-Luc’s leg. Deanna was amazed at how natural his next action was. He reached down and picked Yvette up, nestling her in his embrace. Although the little alien had chosen to be closed to Deanna, one didn’t need to be an empath to see the deep connection between the two. Deanna said quietly, “I’ll go and organise quarters.” All Jean-Luc could do was nod, momentarily too overcome with emotion to trust his voice. Once Deanna had left, Jean-Luc allowed his feelings to come to the surface. He lowered his head and rested his cheek atop Yvette’s head as his eyes filled with tears. Yvette hugged him tightly, saying softly in his mind, “It is all right, Jean-Luc.” He took a few deep breaths to regain control, then lifted his head and blinked away his tears. “No, Yvette, it’s not all right...not at all. We have found another young person whose life has been ruined by cruel and heartless beings who should have known better.” Yvette looked up and sighed sadly. “And this makes you angry.” “Yes it does, and rightly so!” The little female nodded. “And you want to take revenge.” To that remark, Jean-Luc remained silent. Yvette leaned back so she could see his face clearly. “But if you did take revenge...wouldn’t that make you as bad as those you seek to punish?” Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes and sighed, muttering, “Yes, yes it would.” Not fully understanding the weight of her words, Yvette innocently said, “Then what are you to do?” He sighed again. “What indeed.” Looking down at Yvette, Jean-Luc found a wan smile. “As long as you and Beverly are safe, I will do my job to the best of my abilities. However...woe betides anyone who seeks to hurt either of you.” His emotions made Yvette shiver. She looked into his eyes and stared intently. “I have seen you kill, Jean-Luc. I don’t ever want to see that again.” Tears welled in his eyes again. “You have seen far too much, little one. From now on, I want you to think only about your new life with me. Don’t dwell on the past, think of the future.” Resting her head on his shoulder, Yvette hugged Jean-Luc tightly and he returned the embrace just as fiercely. “I love you, Jean-Luc.” He whispered back, “And I love you, my little Yvette.” Yvette looked up, a brilliant smile on her face. “I am yours?” Realising his mistake, Jean-Luc smiled to take the sting out of his words. “I was speaking metaphorically. When I said you were my Yvette, I meant in my heart, not in actuality.” Disappointment made Yvette lower her eyes and sigh. “Oh.” Jean-Luc felt terrible. He tried to make amends. “Yvette, you don’t really want me to...own you...do you? I have told you that we are all independent individuals and that ownership of sentient beings is abhorrent. You can’t think that I would want to own you...do you?” Yvette tried to give the question a proper amount of thought, but she was in a quandary. She believed everything Jean-Luc had told her, but try as she might...she wanted him to own her. Knowing this would make him angry; Yvette instead found the words he wanted to hear. “No, Jean-Luc, I don’t want to be owned by you.” Deep inside the Captain he knew she was lying, but he allowed it anyway, he had too much on his mind to go into it with her right then. Instead, he changed the subject. “Do you like your room?” A little confused, Yvette looked up and nodded. “Yes.” “And do you feel you can sleep in there at night on your own?” More for his benefit than anything else, Yvette silently nodded. He knew she didn’t want to sleep on her own, but Jean-Luc had other concerns on his mind. “Good, because I’m going to ask Beverly to stay tonight and she will be sleeping in my bed with me.” Yvette nodded again and Jean-Luc began to feel uncomfortable. Rather than stay and talk it through with her, Jean-Luc walked to his favourite chair and put her in it. He stood up and tugged at his uniform hem. “I have to go back to work now. I will see if Lieutenant Wing can come to be with you.” Yvette hugged her teddy, her huge violet eyes staring up at Jean-Luc with a faintly accusatory hint. His discomfort growing, Jean-Luc beat a hasty exit, saying over his shoulder, “I’ll see you later tonight.” Once the doors sighed closed, two large tears trickled down Yvette’s furry face. Upon contacting Deanna, Jean-Luc made his way to deck fourteen and rounded the corner in the corridor to see an armed guard standing outside a small set of quarters. He smiled inwardly. Deanna had chosen very modest quarters, not the sumptuous guest quarters usually given. The guard snapped to attention, eliciting a nod from Jean-Luc. His entry into the quarters was automatic, not needing to press the chime. Deanna was sitting on the sofa with Favan and the young man leaped to his feet as Jean-Luc approached. Recalling Deanna’s assessment of the boy, Jean-Luc smiled and waved him to his seat. Favan sat, but perched nervously on the edge of his seat. Deanna watched as Jean-Luc sat and smiled at her Captain. “Captain, this is Favan. Favan, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” She looked with encouragement at the young man. “Favan was just telling me how the cells meet.” With raised eyebrows, Jean-Luc showed his interest. “Really? Would you tell me please, Favan?” Nodding cautiously, Favan said softly, “It was always organised by Grul.” Jean-Luc nodded. “And how was this done?” Favan had to think hard. “I’m not sure, but I think it was dependent on the white. If all the cells had enough, Grul would set up a meeting, then he would take the white and any stolen goods he wanted and leave. Then, a week or so later, we would meet again and he would hand over weapons.” Jean-Luc crossed his legs and settled his clasped hands in his lap. “Tell me, Favan, did the cells have a leader...other than Grul?” The young man nodded. “Yes. Yrannis. He is the leader and the Captain of the Plunderer.” “And what species is he?” Sorrow crossed Favan’s face. “He’s a Surrit, like me.” The Captain’s face showed sadness. “And he never tried to take you home?” Favan shook his head. “No.” “I see. Well, do you know how to contact Yrannis?” Favan shook his head. “No, that was up to our Captain.” Jean-Luc frowned. “And he’s dead?” “Yes, he took his own life...as I should have.” Deanna placed a gentle hand on his knee. “Don’t think like that, Favan. I want you to think about now and the future as your new life.” He bowed his head and sighed. “I suppose so.” Jean-Luc stood, smiling down at the lad. “Well, Favan, you’ve been very helpful. I have given permission for you to visit certain areas of the ship with Counsellor Troi, but I hope you understand there will be an armed guard accompanying you at all times.” Nodding, Favan stood and bowed his head. “Thank you, Captain.” Geordi had wrought his magic and both ships were travelling at warp three towards the nearby nebula. With everything under control and his shift nearing its end, Jean-Luc left the Bridge and made his way to Sick Bay. He found Beverly in her office. She was engrossed in her work and was unaware of his presence until he softly said, “Hello, my love.” She looked up, her smile radiant. “Hello, Jean-Luc. You look tired.” He sighed, but his smile didn’t fade. “I am, a little, but I have a solution to that.” Intrigued, Beverly leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. “And what would that be?” He came around the desk to stand behind her. Moving her lustrous red hair to one side, he gently kissed her neck, murmuring, “I thought a nice dinner, followed by a long hot bath...then...” She grinned and tiled her head to give him access to her throat. “Then?” He nuzzled her neck and gently bit her earlobe. “Then, I want to make long, sweet love to you.” Sighing with happiness, Beverly suddenly frowned. “What about Yvette?” Lifting his head, Jean-Luc nibbled on her ear. “I have already told her you will be staying with me tonight. She’s all right with that.” Beverly still smiled, but there was a gentle edge to her voice when she said, “That was a little presumptuous, wasn’t it?” He lifted his head, his smile sensuous. “You don’t want to come?” Her voice carried the hint of arousal. “Oh I want to come, but I don’t recall being invited to your quarters.” He came around the desk and hitched his backside on its edge. “Beverly, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner in my quarters tonight?” She grinned up impishly. “And afterwards?” He grinned wolfishly. “That is entirely up to you...but I have some ideas.” She sat back, a saucy look on her face. “Then I accept. What time?” “As soon as you can make it. I’m going off shift right now.” Beverly glanced at her computer, scowled and sighed. “Give me an hour.” He nodded and was about to leave when he turned, saying, “What do you want for dinner?” She grinned. “Surprise me.” He nodded and left, a definite spring in his step. Yvette was overjoyed when Jean-Luc entered his quarters. Lieutenant Wing stood immediately and Jean-Luc could see she was excited. Before he could say anything, the young woman blurted, “Captain, watch this!” She went to sit beside Yvette and said enthusiastically, “Go on, Yvette, read for the Captain.” Smiling at Jean-Luc, Yvette bent her head and concentrated while she silently read out a short passage. Jean-Luc was delighted. He went to Yvette, picking her up and hugging her, said, “I’m so proud of you, little one!” To the Lieutenant he said, “Well done Lieutenant. You have achieved great success.” Blushing, the young woman bowed her head, saying softly, “It was nothing, Captain...really. Yvette is like blotting paper. She absorbs everything.” Nodding, Jean-Luc smiled at the Lieutenant, making her blush a deeper red. “Well I am still impressed. Thank you, Lieutenant, dismissed.” As the young woman left, Yvette squirmed in Jean-Luc’s arms. He set her on her feet and she rushed to get her teddy. He smiled as she hugged it, saying, “Claude is very happy with you too.” She grinned up at her Captain. “I know! But it is you I am most proud of pleasing. Do you think I am clever, Jean-Luc?” “Yes, I do and I’m very happy that you’ve decided to talk to Lieutenant Wing.” Yvette frowned. “Her name is Rosemary.” With a gentle smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “I know.” The frowned remained. “Then why do you call her Lieutenant Wing all the time?” Sighing, Jean-Luc went to Yvette and sat on the floor with her. “Lieutenant Wing is a junior officer and I am her Captain. A certain protocol must be observed.” The look Yvette gave Jean-Luc was dubious, but she seemed to accept his explanation. Jean-Luc picked her up and gave her a hug. “Now you remember that Beverly is coming for dinner and staying the night with me?” Yvette nodded solemnly. “Then how about I give you your dinner now, then you can have a shower and read for a while in your room before you go to bed?” Yvette stared into Jean-Luc’s eyes, her expression hurt. Feeling vaguely guilty, Jean-Luc said, “You’d rather something else?” She nodded. “Can I not have dinner with you and Beverly?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Our dinner will be a little late.” “But I could have my shower first, read my books, then have dinner with you and Beverly, then go to bed.” Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll ask Beverly. If she says yes, then it’s all right with me.” Yvette’s grin was infectious. Jean-Luc hugged her again and kissed her cheek. “You are a rascal.” She frowned. “Is that good?” He grinned. ‘Yes, it is.” Yvette was showered by the time Beverly arrived. Jean-Luc tried to be patient, but his need to be with Beverly was becoming overwhelming. He knew she felt the same way by the look in her eyes and the way her kiss lingered as he welcomed her inside his quarters. His mental wall was up, but precarious. Yvette picked up on the undercurrent of sexual desire and became very quiet. Jean-Luc realised what was happening and went to her, gently stroking her fur and trying to ease her worry. Beverly quickly saw what was going on and made a deliberate effort to put aside her desire for the time being. Yvette seemed to appreciate that and smiled up at Jean-Luc and began to purr. Happier that she seemed calm, Jean-Luc stood and said to Beverly, “Would you like to read to Yvette while I replicate dinner?” Flashing a brilliant smile, Beverly went to Yvette, saying warmly to her lover, “That would be lovely.” To Yvette she said, “Have you a favourite book?” Instead of answering, Yvette slid from the chair and disappeared into her room. Beverly had not long to wait as she reappeared with a book in hand. Without waiting to be invited, Yvette made herself comfortable on Beverly’s lap and purred very softly as Beverly stroked her head. As Jean-Luc went about the tasks of setting the table and ordering their meals, he listened to the soft sound of Beverly’s voice as she read to Yvette. Unbidden feelings of peace and calm washed over him and, for the first time in his life, he realised what it was like to have a family. Although he had experienced fatherhood vicariously through an alien probe and the memories were very powerful, it hadn’t actually happened, although he lived many years in that induced experience, he was always able to tell himself that it never really existed. But here, in the now, the feeling of domesticity was very potent and he had to remind himself that, not only was Yvette not his child, his lover had never made it clear about what shape their future would take. And yet he couldn’t shake the warm fuzzy sensation he was getting...and in truth he didn’t want to. So it was a very relaxed and mellow Captain that gently called to his companions that dinner was ready. Yvette basked in Jean-Luc’s paternal glow and Beverly was maintaining her calmness, so dinner was a leisurely affair. Both Jean-Luc and Beverly were aware their sexual tension was slowly rising, but they didn’t dwell on it, or do anything to exacerbate it. In fact they both recognised the value in waiting, in drawing out their desire, so Yvette wasn’t alarmed when the lovers shared a lingering look, or the undercurrent of desire ebbed and flowed around them. With dessert eaten, Jean-Luc opened a bottle of his family’s red to let it breathe for a few minutes. Beverly had volunteered to help Yvette prepare for bed, so Jean-Luc cleared the table, then took the wine and two glasses to the low table in front of the sofa. He smiled as he heard in his mind, “Are you going to come and tuck me in?” Instead of replying, Jean-Luc went to Yvette’s room, to find her sitting up in bed with Beverly perched beside her. Jean-Luc stood in the doorway and folded his arms, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Ah, my two ladies.” They grinned up at him as he approached the bed. Beverly quickly kissed Yvette’s cheek and rose from the bed. As she passed Jean-Luc she whispered, “I’ll see you in a minute.” Their fingers touched and they both shivered slightly at the fission of desire that coursed through them at the ethereal contact. Beverly’s desire spiked, but Jean-Luc managed to keep his under control. Even so, Yvette looked up at Jean-Luc, her eyes wide. He sat beside her and put one arm around her shoulders. He said softly, “Don’t be frightened, little one.” Her eyes were suspiciously moist when she replied, “But you feel like...” He shook his head. “No, it’s very different. My desire for Beverly...and hers for me, is based on love and respect, not lust.” Yvette looked confused, “But I feel the lust.” Sighing, Jean-Luc tried to explain. “Yes, there is lust, but not like you’ve experienced before. We won’t hurt each other...I suppose all I can say is that lust is a part of desire, but not the most important part.” Wanting to believe him, Yvette sighed. “Then what is the most important part?” Jean-Luc’s knowing smile was warm. “That’s easy. Love. Love is the most important part of any relationship. Without it, the relationship is empty.” She smiled tentatively. “You love me.” He smiled again. “Yes.” Obviously still confused, Yvette looked down at her hands and sighed. “But you won’t have sex with me.” “No. That would be...inappropriate.” She looked up suddenly and speared Jean-Luc with an intense stare. “But I want to do it with you.” Shocked, but trying to stay calm, Jean-Luc shook his head. “It would be wrong, Yvette. You are far too young and I don’t think I could see you as a sexual partner. Besides, my relationship with Beverly is monogamous and, before you ask, it means we don’t have any sort of sexual contact with any other people. And that includes you.” Angry and frustrated, Yvette glared. “I don’t like Beverly anymore!” With a sigh, Jean-Luc bowed his head and lowered his voice. “That’s jealously talking, Yvette. You’re better than that.” Sensing that he was preparing to leave, Yvette tried one last time. “But...” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, little one. Not only is it wrong for an adult to have sex with a child, I just can’t think of you like that. I think of you as a parent thinks of their child. I love you, Yvette, and I wish to protect you. From everything.” Finally defeated, Yvette slowly nodded. She looked up at Jean-Luc and offered a wan smile. “I love you too, Jean-Luc.” He kissed her cheek and stood. “Goodnight, little one.” “Goodnight, Jean-Luc.” He turned off the lights with a soft command and left the room. As the door sighed closed behind him, his eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting in the living area. In the soft light, augmented by the elongated, prismatic streaks flashing by outside, sat Beverly, dressed in nothing but a short, silk, peach coloured chemise. Her long dancer’s legs were folded under her and in her hands were two glasses of wine. Jean-Luc felt his heat accelerate as she said sultrily, “Thirsty?” Nodding silently, he went to stand in front of her, but before he could take the glass from her hand, she surprised him by putting the glasses on the low table and coming to her feet. His eyes darkened as they travelled over her body. She was so beautiful. Her moist breath dampened his ear as she whispered, “You have too much clothing on.” He stood silent and still as she eased his jacket off him, followed by his grey and black shirt. She then gracefully sank to her knees and slid his feet from his boots and socks. She looked up at him as she rose on her knees, running her fingers up the insides of his thighs. Seeing the noticeable bulge in his trousers, she took the opportunity to nuzzle his growing erection with her face. He moaned softly and sensuously as his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her to him as he gently thrust against her. She pulled back and he let her go, staring down at her with eyes so dark, they appeared black. With their gaze locked, she undid his pants and released him from the confines of his briefs. “There,” she whispered huskily, “That’s better.” He gently took her by the arms and encouraged her to stand. They kissed, languidly at first, but with rapidly rising desire. It was Beverly who pulled back, panting and licking her swollen lips. “God, I love it when you kiss me, Jean-Luc.” He smiled and picked up the wine glasses. With her eyes fixed on him, he dipped his finger into the liquid and rubbed it on her lower lip. Then he licked and kissed it off. Not to be outdone, Beverly took her glass and sank back to her knees. He watched with hawk-like intensity as she dribbled some wine over his throbbing penis. Looking up at him, she teased by taking the wine with just the tip of her tongue. He closed his eyes and tried to control the shudder that passed through his body as her tongue made contact with the head of his penis. With his eyes still closed, he felt her wrap one hand around his shaft and, as her mouth covered him, he groaned with carnal delight. He was dimly aware that she’d put her glass down when her other hand reached inside his briefs to cup his testicles. Then she did something that never failed to make him gasp. She managed to take his entire length into her mouth and throat. He was well endowed and, throughout his life, had never had a lover who could do what Beverly did. Perhaps it was her medical training, or maybe some kind of physical attribute...he didn’t care. His fingers tangled in her hair as he rose up on the balls of his feet and thrust involuntarily. Somehow Beverly resisted the urge to gag and took him as far into her mouth as she could. She knew from past lovers that she was accomplished at fellatio, but she’d never had a lover with a penis as big as Jean-Luc’s. It was yet another surprising aspect to an already astonishing man. Jean-Luc’s head lolled back on his neck as he savoured the sensations of being sucked and licked just the way he wanted. He was aware that he could stave off his release, but Beverly was so good at what she was doing, he was in danger of losing himself in the moment, so he opened his eyes and looked down, saying softly, “Come here, my love.” She let him slip from her mouth as she climbed to her feet. He took her in his muscular arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt. She returned the kiss in kind and they somehow transcended the instant and existed for a few precious moments in pure love. Eventually it had to end and both of them sighed as the kiss waned. Taking the bottle and both glasses, Jean-Luc said huskily, “Let’s take this to the bedroom.” As they walked across the room, Beverly ran her fingernail up his spine, from his buttocks to the nape of his neck. His skin shivered slightly under her fingers and she chuckled, knowing she was slowly driving him insane. But, yet again, he surprised her. She thought he would throw her to the bed and ravish her, but instead he lay on the bed and invited her to join him. She did so, of course and they lay together, sipping their wine. After a moment or two, Jean-Luc said softly, “Can you feel it, Beverly?” At first confused, Beverly looked at her lover, only to find him with his eyes closed. She mirrored him and concentrated. A smile grew on her face as the feeling of absolute serenity washed over her. “Yes, Jean-Luc, I can feel it. Does it have a name?” She felt the tips of his fingers trace ethereal patterns on her face. “It’s our love.” They finished their wine and Beverly helped Jean-Luc out of his trousers and briefs. He then spent several slow minutes taking her chemise from her body. He used his fingers, his teeth and his tongue and by the time she was naked, Beverly was almost overwhelmed with desire. She stretched out on the bed, arms above her head as Jean-Luc nibbled and licked her erogenous zones. She sighed, saying almost as an afterthought, “It’s such a pity it has to end.” He lifted his eyes, but didn’t cease his caresses. “What has to end?” She lifted one hand, then gasped as he slid his tongue inside her. Somehow she managed to answer him. “This...after we come it’ll be over.” He lifted his head and she was taken aback by the look of pure sensuousness on his face. “Then we’ll just have to make it last, won’t we.” As his fingers explored her sex, all she could do was mew in delight. Their foreplay was prolonged, each giving and receiving pleasure as the tension mounted. Eventually it was Beverly, who whispered, “Now, Jean-Luc.” He covered her with his lean body and entered her in one slow stroke. Yvette was awake. She had been since Jean-Luc and Beverly had begun their erotic play in the living area. At first she blocked Beverly out and concentrated on her Jean-Luc, but as time went on and his arousal grew, she became curious as to how Beverly was feeling. Although she knew intrinsically that Jean-Luc would never hurt Beverly, she wasn’t able to see how the Doctor could possibly enjoy what she knew would eventually happen, so, with some trepidation, she opened her mind to include both participants. What she felt shocked her deeply. To her utter astonishment, Beverly was feeling the same...if not more...desire as Jean-Luc. Her own body began to respond in a way she had never felt before and it frightened her. She closed her eyes and began to block them out, but once again, curiosity got the better of her. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on relaxing, much as she had after her master had abused her and found she could experience what Jean-Luc and Beverly were feeling without any distress. When Jean-Luc penetrated Beverly, the emotional and physical high made her light headed. Then, as Jean-Luc began a slow stroking, she felt Beverly match his need with powerful thrusts of her own. She felt Jean-Luc concentrating on his control and sensed Beverly’s all-encompassing need. It seemed to be a mismatch, but Yvette quickly realised it was what they wanted. Jean-Luc needed to be in control, to deny himself his release until he was sure Beverly was satisfied, but Yvette didn’t understand what that satisfaction would feel like, she could only feel the delicious sensations and the overwhelming need. It soon became almost too much for her and again she contemplated blocking Beverly out, but suddenly she felt the onrush of something powerful. Beverly’s orgasm took her by complete surprise. She cried out softly, the pupils of her eyes dilating and her fur standing on end. But it wasn’t over. On the coattails of the first climax came another...then another and all the while Jean-Luc somehow held back, pacing himself and waiting for his release. Yvette felt Beverly’s body begin to tense again and she sensed it was for the last time. In her mind she heard the Doctor plead, “Now...oh God, please...now, Jean-Luc!” It seemed to trigger something inside him. He let go of his control and increased both his speed and depth of his thrusts. Lost in ecstasy, his orgasm rushed at him, flooding both his mind and body in euphoria. On its own, it would have been enough for Yvette to cope with, but Beverly’s orgasm at the precise same time was too much for her. Her body arched up off the bed and her eyes rolled back in her head. She stiffened and trembled for several seconds before suddenly losing consciousness. In Jean-Luc’s bedroom, they clung to each other, their hearts racing, sweat coating their bodies and their lungs straining for air. Jean-Luc managed to kiss Beverly’s brow before he lowered his head to the crook of her neck. As his body became boneless and his eyes began to droop, Beverly whispered tiredly, “My God, Jean-Luc...if I had known you were this good in bed, I would have seduced you years ago.” With his eyes now closed, he smiled and nuzzled her neck. “And if I had known just how satisfying and sensuous you were, I would have gone blind satisfying my fantasies.” She chuckled wearily, but was curious enough to ask, “Did you, Jean-Luc?” His voice was just audible. “Did I what?” She sighed. “You know...did you think of me when you masturbated.” He smiled again. “You know I did.” She gently pushed at him, making him roll onto his back. They settled together, Beverly’s head nestled on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and their legs entwined. His eyes were closed but he was just awake. “Did you?” She grinned. “Think of you when I did it? Yes.” He sighed happily. “I’m glad, but you know what?” “What?” “All those lonely years of mind fuck were nothing...nothing compared to the reality of you. I love you with every fibre of my being, mon coeur.” Nestling closer to him, tears formed in Beverly’s eyes and the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking out loud, so she whispered, “And I love you...with all my heart.” They drifted off to sleep, utterly contented and at peace. At just after oh five hundred hours Beverly awakened to feel Jean-Luc’s erect penis pressed against her back. It wasn’t his usual morning erection; he was hard as a rock. He had one arm over her, pulling her firmly against him. She smiled to herself and said softly, “Why didn’t you wake me?” She could hear the arousal in his voice as he said, “I think I just did.” She went to turn to face him, but his arm tightened and he said quietly, “No, stay where you are.” He let her go and she felt him roll away from her momentarily. In the darkness of his bedroom, she heard the cap of a tube being opened. A shiver of anticipation swept over her. His mouth suddenly appeared at her ear. “I’ll take it slowly, but I need to know if you’re all right with this.” All she could do was nod, the desire quickly rising. He eased an arm under her so his free hand could play with her nipples, but when his fingers, coated in lubricant, slid over and around her anus, Beverly couldn’t stifle a moan. Pushing gently, he slid first one, then two fingers inside her, waiting as she adjusted to them. When he felt her relax, he pushed in a third, then a fourth finger. Once again she relaxed and pushed back onto his fingers. He withdrew them slowly and replaced them with his slippery penis. He pushed gently and the head slipped inside, making Beverly cry out softly. His now free hand went to her sex, unerringly finding her swollen clit. He whispered huskily, “Are you all right?” Breathless, she panted, “Yes...go on, I want more.” Gently rubbing her clit, Jean-Luc began to slowly slide into her. It burned and Beverly winced, but the overwhelming sensation was of being filled in this most intimate of actions. Just when she thought she could take no more of him, she felt the coarse pubic hair of his lower belly rub against her buttocks. He was all the way inside her. He gave her a moment or two to adjust, then slowly withdrew only to slide into her again. She moaned, the feeling of being so thoroughly filled and his stimulation of her clit was almost too much for her to bear. She pushed back onto him, saying breathlessly, “Faster.” He complied with both his penis and fingers. Beverly suddenly writhed through her first orgasm, but Jean-Luc didn’t stop. Indeed, he slid his thumb into her vagina and increased the pressure of his fingers. Beverly grabbed the pillow and pulled it to her face as she screamed in ecstasy. It was too much for Jean-Luc, in an abrupt series of hard thrusts he came in a prolonged, heady rush. Beverly’s second orgasm left her weak and trembling. As Jean-Luc’s penis wilted, he gently eased himself out of her and hugged her to him. She gripped his arms and closed her eyes, feeling satisfied and fulfilled. Jean-Luc gently bit her shoulder, whispering, “You are magnificent.” She smiled sleepily. “I know.” Jean-Luc’s and Beverly’s morning lovemaking had wakened Yvette. When she realised what Jean-Luc intended she was sure Beverly would feel nothing but the agony she still remembered. But when it became obvious that it wasn’t only wanted, but sought, Yvette once again experienced their ecstasy vicariously. This time she remained awake and marvelled at not only the shared orgasms, but the afterglow of love, fulfilment and contentment. This was something she wanted to know more about, so she went back to sleep, thinking of how she would ask Jean-Luc to explain it. As it turned out, Yvette was still asleep when Jean-Luc rose at oh six hundred. He left Beverly sleeping as he quietly showered, shaved and dressed. They were near the nebula and he was due on the Bridge. It was past seven when Beverly woke. She was accustomed to waking by herself, but the feeling of abandonment lingered, even though she knew it was unwarranted. She had showered and dressed before Yvette made an appearance. Knuckling her eyes, she yawned and went to the table, already aware of where Jean-Luc was. Beverly smiled kindly at her, asking softly, “What would you like for breakfast?” Yawning again, Yvette didn’t hesitate. “Coffee and croissants.” With a chuckle, Beverly shook her head. “I don’t think so. How about some cereal and juice?” Yvette shook her head. “No.” After her night of erotic delight, Beverly felt too contented to argue, so she compromised. “Okay, how about toast and hot chocolate?” Yvette sensed Beverly’s mood and decided to acquiesce. She nodded and Beverly beamed. “Right, toast and hot chocolate it is.” They ate in companionable silence for a while before the peace was shattered by Yvette asking, “How did you learn to like sex so much?” Choking on her coffee, Beverly went red and spluttered, “I beg your pardon?” Yvette sighed. “You and Jean-Luc had sex twice last night. I know men enjoy sex, but how did you learn to like it so much...and how did you learn the end part?” Nonplussed, Beverly floundered for words. “Ah...I...that is we...it’s ...” She sighed. “When you grow up, you will learn for yourself.” Yvette shook her head. “But sex hurts. I want to know how to learn to feel what you did. It was really good.” With a sigh, Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sex isn’t supposed to hurt, Yvette. What happened to you was wrong; you were way too young to have those experiences. Believe me, when you grow up and meet someone you care for, sex will be as good for you as it is for me.” The little female looked dubious. “Even the way you did it this morning? That was always the worst.” Beverly reddened again. “Yes. Now I have a favour to ask of you, something really important.” Yvette sat up straight and nodded. “I want you to promise me you’ll block us out when we have sex.” “Why?” With a sigh, Beverly explained. “Because sex is a very private thing and if Jean-Luc found out you’d shared the experience, he wouldn’t be very happy.” That confused Yvette, but she sensed the truth in Beverly’s words. She nodded again. “All right.” “You promise?” Yvette nodded vigorously. “Yes.” Placing her serviette by her plate, Beverly still felt flustered. She tapped her comm. badge. “Crusher to Troi.” “Troi here, good morning Beverly.” “’Morning, Dee. I’m about to go on duty, can you come and sit Yvette?” “No I can’t, but I think Rosemary Wing is free. I’ll call her.” Beverly smiled at seeing Yvette nod. “Okay, Crusher out.” Beverly stood and pushed her chair in. “I’m just going to get my lab coat. Why don’t you think of what you want to read with Lieutenant Wing?” Yvette nodded again...she knew just what she wanted to read. With a skeleton crew of technicians left aboard to analyse the Jem’Hadar weaponry, the pirate ship was left in the nebula. The Enterprise set course back to their original position as the senior staff made preparations for their confrontation with the Plunderer. It was Worf who stated the obvious. “Their sensors will detect weapons fire.” Jean-Luc sighed. “I know, and the absence of debris is going to further raise suspicions. All right, what do we do? Would our previous ploy work?” Will shook his head. “I don’t think so, Captain. Once they detect the weapons fire and fail to locate their other ship, I don’t think they’ll hesitate to engage us immediately. We won’t have the luxury of surprise.” Jean-Luc shrugged. “In all probability they have been trying to contact the other ship already. They’re going to be suspicious anyway...that’s if they come at all.” Geordi sat forward, his brow wrinkled. “You think they’ll give the other ship up as lost?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. They know the crew would rather commit suicide than be taken prisoner. Once they realise they can’t contact the other ship, what would be the point of making the rendezvous?” Will grunted softly, “Then we have to sweeten the bait.” Turning his attention to his Exec, Jean-Luc raised one eyebrow in silence. Will smiled. “How about we broadcast a message that we are the pirates who have taken the Enterprise at the expense of our old ship?” Sitting back in his chair, Jean-Luc ran his fingers over his lower lip as he gave the suggestion adequate thought. “Hmm. Interesting, Number One. And why can’t we contact them directly?” Will shrugged. “Incompatibility with our systems? Battle damage? Who cares, as long as the Plunderer falls for it.” Worf glowered as his warrior’s brain wrestled with the logistics. “And the absence of debris?” Jean-Luc smiled coldly. “Vaporisation...a catastrophic event.” Geordi shook his head. “They would still be able to pick up microscopic debris.” The Captain nodded. “Yes, but they would have to get close...and we wouldn’t give them the chance. Gentlemen, I think we have a plan. Data, I want you to work with Tactical to make our broadcast seem authentic. Is there anything else?” When nobody responded, Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Very well, dismissed.” As the staff stood, Jean-Luc said quietly, “You have the Bridge, Number One. I’ll be with the Counsellor’s new friend.” The big man nodded. “Aye, Captain.” The second the doors opened, Favan was on his feet, nervously wringing his hands, prompting Deanna to say softly, “It’s all right, Favan, it’s Captain Picard.” As Jean-Luc walked slowly into the room, Favan backtracked. The Captain came to a halt and raised one hand. “Calm yourself, young man, I intend no harm.” With a visible effort, Favan tried to relax. Deanna patted the sofa, saying kindly, “Come and sit down, Favan. Let’s hear what the Captain has to say.” Jean-Luc waited until the teenager had perched on the edge of the sofa before he took a seat opposite. With a small smile and a gentle voice, Jean-Luc said, “I hope you slept well.” The young man shrugged. “Well enough, I suppose.” With a nod, Jean-Luc kept his smile in place. “Favan, I need your help.” Sneering slightly, Favan’s young face transformed into an expression of suspicion and fear. “What do you want?” Again holding up a placating hand, Jean-Luc kept his voice soft. “The Plunderer will be in sensor range soon. We hope to convince Yrannis that we are the crew of your ship who have taken the Enterprise at the expense of your ship.” The fear in the lad intensified. “You’re taking one hell of a risk. The first thing they’re going to want is the password.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrow rose. “Password?” The youngster nodded. “Yes. It changes every day and only the Captains know it.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc ran a frustrated hand over his head. “I see. What if we convinced them we couldn’t talk with them directly...that there were compatibility problems, or battle damage?” With a shrug, Favan turned down the corners of his mouth. “It might work, I don’t know. But what are you going to do if they want to beam aboard?” The smile was back. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Can you tell me anything about the Plunderer?” Again, Favan shrugged. “Not much more than I’ve already told you. She is by far the most powerful ship we have. I think Grul has made her his command ship, but that would mean he’s made some sort of deal with Yrannis. What that could be, I don’t know.” Sitting forward in his chair, Jean-Luc said with intensity, “Do you think they may have betrayed the Cardassian?” Favan visibly paled. “If they have, it would be at the cost of their lives if he found out. From what I’ve heard of him...he’s utterly ruthless. He raped me once...took me two months to heal.” Shocked, sickened but intrigued, Jean-Luc asked urgently, “You’ve met him?” Favan shook his head. “NO! He was on the plunderer once and asked my Captain for some fresh meat. I was sent. As soon as I materialised on the Plunderer, I was stripped naked and a hood was put over my head. I was led through the ship and put in a room, told to leave the hood on and to wait. I waited ages, then he came in, beat me and raped me. I only knew it was the Cardassian because he told me how lucky I was to be used by the most important person in the whole group. He told me I was privileged.” The youngster sneered again. “At the time, I didn’t think so. The only good thing that came from it was that my Captain told the others on my ship to leave me alone until I healed. It was the best two months of my time on that ship.” Jean-Luc’s expression was one of sympathy. “I’m sorry about all that has happened to you Favan, I can only reassure you that nothing like that will happen to you here.” Casting a sideways glance at Deanna, Favan gave a curt nod. “I think I’m beginning to believe you, Captain.” Jean-Luc smiled warmly. “That’s good. Now in our present dilemma, I would like to ask if we can call on you for assistance.” Suspicious, but less frightened, Favan asked, “What kind of assistance?” Jean-Luc clasped his hands and looked into Favan’s eyes. “I’m not sure, but there may come a time when we might need to bring you to the Bridge to be the face they need to see.” Immediately alarmed, Favan shook his head vehemently. “But I’m a nobody, just everyone’s sex toy. Yrannis isn’t going to listen to me!” Holding up his hand again, Jean-Luc kept his voice soft. “He doesn’t have to. We just need a little time...a few seconds. If we can confuse him for just those vital few seconds, it could mean the difference between winning and losing.” Exasperated, yet somehow emboldened by Jean-Luc’s words and his obvious trust in him, Favan nodded. “All right...if you need me, I’ll be there.” Leaning forward, Jean-Luc patted the lad’s knee. “Good man. Now I have to go to the Bridge. If we need you, I will contact Counsellor Troi.” Favan stood as Jean-Luc came to his feet. The young man straightened and lifted his chin. “Aye, Captain.” Jean-Luc left knowing he had a new crewmember. As the minutes ticked by the tension slowly rose on the Bridge. Jean-Luc sat calmly in the Command Chair, but beside him, Will fidgeted. The Captain was about to quietly suggest his Exec still himself when a curt report came from tactical. “I have a contact, Captain. It’s a ship of unknown origin, at the very edge of our sensor range approaching at high warp.” Keeping his voice and demeanour calm, Jean-Luc asked, “ETA?” “At current speed, two point one hours, Captain.” Nodding his acceptance of the report, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Keep broadcasting, Mr. Data, all frequencies, all channels.” “All frequencies, all channels. Aye, Sir.” Just then a call came from engineering. “LaForge to Picard.” “Picard here, go ahead.” “Captain, I have an idea that may buy us a little more time.” Intrigued, Jean-Luc looked at Will, then said, “And that is?” “I think we can blow out some microscopic debris through the bussard collectors. I’ve destroyed some replicated duranium...not a lot mind you, but enough to catch their attention.” Jean-Luc smile was genuine. “Well done Geordi, proceed with due haste.” “I’m on it, Captain, LaForge out.” As the channel closed, Will leaned closer to his Captain and said quietly, “Another string for our bow?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc gave a deadpan look. “I’ll take anything I can get, Number One.” The officer at Tactical suddenly said, “They’re hailing us, Captain, asking for a password.” In his usually calm voice, Jean-Luc replied, “Ignore the hail, Lieutenant. Keep broadcasting, Mr. Data.” “Aye, Sir.” Under his breath Will muttered, “Come on, little fish, just a bit closer. Take the bait.” Jean-Luc couldn’t suppress a smirk. “They might take the bait, Number One, but can we set the hook? And what of the fight? I can’t imagine they’ll give up without one hell of a struggle...and we still don’t know what we’re dealing with.” The big First Officer sat back and raked his fingers through his dark beard. “Ah yes, Captain, but they’re just as much in the dark as we are...and we have their shield harmonics. We just need to get them close enough.” With a quiet chuckle, Jean-Luc muttered, “Ever the optimist.” Will laughed softly, but sobered when the young Lieutenant at Tactical tersely reported, “They’re arming weapons, Captain.” Will’s eyebrows lifted. “Shields?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Number One. We’re on their side, remember. Friends don’t take provocative actions.” Will bridled. “But, Captain...” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Will. If we raise shields we show our hand. We wait.” The big man nodded, barely keeping his frustration from showing. “Yes, Captain.” The tension continued to mount as the ship approached. The Lieutenant at Tactical quietly reported, “We’re being scanned, Captain.” With a short nod, Jean-Luc said equally quietly, “Thank you, Lieutenant, take no offensive action.” “Aye, Captain.” Jean-Luc leaned forward slightly and said, “Data, I want to know the absolute second we can broadcast their shield harmonics.” The android nodded. “Aye, Captain.” The CO then raised his head. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here, Captain.” “Doctor, if we can dismantle the enemy ship’s shields, can you deactivate the subdural detonators?” There was a momentary hiatus before Beverly replied, “Yes I think so, Captain. If we transmit a kedyon pulse it should do the trick.” Jean-Luc nodded again. “Thank you, Doctor. Please be ready for my order.” “Yes, Captain, Crusher out.” Tapping his comm. badge, Jean-Luc called Worf. “Lieutenant Worf, are you ready?” The burly Klingon’s response was terse. “Aye, Captain. I have security teams armed and ready throughout the ship.” “And the rest of the crew?” “Armed and on alert, Captain.” With a self satisfied smile, Jean-Luc sat up straight. “Well done Worf. Once their shields fall they should start to beam aboard.” “We’ll be ready for them, Captain. Worf out.” Casting a look at his Exec, Jean-Luc said firmly, “Bridge crew, arm yourselves and prepare for hostile boarders.” Will stared at the image of the fast approaching ship and sighed. “How many do you think they’ll get aboard?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Unknown. Theoretically they shouldn’t be able to transport through our shields, but with Jem’Hadar technology, anything is possible.” With a soft grunt, Will shook his head. “We’re going to have to hit them hard.” Jean-Luc nodded his agreement, saying to Tactical, “Target their weapons and propulsion. I want them dead in the water ASAP.” The young man nodded. “Aye, Captain.” The same Lieutenant said quietly, “We’re being targeted, Captain.” Crossing his legs, Jean-Luc lifted his head and said calmly, “Picard to Troi.” “Troi here, Captain. “Counsellor, please bring Favan to the Bridge.” He heard the hesitancy in her voice as she replied, “Yes, Captain, we’re on our way.” Will leaned on one elbow, saying sardonically, “Upping the ante?” Jean-Luc merely offered a small smile. “Sweetening the bait.” Will sat back and grimaced. “Here’s hoping they have a sweet tooth.” Jean-Luc’s face became stony. “From what I’ve learned, their Captain has a penchant for our guest. Perhaps seeing him will be enough to give us our edge.” Will held up his crossed fingers. Jean-Luc smiled. “The Gods are kind to ships called Enterprise.” With a chuckle, Will shook his head. “And devil-may-care Captains?” Feigning offence, Jean-Luc frowned. “Oh no, Number One. I’m not devil-may-care. I plan meticulously.” He then leaned closer to Will and said sotto voce, “And I keep my fingers crossed.” Will’s chuckle was cut short by the Lieutenant at Tactical. “They are almost within range, Captain.” Uncrossing his legs, Jean-Luc said softly, “Red alert.” As the siren sounded and the red alert lights came on, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Keep the shields lowered until my command to raise them.” The Lieutenant nodded, uttering a quiet, “Yes, Captain.” Data turned his head and said softly, “They are within range, Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded his acceptance of the information just as Deanna and Favan entered the Bridge. Jean-Luc looked up at him and smiled. “Favan, it’s time for you to help us.” The young man nervously wrung his hands, his eyes darting to the image of the approaching ship, but he lifted his chin to say bravely, “Yes, Captain.” Jean-Luc said quietly, “Mr. Data, please take Favan to the comm. port and allow him to send a transmission. Favan, I want you to identify yourself and tell Yrannis that your crew has taken control of the Enterprise.” Data stood and ushered a pale and sweating Favan to the rear of the Bridge. There, at the comm. panel, Data initiated contact with the Plunderer. Silently, Data pointed to Favan and mouthed, “Start.” Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry mouth, Favan uttered, “Plunderer?” A guttural voice replied, “Who is that?” Gaining a modicum of confidence, Favan said in a stronger voice, “It’s me...Favan. Is that Captain Yrannis?” “It is. Transmit visually!” Panicked, Favan turned to Jean-Luc. He made a cutting motion across his throat and Data put the channel on hold. “Tell them you can’t transmit visually. Make it appear you are unfamiliar with our technology.” The lad nodded and turned back to Data. The android opened the channel. “Captain Yrannis? I don’t know how to operate their equipment.” The guttural voice gained volume. “Let me speak to your Captain!” Extemporising, Favan blurted, “He’s dead! There was a huge battle and our ship was destroyed, but we took the Enterprise. Most of the officers are dead. I’m on the Bridge helping out.” The Plunderer, which had slowed its approach, began to accelerate. Jean-Luc stood, again making the cutting action across his throat. “Range, Mr. Data?” “Eight thousand kilometres, Captain.” Raising his right hand, Jean-Luc quietly said, “Raise shields and fire.” Bright orange energy arced out from the Enterprise again and again, followed by a volley of photon torpedoes. The Plunderer staggered to a halt, smoke and plasma venting from several rents in her hull. The comm. system crackled into life. “Favan! What is the meaning of this! Are you mad?” Jean-Luc motioned the lad to silence as he faced the viewscreen. “Captain Yrannis, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Your ship has been disabled and by now we have rendered your subdural detonators inactive. Surrender your ship, Captain, stand down and allow us to board you.” There was an ominous silence before Yrannis barked, “We will never surrender! And, Captain, we are not as helpless as you seem to think. Fire!” Bright blue bolts of energy raced towards the Enterprise. Jean-Luc had enough time to call loudly, “Brace for impact!” Before the ship bucked under the barrage. Knocked off his feet, Jean-Luc waved Will away as he quickly stood, barking, “Return fire! Fire at will!” For just over ten minutes the ships traded blow for blow. The Enterprise had the advantage of being able to move, darting in and out of range as she unleashed her weapons. But the Plunderer had weapons the Enterprise crew had not encountered before. With her shields failing, Jean-Luc said tersely, “We have to take out their weapons!” Data frowned over his console, analysing the incoming information. “The power distribution generators for their weapons are particularly well shielded, Captain. It will require a volley of torpedoes at three separate targets to render them inoperative.” His knuckles showing white as he held on during another barrage that rocked the ship, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Can you do it, Data?” The android frowned, checked his console, then nodded. “Yes, Captain, I believe I can.” Jean-Luc stared at the other ship and said stoically, “Make it so.” Coming around in a graceful arc, the Enterprise suddenly dived to make a rivet straining turn to approach the plunderer from underneath. Having made his calculations, Data fed his information to Tactical. The Lieutenant inputted the information and pressed the console pad. Nine photon torpedoes raced away from the enterprise, impacting on key targets on the Plunderer. Several explosions erupted but just as Jean-Luc was about to order away teams to board the ship, Worf’s terse voice rumbled over the comm. “Intruder alert! We are being boarded.” On his feet in mere seconds, Jean-Luc barked, “Security teams prepare to engage hostile boarders. All civilian members confine yourselves to your quarters immediately!” He turned his attention to Data. “Keep the comm. system open, Data!” The android nodded, his demeanour tense. “Aye, Captain.” Over the loud speakers the unmistakeable sound of phaser fire could be heard, but what chilled Jean-Luc’s blood were the also unmistakable sounds of Jem’Hadar weapons. He knew how devastating they were. Unlike Starfleet weapons, theirs had no other setting but kill. He was about to order more security teams into action when four figures materialised on the Bridge. Everyone dived for cover, weapons drawn. Jean-Luc altered his phaser to level sixteen, the kill setting. Hiding behind one of the forward consoles, he got off a shot and was lucky enough to kill one of the intruders. He was lining up a second, but Will beat him to it. Unlike his Captain, Will’s phaser was set on heavy stun. The alien dropped to his knees, but returned fire, obliterating the console Will had taken refuge behind. In an act of selfless bravery, the Lieutenant from Tactical ran from cover to shield his Exec. He fired, hitting the pirate, but not before the marauder fired again. The young man vaporised. Enraged, Will set his phaser on kill. The remaining two pirates had split up, one going aft, one forward. Will saw the one who had worked his way behind his Captain and was taking aim. Throwing caution to the winds, Will stood and fired. He made a large target. The pirate at the aft section stood and took aim at Will, but before he could fire, Data felled him with a shot right between his eyes. His head vaporised. Jean-Luc cast a quick look behind him at the charred body and sent Will a look of gratitude. Will nodded and stood to his full height. Jean-Luc joined him, saying, “Are we secured?” Data answered. “I believe so, Captain.” “Casualties?” Will looked down at the grotesque corpse of the Lieutenant. “Only one, Captain...and he died saving my life.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc said quietly, “I will enter his actions in the log and recommend him for a posthumous medal for valour.” Will grunted, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Small comfort for his family.” In a soft voice, Jean-Luc replied, “I know, Number One, I have to write to them.” Immediately sorry for his outburst, Will couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead he called out, “Favan?” From behind the Tactical console, Favan stood, shaking uncontrollably. In a shuddering voice he asked tremulously, “Is it over?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, at least up here.” He then lifted his head. “Worf, can you report?” The big Klingon sounded barely in control. “We are winning, Captain, but they are worthy adversaries. They tried to take Engineering, but we fought them off. We have driven them to deck eighteen. I believe they are making a final stand there.” Nodding with satisfaction, Jean-Luc asked quietly, “Casualties?” “Several dead and some critically wounded. We are getting them to Sick Bay as soon as possible.” “Understood, Mr. Worf. Keep me informed of your progress. Away teams nine through fifteen.” A female voice responded. “Lieutenant Selwood here, Captain, team leader.” “Lieutenant, report to transporter room three and prepare to beam over to the Plunderer. Expect a very hostile reaction to your arrival.” “Understood, Captain. We have specialised weapons. We are confident of success.” “Acknowledged, Lieutenant. Godspeed. Picard out.” Will stood beside his Captain, fully aware of how much Jean-Luc hated sending his crew into battles, especially ones where the chances of death were high. He lowered his head to say softly, “Worf has trained them well, Captain.” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc wiped some of the sweat from his brow. “They’re going to need it, Number One.” Overhead, the speakers came to life. “Worf to Picard!” Jean-Luc looked up, his eyes narrowing. “Picard here.” “We have them contained but two of them escaped through a Jefferies Tube.” Jean-Luc grimaced. “Understood, Mr. Worf. Any idea where they might be headed?” “They will be wanting to get off the ship, Captain. Perhaps we should concentrate on the Transporter Rooms?” With a nod, Jean-Luc glanced at Will to see him begin to send teams to the transporter rooms. The Captain could still hear the occasional phaser blast. “How are you coping, Worf?” Jean-Luc clearly heard the umbrage in the Klingon’s voice as he replied, “We are coping well, Captain. In fact...” There was the sound of two more phaser shots... “We have them.” “So, apart from the two who escaped, all the intruders are accounted for?” “Yes, Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded, rubbing his fingers over his lower lip. “Very good, Worf. Now I want you to...” He was cut off by a guttural voice. “I want to speak to the Captain of this ship!” Will bristled, but Jean-Luc held up a calming hand. “This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. To whom am I speaking?” “My name is of no concern to you; all you need to know is that I have a knife at the throat of one of your medics.” His stomach soured and his mouth went suddenly dry. “What do you want?” “Safe passage back to our ship.” Jean-Luc’s eyes hardened. “I can’t do that.” “Do it, or this red headed bitch dies.” So his worst fears were realised. It was Beverly. Jean-Luc steeled himself and straightened his spine. “I will not negotiate with terrorists.” “Then this woman will die!” Giving Will a silent look, Jean-Luc went aft to the turbolift. He kept talking as he went. “There is no need for further violence. We have taken the rest of your party and soon we will have your ship. Give up.” “Never! I will kill this woman and anyone else I can get my hands on!” With the lift almost at the correct deck, Jean-Luc’s hand fell to his phaser, holstered at his hip. “To what end? You must know we will apprehend you sooner rather than later.” Jean-Luc could hear the fatalistic glee in the pirate’s voice as he replied, “Oh yes, you’ll get me, but not before I take as many of your crew as I can. I hate Starfleet, Picard. Killing your crew will give me great pleasure.” Now at Sick Bay’s doors, Jean-Luc stepped forward, triggering the opening mechanism. He immediately saw chaos. Beverly’s staff were huddled in a group to the right. Lying on the floor was a wounded pirate and standing nearby was the marauder, gripping Beverly by the hair and with a deadly-looking knife at her throat. The pirate saw Jean-Luc and shouted, “Stop where you are and throw your weapon on the deck! Who the hell are you?” Slowly taking the phaser from its holster and lowering it to the deck, Jean-Luc kept eye contact as he said calmly, “I am Captain Picard and I want you to know one thing. If you harm that woman in any way, I will kill you myself.” It was said so calmly, so matter-of-factly, that it threw the pirate off guard. He lowered the knife and used it to point at Jean-Luc. “You don’t tell me what to do, I...” He got no further. Beverly lifted an arm and drove her elbow into his solar plexus as hard as she could. He coughed raggedly, dropped the knife and staggered backwards. Beverly dived to one side, yelling, “Now, Jean-Luc!” In one graceful, fluid motion, Jean-Luc bent and scooped up the phaser. In three long strides he was standing over the gasping pirate, his finger hovering over the trigger. It wasn’t until Beverly’s hand gently rested on his forearm that he began to relax. She smiled and said softly, “It’s all right, Jean-Luc, I’m okay.” As Jean-Luc reached down to grab the pirate’s collar, Beverly turned to her staff, saying firmly, “We have work to do, people.” Her voice and the way she spoke shook them out of their stupor. Beverly directed two nurses to tend to the wounded pirate while she refocused on her lover. His grip on the phaser was still tight, but the look of murderous intent was gone from his eyes. Two security officers had arrived and were relieving the Captain of his captive. Beverly said quietly, “We have a wounded pirate here. He’ll need to be guarded until I can transfer him to the brig.” Jean-Luc looked up to see the Lieutenant in charge nodding and saying quietly, “Aye, Sir.” Seeing that things were under control and she wasn’t needed at that time, Beverly gently took Jean-Luc’s hand and led him to her office. She locked the door and opaqued the windows. Jean-Luc stood with his head bowed. Beverly came to stand before him, saying softly, “Would you have done it?” He lifted his head to stare at her forlornly, but said nothing. She repeated her question. “Would you have done it, Jean-Luc...would you have killed him?” His reply was monosyllabic, but there was a terrible weight to that one word. “Yes.” Beverly stepped back, shocked and disheartened. “You’re no killer Jean-Luc. Why? Why would you have resorted to such barbarity?” He looked into her eyes, at once defiant and scared at the same time. “Beverly...I have never in my life loved someone as I love you. If he had harmed you...” She stepped to him, taking his hands. “Oh, Jean-Luc, my love...” They embraced and she could feel him trembling. Whispering softly, she said, “In a way it’s very flattering.” Jean-Luc softly snorted. “Flattering? God, Beverly, I’m appalled.” With a soft chuckle, Beverly tenderly kissed him. He was about to deepen the kiss when a call came through from the Bridge. “Riker to Picard.” Reluctantly, Jean-Luc lifted his head and sighed. “Picard here.” “We have the other ship, Captain.” Jean-Luc grew sombre. “Casualties?” He heard the regret and anger in Will’s voice. “Heavy, Sir. Five dead and four critically wounded.” “Out of a compliment of eighteen.” Jean-Luc shook his head sadly. He sighed again. “And Yrannis and Grul?” The tone of satisfaction made Jean-Luc smile coldly. “Grul is in custody, Yrannis has been severely wounded. He’s being prepared to transport now.” “Very well, Number One, please convey my appreciation of a job well done to the security teams, both here and on the Plunderer.” “Aye, Captain, Riker out.” Jean-Luc half turned, hesitated then turned back to face Beverly. He took her face in her hands and kissed her with tender passion. When the kiss ended he said softly, “If we manage to get some sleep tonight, will you join me?” She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “You know I will.” He smiled in return and made for the door, but her soft words made him pause. “And we need to talk.” He didn’t outwardly acknowledge her words, but he knew she was right. He had been on the brink of killing a man because he threatened Beverly. Yes, they needed to talk. Back on the Bridge, Jean-Luc was going over the damage reports when Will entered from the forward turbolift. He strode to his Captain, causing Jean-Luc to look up and say, “Report.” “Grul is in the Brig, Yrannis is in Sick Bay.” Giving a thoughtful nod, Jean-Luc asked, “Prognosis?” Will smiled coldly. “Beverly says he’ll pull through. Personally I’d prefer if he died a slow, painful death. He was responsible for two deaths and two stabbings. He’s an animal, Captain.” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc replied, “He’s a pirate, Will and a very successful one. You don’t get to be in his position by being kind and compassionate.” The big man snorted “Still...” With a firm hand on Will’s shoulder, Jean-Luc changed the subject. “Care to join me for a little chat with Grul?” Will’s eyes twinkled with cold delight. “Oh yes, Captain, I would.” As they left the Bridge, Jean-Luc said over his shoulder, “Mr. Data, you have the Bridge.” The android’s reply was lost as the lift doors closed. Grul was like most Ferengi, avaricious and full of bluster. As soon as Jean-Luc and Will strode into the detention room, the little man was on his feet, shouting with impressive outrage, “What is the meaning of this? How dare you confine me! I am a member of the Ferengi Executive Council and I demand...” Jean-Luc’s face was cold as he interrupted the tirade. “You will demand nothing! You are a pirate, Grul, responsible for the deaths of too many to calculate.” Seeing that his captor was completely unimpressed by his bluster, Grul resorted to wheedling. Holding up both hands he whined, “It wasn’t me, it was Yrannis! He forced me! I was a captive on his ship.” Clasping his hands behind his back, Jean-Luc lowered his head, smiled coldly and shook his head. “As I understand it, Grul, you were the intermediary between the pirates and the Weyoun. How else can you explain why you had a Jem’Hadar ship, equipped with their weapons?” Shaking his head hard enough to make his ears flap, Grul pleaded with the Captain. “No! It was Yrannis! He was the intermediary!” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc gave the Ferengi a look of feigned sympathy. “Now really. You don’t honestly expect me to believe that a man like Yrannis...a cold-blooded killer, a man of limited scope and intelligence could possibly be the mastermind of such a complex and ingenious operation?” Jean-Luc and Will could almost see Grul swell with self-important pride. Spreading his hands wide, the grotesque alien smiled with snaggle-toothed imperiousness. “Well of course I thought of it...in fact I facilitated it, but it was Yrannis who implemented it. I was the brain, he, the brawn and as such, I am innocent of any violence.” Nodding thoughtfully, Jean-Luc allowed the Ferengi to believe he was being sympathetic. “I see, well that changes everything.” Grul rubbed his hands with glee. “So you will see to it that I am protected from severe punishment?” Jean-Luc smiled and allowed a few seconds to pass before he shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.” Grul’s confident smugness fled. The whine returned. “Why?” With his expression becoming cold, Jean-Luc’s voice grew soft and bereft of warmth. “Because unless you give us the Weyoun, his connections to the Jem’Hadar and possibly the Founders, you will be facing charges of piracy, murder, sexual assault, collusion and conspiracy.” The Ferengi paled as the ramifications of his situation became obvious. He stammered softly, “But they’ll kill me.” With a non-committal shrug, Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “So may the authorities.” Grul’s head snapped up, aggression making him spit his words out. “The Federation doesn’t believe in capital punishment. It was outlawed centuries ago!” Jean-Luc stepped closer to the forcefield and said quietly, but with deadly intent, “That’s if I give you to Federation authorities. You and your cohorts have kidnapped, killed and abused citizens of many non-aligned worlds. I’m sure some of them still have capital punishment on their books...or worse.” Grul swallowed loudly, scrambling to find a way to keep himself alive. Unfortunately he settled on bravado. “You wouldn’t dare!” Jean-Luc smiled coldly and raised one eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?” Will saw his chance to assist his Captain. He stepped forward, giving Jean-Luc a look of both fear and respect. “He once gave an Andorian smuggler to the Klingons. They used him for Bat’leth practice.” Grul stumbled backwards, looking at Jean-Luc with terror. “But you’re a Starfleet Captain! That’s illegal!” Jean-Luc shrugged. “What can I say? He was the wrong shade of blue. You must understand...my superiors only know what I tell them. What I choose to do with the likes of you is my business.” He turned and gave Will a speculative look. “Do you want him?” Will made a show of giving the little Ferengi and thorough perusal. Eventually he sighed and shook his head. “No, he looks too old and tough. Too much of him would get caught between my teeth.” Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. “His ears would make a fine trophy though. I could mount them in pale green poly plastic. It would make a good desk ornament, a real talking piece.” Grul had heard enough. He fell to his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. “I’ll do it! I’ll tell you everything! As long as I’m given to the Federation!” Jean-Luc made a show of rubbing his chin, making sure Grul saw him eyeing off his ears. With a disappointed sigh, the Captain gave a curt nod. “Oh, very well, out with it, I haven’t got all day!” Half an hour later, Jean-Luc, Will and the rest of the senior staff were seated around the long table in the forward observation lounge. Jean-Luc was tired, but encouraged. “From what we’ve learned, it seems Grul will be meeting the Weyoun in two days to make the exchange. He will be taking an interceptor from the Plunderer, meeting with the Weyoun, who will be in his own ship, then Grul will lead him back to the Plunderer where the exchange will take place. From what I can gather, there is latinum involved, but it seems the main aim of the pirates, and by extension, Grul, is the acquisition of Jem’Hadar technology and weapons. Apparently Grul is amassing the goods to sell to the highest bidder. The piracy was just an end to a means. They knew they couldn’t be resisted, so they preyed on unsuspecting victims to feather their nests.” Data Frowned. “But what, if anything, do the Jem’Hadar or the Founders get out of it? None of the ships they raided had anything they wanted.” Will sat forward and clasped his hands. “You’re forgetting their intel. Up to date intelligence about the Federation, or Starfleet would be very interesting, don’t you think? And as the piracy increased, so did our presence and our contact with ships in remote areas and by extension, those ships were aware of our movements.” Jean-Luc gave a soft grunt. “The Jem’Hadar probably knew more about our assignments than we did.” Geordi scowled and his blue ocular implants dilated. “So what do we do? We can’t follow an interceptor; the Enterprise can be seen light years away.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Agreed. That’s why Commander Riker is going to accompany Grul to his rendezvous. With any luck, he can be there when Grul makes contact and leads the Weyoun back here.” Data sat forward, a frown furrowing his smooth brow. “But, Captain, what of the Enterprise? The Plunderer is obviously damaged, the Weyoun will know long before he arrives that something is wrong. And what if he has a complement of Jem’Hadar with him? How do we nullify that?” With a soft sigh and a rueful smile, Jean-Luc placed his hands on the tabletop. “The short answer is we make ourselves invisible. As for the Jem’Hadar...they obey the Weyoun without question. If we can capture the Weyoun, we capture the Jem’Hadar.” Data nodded his understanding, but tilted his head, asking, “Make ourselves invisible?” Jean-Luc gestured to Will, who grinned. “The Plunderer has a state-of-the-art cloaking device. Geordi?” The dark engineer sat back, a sly smile on his face. “I’ve seen it...it’s a thing of beauty.” Data turned to his friend and asked softly, “Is it compatible with our systems?” Geordi nodded. “More than compatible, Data. In fact, it’s all ready fitted. When the Weyoun arrives he will have no idea there’s a Sovereign Class Starship sitting here, with weapons targeted and ready.” Data stared at his best friend, then said rhetorically, “We can fire while cloaked?” Geordi nodded, clasping his hands across his chest. “Yep.” Jean-Luc gently tapped his forefinger on the table. All eyes went to him. “We have set the stage, engaged the orchestra, now we have to see if they can dance. Two days, gentlemen, two days.” As Jean-Luc approached his quarters he lowered his mental barriers and sought out Yvette. Immediately she pervaded his mind, filling it with a mixture of concern and excitement. He calmed himself and smiled as she reciprocated. In his mind he heard, “Hello, Jean-Luc, I have missed you.” He smiled and thought back, “And I have missed you.” By this time he was entering quarters. Before Lieutenant Wing could stop her, Yvette rose up from her seat in one fluid motion and ran across the room to fling herself into Jean-Luc’s arms. He scooped her up and hugged her. She hugged him back, burying her head in the crook of his neck. After kissing her temple, Jean-Luc asked, “What have you been doing all day?” Before she could answer, Lieutenant Wing came over to her Captain, her face stained red with embarrassment. Knowing she had something to say about Yvette, he put the little alien down and pointed to the sofa. “You go and play, little one, I have to talk to the Lieutenant.” Reluctantly, and with a venomous look at her sitter, Yvette did as she was told. Jean-Luc lowered his voice to ask, “You have something to say, Lieutenant?” Still blushing, Rosemary Wing nodded. “Yes, Captain.” Jean-Luc had to encourage her to speak. “Go on.” Casting a look over her shoulder, Rosemary sighed. “Captain, all Yvette wanted to learn about today was human sexuality, in particular foreplay and sex...in all its forms.” Jean-Luc rarely blushed. In his position it wasn’t something he could afford to do, but he couldn’t stop the tips of his ears tuning red. “What did you do?” Rosemary shrugged. “Captain, I had little choice in the matter. She can read quite well now, it was either comply, or sit in silence all day. She refused to play, draw, in fact she refused to do anything but study sexuality. In the end I thought it was easier to give in than fight it. She was very worried about you, Sir; I thought any distraction was better than none.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “I see. Well, thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate your assistance. You are dismissed.” Once the Lieutenant had gone, Jean-Luc went to sit with Yvette. They sat in silence for a minute or two, until Yvette said silently, “You are angry with me.” Jean-Luc shook his head and sighed, saying out loud, “No, not angry. Confused perhaps, but not angry.” Yvette looked up at him; her huge violate eyes showing her concern. “You are confused?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Well yes. Yvette, why do you want to know so much about human sexuality?” Remembering what Bevery had said, Yvette hedged, but Jean-Luc sensed her reluctance to be truthful. “I don’t know what you mean.” Taking a no-nonsense approach, Jean-Luc frowned. “Yes you do, don’t lie to me, Yvette.” She knew it was useless. With a deep sigh, she snuggled into Jean-Luc’s side and said quietly, “I experienced everything you and Bevery did last night and this morning.” Closing his eyes and lowering his head, Jean-Luc tried to stay calm, but Yvette sensed his embarrassment and anger. All she could do was whisper, “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.” Taking a deep breath, Jean-Luc composed himself. “No, you don’t have to apologise, Yvette, I should have realised. It is I who should apologise.” They sat in silence for a minute or two before Yvette said softly, “I never knew it could be so...wonderful. There was no pain...except this morning when you...” Jean-Luc gritted his teeth, but Yvette went on. “But even then, Beverly seemed to gain pleasure from it. I didn’t understand at first, but now I do. I understand about foreplay, arousal and the pleasure of sex. I want to experience that, Jean-Luc. So many years of pain could be erased by one experience of pleasure. Would you do that for me, Jean-Luc?” Hugging the little alien, Jean-Luc felt tears prick his eyes. “I can’t do that, Yvette and I have already explained why.” She pulled out of his embrace. “But it should be you, Jean-Luc! I love you and you love me!” Gripping her shoulders, Jean-Luc looked into her eyes with intensity. “You are too young and I don’t feel that way about you. Please, Yvette, don’t ask me again.” She could feel how upset he was, so she acquiesced, but before she could change the subject, Jean-Luc said firmly, “What Bevery and I do in the privacy of my bedroom is no one’s business but ours. I want you to give us our privacy, Yvette. I want you to block us out, no matter how curious you are. Do you understand?” She nodded, but Jean-Luc could see her confusion. “What?” She sighed and told him, “You wake me up. I can’t help it.” Shoving his embarrassment aside, Jean-Luc said firmly, “Then I want you to block us out and go back to sleep.” Yvette was torn. She was both enthralled and fascinated by what she had experienced and learned, but she had agreed to obey Jean-Luc. Reluctantly she nodded. “All right.” Relieved beyond measure, Jean-Luc smiled. “Good, thank you. Now Bevery may be coming to spend the night with me. She will be tired, so how about we program the replicator with a nice meal for all of us?” Yvette nodded and summoned a smile, but deep inside she wasn’t sure she could honour her promise. As Jean-Luc suspected, Beverly was tired when she finally made it to his quarters. Yvette had eaten her dinner and gone to bed, well asleep by the time Beverly arrived, but Jean-Luc had waited, wishing to share the evening meal with her. He was sitting on the sofa, reading when Beverly entered. She went straight to him, sitting close to him as he closed the book and laid it beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Beverly sighed and said softly, “What a day.” Not wishing to talk shop, but needing to know, Jean-Luc asked, “How is the pirate Captain?” With a frustrated snort, Beverly lifted her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “He’s not doing very well, I’m afraid.” Jean-Luc frowned. “But I thought his prognosis was good.” Sighing, Beverly leaned back, resting her head on the backrest. “So did I, but his physiology is so different. My drugs don’t work; my surgery was like working in the dark...honestly, I don’t know whether or not he’s going to make it. I think I’ve stabilised him, but I can’t be sure. Doctor Harrison is watching him now; we’ve got him on round the clock observation in intensive care.” Knowing how much Beverly hated to lose patients...even ones as reprehensible as Yrannis...Jean-Luc put his arm around his lover and kissed her temple, saying quietly, “Why don’t you go and have a shower while I replicate dinner?” With a soft chuckle, Beverly kissed Jean-Luc, saying tenderly, “I knew there was a reason I fell for you.” With his heart swelling with love, Jean-Luc watched as Beverly slowly rose and made her way to his bedroom. Jean-Luc went to the replicator and retrieved the necessary crockery and flatware and, as an afterthought, replicated a small bouquet of flowers as a centrepiece. He then went to Yvette’s room, checking to see she was asleep. She was, so he gave her a soft kiss to her head, gently pulled up the covers and left, feeling confident that if he and Beverly did make love, Yvette would sleep through it. By the time he was back in the dining area, Beverly was seated at the table, clad in nothing but two fluffy white towels, one around her body, the other wound around her wet hair. To his appreciatively raised eyebrow, Beverly winked and smiled saucily. “I didn’t see the point in dressing; you’re only going to take it off anyway.” “Well,” he thought to himself. “That answers that question.” They ate in companionable silence, each taking the opportunity to send the other lingering looks. At meal’s end it was all Jean-Luc could do to not take her there and then on the dining table. To up the ante, as Beverly rose from the table, she took the towel off her head, shook out her now damp hair, then, after making direct eye contact with her lover, slowly undid the towel around her body and let it drop to the floor. In silence she sauntered to the bedroom door before turning and crooking her finger. “Coming?” On his feet in an instant, Jean-Luc joined her at the door and took her into his arms, crushing her body against his and kissing her with unbridled passion. Panting with desire, Beverly fisted her hands in his uniform tunic, saying huskily, “Get your clothes off, Jean-Luc. I want you now!” She pulled back from him and went to the bed, laying across it and wantonly spreading her legs. Jean-Luc tore off his clothing, the relief at freeing his almost painful erection making him growl. Again Beverly crooked her finger at him, licking her lips as she admired his trim, muscular form. “No foreplay, no delays...just fill me, Jean-Luc, fuck me senseless.” He went quickly to the bed and covered her with his body, but lifted his hips, giving Bevery the opportunity to grasp his penis and guide it to her entrance. With their eyes locked she said urgently, “Now!” He plunged into her, making them both cry out. Bevery reached down and gripped his buttocks, lifting her hips to meet his powerful thrusts as she pulled him to her. At this intensity it wasn’t going to last long for either of them. Jean-Luc tried to exert his formidable control, but the sensation of Beverly bucking under him as she strove for her release was too much. He called out, “Oh God, I’m going to come!” Beverly slid her hand between them and roughly rubbed her clit. As Jean-Luc went rigid and buried himself deep inside her as he came, Beverly arched up from the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as her orgasm surged through her. They lay together, gasping and moaning each other’s name. In the other bedroom, Yvette lay sweating and aroused. Her fingers began to explore her body, moving downwards to her genitals. Just as she found her clitoris, Beverly whispered in Jean-Luc’s ear, “I want more.” He lifted his head, a frown evident. “Beverly...I need time, I can’t right now.” She grinned mischievously and wriggled out from under him. He rolled onto his side and watched bemused as she went to her lab coat. She reached into one of the pockets and produced a hypospray. “I have just the thing.” She had his complete attention as his voice rumbled in the otherwise silent room. “A sexual stimulant?” “Uh huh.” She knelt on the bed and bent low to kiss him as she placed the nozzle against the skin of his neck. He heard the hiss of the hypo and immediately he felt his skin getting warm. Beverly tossed the hypo over the side of the bed and moved down his body to run her tongue over his flaccid penis. Both of them grinned as he began to quickly harden. He sat up and pulled her to him, biting her earlobe and whispering, “Want to play a game?” Knowing his games always left her in boneless satiety she nodded vigorously. She watched as he left her and opened his side table drawer. From it he took a large dildo and a tube of lubricant. He looked at her with smoky dark eyes, one eyebrow raised. Although she was still a little sore from their last experience with anal sex, she knew this game and wanted it so badly it made her ache. Without a word she took a pillow and lay on it face down, presenting her delectable arse to her lover. Again he covered her with his body and she mewed at feeling his huge erection pinned between them. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck, before kissing his way down her back and over her buttocks. Kneeling between her open legs, he spread some lubricant over her anus, his fingers, his penis and the dildo. Very gently he inserted one finger inside her anus and she groaned, knowing what was going to happen. As she relaxed he pushed another finger inside her and just as she was getting used to having two fingers in her, he slid the dildo into her vagina and activated it. The sensations of his fingers and the vibrating, writhing dildo made Beverly lift her head and cry out in mindless desire. Jean-Luc slid a third, then a fourth finger into her. Now that she was fully dilated, he used his free hand to push the dildo deeper inside her. “Oh my God!” she cried. Jean-Luc eased his fingers out of her and placed the head of his penis at her anus. Pushing his hips forward, he insinuated himself into her, centimetre by centimetre until his entire length was buried in her. To offset the pain he knew she was experiencing, Jean-Luc used his knee to push the dildo even deeper inside her. The sensation of being so stretched and filled made Beverly moan loudly and uncontrollably. Jean-Luc began to gently thrust, pulling almost all of the way out, before sliding back into her. He leaned forward, biting her shoulder gently and saying softly, “Oh God, Beverly, you’re so tight and hot.” Fisting her hands into her pillow, Beverly moaned, “Yes, yes, yes...do it Jean-Luc, do it to me!” He growled his pleasure and said huskily, “I’m going to make you scream.” Rising up on his knees, he gripped her hip with one hand as the other snaked around her to unerringly find her clit. He then began to thrust hard and fast. Beverly pushed up on her hands until she was on all fours, shaking her head from side to side as she tried to cope with what was happening to her. A cataclysmic orgasm was approaching, but she was incoherent. Jean-Luc knew her well and could easily read her body. He increased the power and frequency of his thrusts while making harder contact with her clit. Suddenly Beverly began to spasm, her body flexing and shuddering. Keeping his pressure on her clit, Jean-Luc pulled the dildo from her and eased his penis from her anus. He then pushed himself into her vagina and let go of his control. He pounded in and out of her and Beverly experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. He was right, she screamed, then promptly lost consciousness. Jean-Luc came with a force that made him see stars and lose his hearing. He collapsed on Beverly, utterly spent and trembling. Yvette’s explorations had led to her first climax, which had coincided with the couple in the master bedroom. She lay in a shocked stupor, her fur damp with sweat and bodily secretions. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought, “Thank you, Jean-Luc, you helped me after all.” As did Jean-Luc and Beverly did, she drifted off to sleep, completely content. Beverly woke a little after oh four hundred hours. She spent several minutes thinking about what they’d done and she began to become aroused again. Slipping gently out of bed, she padded naked to the toilet, then went into the living area and replicated two items before quietly moving back to the dark bedroom and easing back into the bed. Jean-Luc stirred, idly scratched his groin, but didn’t waken. Beverly lay beside him, her arousal growing. Somehow, either by being disturbed by Beverly getting back into bed, or by some more ethereal way, Jean-Luc’s eyes suddenly cracked open. In the dim light provided by the starlight outside, Beverly could just make out his face. Lifting her head she said quietly, “Computer, lights, ten percent.” Jean-Luc could just see the dusky glow her skin always took on when she was sexually aroused. He rose up on one elbow just as her pheromones hit him. Before he could say anything she kissed him passionately. He reciprocated, but her fervour surprised him. Suddenly Beverly sat up, saying quietly, “Want to play a game?” Intrigued, he nodded and watched with hooded eyes as Beverly turned and took two items from atop her bedside table. She held them up and Jean-Luc frowned. In one hand was a tube of lubricant, that he didn’t worry about, it was what was in the other hand that caused him concern. It was a medium sized dildo with two open rings attached. The dildo wasn’t modelled on a penis; it was smooth and cylindrical, tapering to a rounded end. He pointed to it, saying softly, “And just where does that go?” Beverly gave a saucy grin. “Where do you think?” Now worried, Jean-Luc sat up, saying warily, “Beverly...” She looked him in the eye and said with quiet firmness, “Do you trust me?” His face lost its worried expression and became open. His one word reply made Beverly want to kiss him again. “Implicitly.” “Then lie down and relax.” He did so, taking a deep breath and concentrating on letting go his concerns. When Beverly took his penis into her mouth he gasped softly and closed his eyes. It took little time to get him hard, Beverly was very good at fellatio, but when he was fully erect she couldn’t take him completely, he was just too big. But she was determined and when his fingers tangled in her hair and he began to thrust she knew he was getting close to his climax. She stilled and waited patiently until he let go of her head and relaxed. She let him slip from her mouth before sitting up. Very quietly she said, “I want you to do two things. I want you to raise your hands and grip your pillow and not let go and I want you to spread your legs. He obeyed her and she moved to kneel between his thighs. Picking up the lubricant, she put some on his anus, making him shift away and flinch, but he soon settled again. Next, she put lubricant on the dildo and gently rubbed the tip over his anus. Again he flinched, but Beverly distracted him by once again taking his penis into her mouth. He had waned a little, but he soon returned to full hardness. She used all her considerable skill to take him to the edge, and when she tasted his precome she suddenly eased the dildo inside him. His entire body tensed and when she looked at him, his eyes were screwed shut, his face grimacing and his teeth clenched. Giving him no time to become accustomed to the invasion, she quickly fastened the two rings. One around the top of his scrotum, compressing his testicles and keeping them low in their sac, the other tight around the base of his penis. He cried out, but before he could do anything, Beverly straddled him, lifted his penis and impaled herself on him. He let out a sharp, “Ah!” Then Beverly began to ride him hard, deep and fast. She reached forward and pinched his nipples in time with her tempo, making Jean-Luc moan loudly. Her first orgasm was on her with insidious speed. Letting go of one of his nipples, she found her clit and rubbed it roughly. She threw her head back as her body shuddered through the climax. Jean-Luc pushed up, straining for more. Beverly caught her breath and leaned forward to bite his earlobe hard before saying huskily, “I’m going to make you scream.” Sitting back up, she began to ride him again. Jean-Luc growled, the pain in his anus beginning to be mirrored by the pain in his testicles and penis and, he desperately wanted to touch Beverly, but he had told her he trusted her, so he resisted the urge. A second orgasm ripped through Beverly and Jean-Luc cried out in sheer frustration as his throbbing penis was squeezed rhythmically by her inner contractions. He had always possessed extraordinary control, but he was nearing his limits. He knew he had never been so hard, in fact it felt like his penis was going to split. He cried out, “Beverly...” She had always been a kind and compassionate person, but wielding this power over her lover made her heady with desire. Her one word reply made his eyes snap open and his teeth to clench. “Beg.” He gritted his teeth, trying to stop the words from getting out, but his need was too great. He suddenly blurted out, “Please, please Beverly, I beg you...let me come...please let me come!” Both of them were drenched in sweat and Beverly was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She had always enjoyed pain while having sex, a secret she had kept for most of her life, but Jean-Luc knew. His already large penis was now so engorged it was hitting her cervix. It hurt and she loved it. She rode him again, momentarily ignoring his pleas, but as another orgasm began its approach, she looked down and gasped, “Hold my hips and fuck me, Jean-Luc, fuck me hard!” He moved so fast he caught her off guard, but it was his powerful upward thrust that made her cry out. He rammed up into her and she took him, pushing down to meet him. After five gruelling, tortuous minutes, Jean-Luc cried out, “Mon Dieu, what have you done? I can’t come!” His every sense was on a razor edge. On the brink of her final orgasm, Beverly reached behind her and pressed a small switch on the side of the device. Both rings released and Jean-Luc threw his head back and called out incoherently. He gripped her hips so hard bruises formed and he shoved himself so deeply inside her, Beverly felt something tear, but she was still aware and just as Jean-Luc was about to come, she pressed button at the base of the dildo. It dilated and elongated, the tip pressing against his prostate. She was right, he screamed. With a mixture of pain, ecstasy and relief his orgasm seemed to go on forever as he ejaculated again and again. Above him, Beverly writhed through her own protracted orgasm, the feeling of him pulsing, filling her with his hot semen as his entire body flexed, each muscle standing out in corded contrast. As his orgasm finally began to wane, Beverly used her last bit of strength to remove the device from his body. She then collapsed on his chest. They were both weeping. Beverly quickly succumbed to sleep, but on the fringes of Jean-Luc’s ever diminishing awareness was the knowledge that Yvette had shared their orgasms...and they had shared hers. His last coherent thought was... “Merde.” It was Jean-Luc who woke first. He cast an eye at the antique ship’s clock on his bedside table and saw it was still early, He stretched and grimaced at the soreness inside him. Beverly stirred and opened her eyes, saying softly, “Are you all right?” He smiled down at her, giving a nod. “Yes, I’m fine, but I do want to talk. Are you willing to stay awake?” Lifting her head and propping in on her hand, she smiled. “Uh huh.” Jean-Luc settled down and put his hands behind his head. Keeping his eyes on the ceiling, he sighed softly. “I was surprised to learn that you enjoyed pain when we made love. Just how long have you been like that?” Beverly laid her hand flat on his chest and sighed. “It started when I was quite young, about eight or nine. I was riding a horse bare back and it bucked, throwing me forward to land heavily on its withers. It really hurt my pussy, but at the same time I got this really huge surge of pleasure. Later, when I was inspecting the bruise I found that if I squeezed the bruised area and rubbed my clit at the same time, something wonderful happened.” Turning his head to face her, Jean-Luc rumbled incredulously, “Your first orgasm?” Beverly nodded. “Yes. Then when I was about fourteen I began to feel like there was something missing, that I wasn’t getting enough satisfaction when I masturbated, so I got a dildo and took my own virginity with it. It hurt like blazes, but the orgasm that accompanied that pain was like nothing I’d experienced before.” They were quiet for a few moments before Beverly remarked, “But you’ve had your own problems being so well endowed.” He nodded. “That’s true. On first seeing me erect, some women have refused to have sex with me, while some would, but not letting me put all of my cock in them. But one thing was common; I always had to be gentle. You are the first woman who has asked me to be rough, to go hard and fast and I must thank you for that, it was very liberating.” With a soft chuckle, Beverly said quietly, “When I first saw you hard I thought all my prayers had been answered.” Jean-Luc rolled onto his side and asked gently, “What did Jack think about your...tastes?” With a scowl, Beverly snorted. “He was mortified. The first time I asked him to hurt me...just a little...he lost his erection. In hindsight I don’t think he was big enough to do what I wanted, but he was so appalled...well, let’s just say we never mentioned it again.” With a snort of his own, Jean-Luc reddened. “My nickname in school was ‘Le cheval’.” To Beverly’s raised eyebrow, Jean-Luc interpreted, “The horse. I hated the communal showers after gym class.” Idly plucking at his chest hair, Beverly asked, “So how do you feel about what we did?” He gave it some thought and sighed. “I was surprised. I’d never considered that pain could bring pleasure and to be honest I’d never thought I’d take an active part in something like that...but...” Beverly stilled her hand, hoping for a positive reaction. “I think I liked it. I do have to say, however, that I wouldn’t have been able to do it with anyone but you.” Beverly frowned. “Only me? Why?” He raised his hand and with exquisite gentleness, caressed her face. “Because I not only love you beyond reason, you’re the only one I could trust enough to be so vulnerable with.” They kissed with remarkable tenderness before Beverly said softly, “Jean-Luc, when two people love each other as we do, vulnerability becomes part of the package. When we make love, we’re at our most vulnerable, both physically and emotionally. I shared my deepest secret with you and you not only accepted it, you helped me, even when it went against your nature. I know you don’t like to hurt me, but you love me enough to help me.” Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “It’s true, I don’t like hurting you, but what we did tonight has helped me to understand, at least a little, of what you need.” Still a little apprehensive, Beverly said tentatively, “So?” He kissed her and then nodded. “Yes we can do it again. I don’t want to do it often, but yes, I want it in our lives.” They hugged and kissed, then Jean-Luc whispered, “Do you have any of the drug left?” Nodding, Beverly said softly, “You want to make love?” “Yes, but slowly...gently.” Beverly frowned. “But...” Gently squeezing her shoulder, Jean-Luc reassured her. “Don’t worry; I will do whatever you need.” As she reached over the side of the bed, her hand searching for the hypo, Beverly grinned. “I love you, Jean-Luc.” He softly caressed her bare arse. “And I love you.” She injected him and they lay, side by side, taking time to caress each other. When she was ready, Beverly hitched one leg over Jean-Luc’s hip, saying softly, “Now?” He kissed her as he slid within her. Beverly winced as his penis touched the damaged area inside her and Jean-Luc hesitated, but Beverly urged him on. “No, it’s all right, more...give me more.” He closed his eyes and began to thrust gently, in and out slowly and deliberately. Beverly gasped each time he reached deep within her and Jean-Luc could plainly see just how aroused she was. As she approached her orgasm, Jean-Luc stopped all movement. Beverly gasped loudly, her eyes snapping open. “Don’t stop!” He kissed her rumbling, “Patience, my love.” When he felt her relax, he began again. This time it was he who had to hold back his release. He stopped again, gritting his teeth and waiting until the urge passed. Panting, Beverly managed, “What are you doing?” He began to move again. “Making it last.” “But...” He somehow managed to chuckle. “Don’t worry. Do you trust me?” She gripped his shoulders as she felt her climax rushing at her. She shouted, “You know I do!” He stopped again and Beverly howled, “Goddammit, Jean-Luc!” He didn’t get the chance to say anything further. Beverly rolled, trying to pin him, but he used his superior strength to push her back. “Oh no you don’t!” Snarling as he started the slow thrusts again, Beverly ground out, “Let me come!” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and took her by the hips. “Very well.” He drove into her and she revelled in it. “Yes!” He listened to her, begging for more and his composure unravelled. Feeling her contracting around him, he shoved himself in and out of her with singular intent. He came just before Beverly. Crying out, he felt Beverly’s finger nails rake across his back, the pain making him gasp. Beverly was in rapture, still bucking, but slowly stopping. Her soft gasps made Jean-Luc pant, “Are you all right?” Licking her lips to wet them, Beverly nodded. “Yes.” With his body beginning to relax and his eyes drooping, Jean-Luc smiled. “Good.” Beverly hummed... “Hmm...yes, good.” In her bed, Yvette began to relax, another orgasm over. Later, just before the alarm was about to sound, Yvette padded into Jean-Luc’s bedroom and climbed up onto the bed. She was snuggling between he and Beverly when he woke, knuckling one eye. “Yvette?” She rested her head on his shoulder, saying softly and silently, “Good morning, Jean-Luc.” He smiled, but it faded as he recalled what he had sensed through the night. He thought back, “Good morning, Yvette. We have to talk.” She sighed, and closed her eyes. “Does it have to be now?” Speaking out loud, Jean-Luc muttered, “No, but soon. What happened last night wasn’t right, little one.” Yvette frowned, but kept her eyes closed. “But why? You and Beverly were making love, I just joined you.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc lifted her chin and asked her to open her eyes. “What did I ask you to do?” Yvette lowered her head, her silent voice small. “Block you out.” “And you obviously didn’t.” She looked up at him with her extraordinary large violet eyes and sighed. “I couldn’t help it, Jean-Luc; the sensations were just too strong. I had to find a way to join you, so I explored my body until I found what I needed to do what you were doing.” Exasperated, Jean-Luc’s voice rose. “But you are too young!” Becoming irritated, Yvette snapped, “How do you know? You know nothing about my species!” Beverly woke and stretched, wincing as she did so. She gently stroked Yvette’s fur, before asking, “What’s the problem?” Jean-Luc sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Yvette not only shared our experiences of last night and this morning, she has managed to find a way to bring about orgasms for herself. She felt us...and we felt her...at least I did.” Beverly reddened and shook her head. “But isn’t she too young?” Jean-Luc nodded “That’s what I said, but she just remained me that we don’t know much about her species...and she’s right. She’s advanced mentally, who’s to say she’s not physically advanced too? It may be perfectly natural for one of her age to be sexually aware.” With a shrug, Beverly pursed her lips. “You’re right, of course. Damn, this is a can of worms. I really don’t want to share our experiences.” Jean-Luc snorted. “Neither do I, but she says we’re so intense she can’t block us out.” Beverly lay back, staring at the ceiling just as the alarm sounded. “So what do we do?” “I don’t know.” Yvette joined in, making it so Beverly could hear her too. “Can’t we all share?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Remember what I told you about privacy?” Yvette frowned. “But I’m not going to share it with anyone else. And I’m not in the same room and I ‘m not asking you to do it for me.” Beverly softly grunted. “She has a point, Jean-Luc.” He threw the covers back, about to say they should continue the discussion over breakfast when he saw blood on the sheets, between Beverly’s legs and on his penis. “Oh God, Beverly, are you all right?” She smiled her confidence. “Yes, my love, I’m fine. It’s just a tear; I’ll have it fixed in no time.” Yvette looked at the blood and said matter-of-factly, “I used to bleed all the time.” Beverly tried to lighten the mood. “Come on, why don’t we all have a shower?” Jean-Luc wasn’t too keen, but he acquiesced. Soon they were all seated at the dining table eating breakfast. It was Yvette who broached the subject of their previous conversation. Quietly placing her spoon on the tabletop, she concentrated on both Jean-Luc and Beverly and, finding them calm and relaxed, said softly, “I want to talk about last night.” Jean-Luc immediately become acutely uncomfortable, but Beverly remained calm. The red head turned to Yvette and smiled, saying gently, “What is it you want to say?” With a heavy sigh, the little female kept her attention on the Captain. “Last night I discovered things about myself...wonderful things and I want to share those discoveries with you.” Jean-Luc grouched, “You already have...without our consent I should add.” Beverly was about to remonstrate with her lover, but Yvette beat her to it. “I can’t help that, Jean-Luc.” The Captain scowled. “Yes you can! You could have, in fact you should have blocked what you experienced. I know you can do it.” Yvette’s eyes welled with unshed tears. “I do have the ability to block you, that is true, but what I experienced last night was so wonderful and powerful. Not only did I want to share it with you, I don’t think I could have blocked it. It’s still new to me, Jean-Luc; you are going to have to give me time to get used to it.” Throwing his serviette down on the table, the obviously angry Captain growled, “So am I to understand that every time Beverly and I make love, we have to share it vicariously with you?” Yvette shrugged. “So it would seem, but if I may, can you at least consider that it might just be natural for me to do this?” Before he could respond, Beverly said quietly, “She has a point, Jean-Luc. Who’s to say her species don’t have communal sex, either physically or mentally.” He shook his head. “But her age...” Beverly snorted softly. “Is irrelevant. Jean-Luc we simply don’t know what is normal for her and we can’t impose our values on her, you know that.” Fisting his hands and gritting his teeth, Jean-Luc momentarily bowed his head, took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “All right, I concede we know little about Yvette or her species, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to share our lovemaking with her.” Offering a non-committal shrug, Beverly ate the last piece of her croissant. “I don’t see that you have any choice, my love, at least not until Yvette herself gains enough control to block us out. And just for your information, celibacy isn’t an option.” Yvette frowned, asking disingenuously, “What is celibacy?” As Jean-Luc sighed, Beverly grinned devilishly at his discomfort. “It means going without sex.” Yvette gaped. “Why would anybody want to do that? Sex is wonderful.” Jean-Luc sent her a stern look. “You only know about what Beverly and I experience and what you have been able to achieve on your own. Yvette, it is very important that you keep in mind that sex for your species may be entirely different.” The little alien nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Beverly, a look of curiosity on her face. “Why do you like pain when you have sex?” Beverly reddened, but answered honestly. “It is just the way I am. Everyone is different, Yvette and their tastes vary.” Yvette nodded again. “Yes, I know from my studies of human sexuality that there is a wide variety in how people express their tastes, but Jean-Luc doesn’t like to hurt you, nor did he really like the pain you caused him. Why do you make him do things he doesn’t want to do?” Jean-Luc lowered his eyes, but Beverly just shrugged. “You understand the concept of love?” Yvette nodded. “Yes, I love Jean-Luc, I know he loves me and he loves you.” With a tender smile, Beverly reached across the table to take one of her lover’s hands. He looked up and couldn’t stop the smile that appeared. As they held each other’s gaze, Beverly said softly, “It is because he loves me that he is willing, Yvette. He understands I need to feel pain to achieve the maximum amount of pleasure and he loves me...and trusts me...enough to allow me to introduce him to my tastes. He may not have liked it, at least not as I do, but he has consented to including in our sex life.” Yvette sighed heavily, making Jean-Luc ask quietly, “Are you all right, little one?” Shaking her head, Yvette shuddered. “All that time I felt nothing but pain...pain and utter misery. And now I know that pain can also bring immense pleasure. It is difficult to understand.” Concerned, Jean-Luc took Yvette’s hand in his, asking gently, “You didn’t cause yourself pain did you?” She shook her head. “No, but I felt everything you and Beverly did and it was while I was experiencing that, that I found my own way to pleasure.” Jean-Luc let go of her hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yvette, you mustn’t think that all sexual gratification requires pain, it doesn’t.” She tried to assuage him with a gentle smile. “I know that, Jean-Luc. You and Beverly aren’t the only ones I sense having sex, but you two are the only ones who matter to me. The others are just a curiosity.” Beverly gently tapped Yvette’s hand and, having gained her attention, said quietly, “Just as long as you know not everybody feels the same way. We’re all different, Yvette, each with our own needs and desires.” The little alien smiled. “I understand, Beverly.” Jean-Luc stood and gripped the back of his seat. “Well, Beverly and I must report for duty now. Shall I summon Lieutenant Wing?” Yvette shook her head. “No thank you, Jean-Luc. I shall be fine reading and drawing.” With a smile, Jean-Luc went and gently kissed the top of Yvette’s head. He then held his hand out to Beverly and when she took it, he drew her to him and kissed her tenderly. Once they were out in the corridor, Beverly leaned close and whispered, “Meet me for lunch?” Perplexed, as they almost always met for lunch, Jean-Luc raised one enquiring eyebrow. Chuckling, Beverly said sotto voce, “Holodeck three.” His other eyebrow rose. “Ah. You have something in mind.” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh, but nothing sexual. I just want to talk and I want some privacy.” He pecked her on the cheek. “Twelve thirty?” She squeezed his hand. “See you there.” As she walked away, exhibiting that subtle swish of her hips Jean-Luc so admired, he sighed and shook his head. “You’re a lucky old dog, Picard.” His step onto the Bridge was light. As arranged, the couple met at Holodeck three at twelve thirty. Beverly had a picnic basket and a blanket over her arm. They entered holding hands and Jean-Luc smiled at the seascape displayed before them. They spread the blanket out and spent fifteen minutes eating in relative silence. As they sipped the wine Beverly had supplied, she took Jean-Luc’s hand and looked into his eyes. He knew this talk was a going to be a serious one. “Jean-Luc, you recently told me that being able to let yourself go...to lose your control to the point where you hurt me was liberating. Yet from the beginning of our relationship, until you learned about my needs, you were always very gentle and I must admit, it was what I expected of you. But there’s more, isn’t there? It wasn’t always like that, was it.” He sighed and looked at his hands. “There are two reasons why I have always been gentle with my lovers. The second is that I have the greatest amount of control that way.” He then fell silent, prompting Beverly to ask gently, “And the first reason?” Lowering his head, his eyes misted with tears. “It was a long time ago. I was fifteen and desperately in love with a girl called Bijou. She seemed to feel the same way about me. One day I took her to my special place...the place I always escaped to, to avoid Robert’s bullying or Father’s nagging. It was in a wood, very secluded and we began to kiss. Well, one thing led to another and we found ourselves naked and about to lose our virginity. I could see that she was very nervous. She kept looking at my erection, but I was so aroused I didn’t give it much thought...nor did I properly arouse her.” He lapsed into silence again and Beverly squeezed his hand. “What happened?” He wiped at his eyes. “It was an unmitigated disaster. I hurt her, Beverly. She cried out again and again and in my male ego driven hubris I thought she was expressing pleasure. I was out of control, rutting like some damned animal and she was begging me to stop, but I was too far gone. Being my first time, fortunately it was over relatively quickly, but when I regained my senses I was appalled at her condition. There was blood, she was sobbing, and I was so confused. As I tried to apologise she dressed and fled. It wasn’t until later that I realised I’d raped her. She said to stop, and I didn’t.” “Did she go to the authorities?” He shook his head. “No, but she never spoke to me again. Then, about three months later and only two weeks before my first attempt to gain entry into the Academy, one of Bijou’s close friends came to the chateau and made it clear to me that she wanted to have sex with me. I was confused again. Surely Bijou must have told Claudine about what had happened, and everyone knew my nickname, but Claudine had somewhat of a reputation with the lads and I wanted to have sex again, if only to get it right, so I eagerly agreed. We went to her farm, to the barn and...” Again he fell silent. Beverly looked under his lowered brow and said gently, “Jean-Luc?” He sighed deeply. “Well, it wasn’t rape this time, but it was still another disaster. She ended in tears and said something to me I remember to this day, in fact it set the way I treated all my lovers for the rest of my life.” Saying very softly, Beverly touched Jean-Luc’s face. “What did she say?” He looked up for the first time and sniffed. “With a cock like yours the only way you’ll ever get to use it is with a prostitute. They’re used to horses.” “It was so demoralising, Beverly. I had read sonnets, poems and stories about romantic love...how fulfilling and wonderful physical love could...and should be...but at the tender age of fifteen I was sure I was doomed to never experience that for myself.” Beverly frowned. “But, Jean-Luc, I heard years ago you were a consummate lover. Jack told me about all your conquests and how former lovers eagerly sought you out.” He nodded, a wry smile evident. “Oh yes, I learned. I studied hard, Beverly. I researched foreplay and female anatomy, I taught myself to be patient and, on most occasions, to not utilise my entire length. But most of all, I was determined to be gentle. And it worked. I had to make some sacrifices. Not many women, for instance, would fellate me, but I became an expert at cunnilingus and so my reputation grew.” He took her other hand and stared into her eyes. “But it wasn’t until you that I finally was able to let go of all my self-imposed constraints. Thank you, my love, you have indeed liberated me.” Tears misted Beverly’s eyes and she took Jean-Luc’s face in her hands. “Have you ever told anyone this before?” He shook his head. “No, I was always too ashamed.” “Then thank you, my love, thank you for the love and trust.” They both smiled and kissed. She sighed and her eyes twinkled. “Want to know a secret?” He chuckled. “Another one?” She playfully slapped his shoulder. “You are the first lover I’ve ever had that has completely satisfied me.” She could see his male ego colour his skin, but he was too refined to admit to it. Instead he kissed her again. “I’m so happy, mon coeur.” “Me too.” They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Beverly said quietly, “You have to lighten up about Yvette.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I know, but it’s hard, Beverly. We are both very private people and sharing something as intimate as our lovemaking...” She squeezed his hand. “I know, but she can’t help it.” Jean-Luc shook his head in frustration. “And to make matters worse...we share her experiences! It’s intolerable.” Offering a sardonic smile, Bevery shrugged. “Well, there’s not much we can do about it until she gains the necessary control to block us out.” He grumped, “I’m aware of that.” With a small smile to ease her words, Beverly said softly, “Then don’t you think it’s time you gave up your resistance? After all, there’s nothing we can do about it and like I said, celibacy simply isn’t an option.” Sighing deeply, Jean-Luc looked up at the holographically produced sky. He seemed to calm himself and his shoulders lost some of their tension. “Very well, Beverly, but I draw the line at allowing her to join us.” Beaming, Beverly nodded. “Agreed.” She kissed him, this time with some passion. Breathlessly, moistening his ear, she whispered, “You know how I said this lunch wouldn’t be sexual?” He nodded. “I lied.” She pushed him back down and attacked his clothing, quickly undoing his trousers and pulling both them and his briefs down his thighs. She abruptly stood and stripped with amazing speed while Jean-Luc watched, spellbound. When she straddled him and took him in hand, Jean-Luc reached up and grabbed her shoulders. “You can’t be ready, Beverly. We need some lubricant.” Shaking her head and making her lustrous red hair dance, Beverly panted, “No! I want you...all of you, now!” She was gripping him, guiding him to her entrance, but he grabbed her hand and shook his head. “No, Beverly...please...it will be better for both of us...” She uttered a particularly vulgar Klingon curse, but lifted her head to shout, “Computer, one tube of sexual lubricant!” It appeared on the sand beside them. Beverly snatched it up and tore off the cap before slathering it all over Jean-Luc’s penis. He groaned at the sensation, his erection growing to full hardness, but he was unprepared for Beverly’s sudden impaling of herself. Jean-Luc cried out and instinctively gripped Beverly’s hips, driving upwards. A scream was ripped from Beverly’s throat as she leaned forward to grasp Jean-Luc’s upper arms. She rode him hard and fast, driving down as he thrust upwards. It was too much for Jean-Luc. He could feel the head of his penis ramming against Beverly’s cervix, at times forcing through into her uterus. He knew he was hurting her, but he had rarely ever been so deep inside any woman...only his beloved Beverly. His testicles tightened and lifted and he shouted, “I’m going to come!” Lost in her own pleasure/pain, Beverly dimly heard her lover and reached down to pinch her clit between her fingernails. As Jean-Luc exploded inside her, Beverly was consumed by her own orgasm. She screamed again, her throat made raw by the force of her expression. She collapsed on Jean-Luc, sobbing and hiccupping, trying desperately to catch her breath. Jean-Luc’s eyes were screwed tightly shut as the aftershocks of his orgasm swept through him. Even as his penis began to soften, he could feel his entire length buried inside Beverly. He almost groaned in pain as Beverly panted in his ear, “I can replicate some of that drug.” He swallowed to wet his dry throat to mutter, “Are you trying to kill me?” She chuckled tiredly. “Are you complaining?” He sighed. “You know I’m not, but I have to prepare for the next phase of our mission and I can’t do that if I’m asleep in the Command Chair.” Beverly sat up and gently rotated herself on him. He groaned and shook his head. “Oh God, Beverly...stop...please.” Sighing, Beverly gave a half nod. “Oh very well.” She lifted herself off him slowly, wincing as she did so. Before Jean-Luc could say anything, she held up her hand, saying with a smile, “I’m okay, just bruised.” Beverly stood and began to dress. Jean-Luc lifted his hips and hitched up his clothing in a somewhat inelegant gesture, making Beverly giggle. Jean-Luc scowled at her, muttering darkly, “You’re not the only one who’s bruised. I’m going to be sore.” Beverly’s eyes shone. “Oh, goodie!” To which he replied as he stood, “Wench!” She watched appreciatively as he tucked himself in and arranged his penis, but when he looked up he was surprised to see her scowling. “What?” “I hate your underwear.” He sighed. “I’ve told you why I wear them.” She flapped her hand. “Yeah, I know...the panel at the front hides what you’ve got, but I want everyone to know what I’m getting!” Jean-Luc was scandalised. “Beverly!” Hands on her hips, Beverly was unmoved. “Oh come on, Jean-Luc. Most of the women and half of the men on this ship want you, but you’re mine and I want them all to see what they’re missing.” Taking a calming breath, Jean-Luc went to Beverly and laid his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and tried to be serious. “Beverly, I am the Captain of this ship...her most senior officer. Just how do you think I can maintain discipline if the crew keep staring at my crotch?” Although his tone was level and his face serious, his eyes twinkled. Beverly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I love you, Jean-Luc Picard.” He chuckled. “And I love you, Beverly Crusher. Now we both have to return to duty.” She stepped back and straightened his tunic, saying cheekily, “Aye, Captain.” But as they approached the Holodeck doors she said quietly, “We both smell of sex.” She was gone before he could think of anything to say. Will Riker was a very astute man and one thing he knew very well was what a person acted like after just having good sex. It wasn’t just the smell; it was many more subtle changes that he had learned to pick up on. Now his Captain was a very private man, a man who was also very adept at putting forth an aura of calm, steady authority. It was one of the facets of his character that made him such an outstanding commanding officer. But even so, Will could tell his Captain had just had sex. He schooled his features into professional mode, vacated the Command Chair and stood in front of his Captain, ready for anything the CO wanted, but he couldn’t keep the lecherous twinkle out of his eyes. He almost ached to ask, but not of his Captain. Oh no, that would bring severe censure, no, he would have to wait until he could get Beverly alone...Beverly or Deanna. Yes, that was it. He’d find out all he wanted later. Jean-Luc looked up into his Exec’s eyes and inwardly groaned. “Oh fuck, he knows!” Keeping his cool demeanour, Jean-Luc asked in a calm voice, “Are you ready, Commander?” The big man nodded. “Aye, Captain, and we have some insurance.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose. “Indeed.” “Yes, Sir. Beverly has implanted a device in Grul that will render him instantly unconscious if he gives me any cause for concern. I have the control embedded in my right hand.” Jean-Luc gave a nod of impressive satisfaction. “What a good idea. So that means you’ll only have the Weyoun...and perhaps some Jem’Hadar to deal with.” Will grinned. “Not too bad, eh?” Jean-Luc grunted. “Bad enough, Number One.” He placed a paternal hand on the bigger man’s shoulder. “Just make sure you come home in one piece.” Will’s grin widened. “I intend to Sir.” “Well, Godspeed, Commander.” With a bow of his head, Will said softly, “Thank you, Captain.” Once Will had left the Bridge, Jean-Luc said to Data, “You have the Bridge, Mr. Data; I’ll be in the Ready Room.” Data stood, saying briskly, “Aye, Captain”, But Jean-Luc was more intent on getting into the shower in his Ready Room. Unlike his First Officer, Jean-Luc showed no outward signs of impatience as the hours ticked by. Having showered, he’d taken the time to sit quietly in his Ready Room for almost an hour, preparing himself for the protracted wait. By the time he took his place on the Bridge, he was the calm, unruffled commanding officer his crew had come to expect. As requested, the officer at Tactical gave hourly reports in a quiet tone, making Jean-Luc nod his acceptance. After four hours had passed, the officer said softly, “The interceptor is out of range, Captain.” Turning his head slightly, Jean-Luc gave a nod. “Understood, Lieutenant. Keep scanning, but I doubt you’ll see anything for some time to come. You may report every three hours now.” After the Lieutenant had responded with an, “Aye, Captain.”, Jean-Luc lifted his head to make a call. “Picard to LaForge.” “LaForge here, Captain.” “Geordi, how is the cloak behaving?” Jean-Luc heard a sigh. “So far so good, Captain, but it is taking its toll. Power is being consumed at a fairly high rate.” With a frown, Jean-Luc rubbed his fingers over his lower lip. “Can we maintain it?” There was caution in Geordi’s voice. “I think so, but I may have to divert power from some lesser systems.” It was Jean-Luc’s turn to sigh. “Well, do what you have to, Mr. LaForge, but if it comes to taking power from more important systems, we might have to reassess our options.” “Understood, Sir. LaForge out.”


End file.
